A Drop of Ivy
by TypeandScribble
Summary: A look at New Moon if there had been someone to intervene for Bella when she was injured at her 18th birthday. O.C. Ivy crashes the party and things will never be the same... (Alt universe basically) COMPLETED 6/9/15
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all. This is a fanfic that came to mind when I imagined someone with superpowers strong enough to contend with a Cullen intervening at Bella's disastrous birthday party in New Moon. It's my first long fanfic that I'm putting online. Anyway, its a bit of a mix between Twilight characters and story with Avatar: The Last Airbender powers.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and Avatar: The Last Airbender don't belong to me, but the character Ivy does. **

**Rated T just in case for language.**

**Hope you like.**

**(Chapter One)**

I found myself in a godforsaken forest and it was all thanks to that damned soothsayer. I mean, how could it be so cold?! I felt like each blast of wind was ripping the skin off my face. And, not to be braggy, but it's a nice face and I'd rather it stay right where it was.

Plus there was no snow. If that wasn't adding insult to injury, then I don't know what was… no _literally_, I don't know what was. I'm not sure if I've ever used that phrase correctly… Oh well.

I tugged my bulbous north face coat closer to my chin and trekked on through the creepy woods. Everything was green and mossy with a surprising lack of brown despite the trunks that sprang up from the earth every step. Lichen was on everything!

"Damn soothsayers. Why can't they give a clear address for once!" My breath puffed out of my lungs in thick clouds of condensation. My warm, southern inclinations were _so _over this cold. I missed the comforting heat of my South Carolina beach. But, oh no. 'Your destiny lies beyond the Olympic forest. In a place where the road forks, there will you find _him._'

Remember when I said I had a nice face? Well I do and, again not to be braggy, but I don't do terribly in the dating department. I've been out with a new guy a few times every month. They're good for a few kisses and movie nights, but I had to admit to myself that I was beginning to feel the slightest measure of despair fill me when I knew I couldn't trust any of them with my secret.

Recently, I had longed to find a companion who I could be myself with. _Completely._

And that's where the soothsayer just had to come in… And I just _had _to listen.

So here I am, after months of pouring over maps and atlases, I found a small hole-in-the-wall town called Forks that just so happened to be near the Olympic National Forest. Vague much?

'Once you find it, three days will you have to change _everything_. Or else, history will follow the course it has been put on.' Well, thanks to my current lack of funds it had taken me two days to get here and most of the third to actually get into the woods.

I spread my arms out and yelled at the starry sky. "I'm here! It's been two and a half freaking days! What the hell do I do now?" I didn't actually expect an answer, so seeing a large, practically perfect doe scamper from the woods and stare intently at me with its big, soulful eyes gave me more than a little pause. "Um… Hi?" I said, waving at the creature and feeling like a total idiot.

The doe nodded its head. I mean, _literally _nodded its head at me. My jaw dropped open and it started skipping through the woods, pausing to look back at me as if I was meant to follow her. "Alrighty then." I muttered, scrambling over uneven terrain and pulling at my hat as it was nearly buffeted off when I walked against the blowing wind.

I was numb from the cold and completely exhausted, but I followed the doe for a good twenty minutes until she stopped at the edge of a clearing and then scampered off as fast as she could. "H-h-hey!" I tried to yell, but my teeth were chattering so hard, it only came out as a choked stutter. It was then that I noticed the lovely house nestled in the woods, far off the main road. There were lights and soft music coming from inside and expensive cars parked in the large, detached garage. I approached cautiously. Not sure where I was or who in their right minds would live this far away from civilization in a house _this_ nice.

I circled the dwelling, feeling like a total creeper and my eyes went as big as the moon when I noticed practically half of the house was completely made of glass. _'Whoa! These people must be totally loaded…'_

From my safe spot in the shadows, I saw a cluster of people gathered inside what looked like a living room. I scuttled a bit closer and was completely terrified and baffled all at once.

For one thing, the seven people inside weren't people at all. They were clearly vampires. The carnivorous beauty, the incredibly fast movements, the eerie instinct of nearby predators gave them away at once. And just to prove my correct assumption, one small girl with a helmet of black hair moved from one side of the room to the other in the blink of an eye.

Yep, vampires all right.

Now, that was the terrifying part, but the _baffling_ part was why a bunch of immortals were celebrating a birthday party? They didn't age so what's the point in balloons and cake? Then, to answer my question, a teenager who was a few years older than me walked into the room, her brown eyes and blushing face gave her away as a human immediately.

_'__What are you doing? Get out of there!' _ I screamed inwardly at her. What was a coven doing with a live human playing birthday party?

I was torn between fight or flight. As an elemental, I had a few tricks up my sleeve against vamps. Anyone in the magical community had to have some sort of defense in order to survive against the dark creatures. Their advantages were completely unfair, so soothsayers, elementals like me, werewolves, and witches had to fight dirty. _Really_ dirty.

Against my better, self-preserving judgement, I decided to stay and keep an eye on the stupid chick.

"I hate soothsayers." I murmured for the millionth time.

The party began and I was so sure that this was all some kind of sick ritual the coven was playing on the poor girl because she looked completely miserable as they offered her a pile of gifts wrapped in silver paper. She gave a few lopsided smiles that seemed forced to me even from this far away. I don't know what the first present was, but as she opened it and stared blankly at the box in her hands, the largest vampire (a hulking monster that was truly the stuff of nightmares) ran outside and ducked into a rusty, red truck for a few minutes, laughing loudly for absolutely no reason which made my hair stand up on end.

These vamps were obviously deranged.

The youngest vampire boy, strikingly handsome (of course) with light brown hair, put his arms around the human briefly and she melted into his arms. _'Ew. Just cause he's hot doesn't mean he's not a murderer, honey.'_

I shook my head. The vampire advantage was _so not cool._

The pixie-cut chick handed her another present and I was sickened by how normal everything looked for the briefest second. Everyone was laughing or smiling, except for the human who looked at her vamp-toy in annoyance before roughly ripping open the package.

The energy in the room changed in an instant. It looked like invisible iron rods were jammed down the spines of every vampire in the room; especially the vamp-toy. They looked at her hungrily all of the sudden. I was bewildered to say in the least. '_What the hell just happened?'_

Then, a blond, especially deadly looking vampire male, broke away from the group and made a mad rush for the human.

I crept closer knowing they were too distracted to notice me. I was in the perfect vantage point to see the other vampires try to stop the blond boy—probably wanting to prolong the charade before they dug in themselves—but he deftly eluded them. A natural fighter from crown to heel.

He was inches from the human. The vamp-toy pushed the girl back much too hard in a, frankly, terrible effort to protect her from the warrior.

She flipped over a side table like a rag doll and fell into a puddle of roses, water, and shattered glass. She was dazed for a moment before she stumbled to her feet. Blood was pulsing earnestly from her left forearm onto the dark hardwood floor.

The vamps were still as stone. Almost in shock for a brief moment at how much blood was pouring from her frail body.

"Dammit." I muttered. I had to act now, while they were momentarily stunned.

I unzipped my coat and threw it off so I could move my arms easier and eyed the dozen other glass bowls around the room full of delicious, sluicing water. I gathered my courage. It was now or never.

"Oh, no you don't!" I bellowed from outside, drawing all the eyes in the aquarium-like room. Oddly, none were red like I expected, but varied shades of gold.

_'__Whatever.' _I used my thick boots to kick through the window. It fell apart with a significant amount of pain to my right foot, but I pushed into the room and reached out with my hand. At once, all the vases in the room burst apart, ever drop of water in the room rushed towards me at my command.

"Back up!" I ordered, willing the water into seven deadly spikes that would hurt even their tough skin. The razor-sharp weapons hovered menacingly in the air, ready to fulfill any command sent from me by the slightest nudge. I aimed one at each unearthly creature.

Gosh, I loved being a water elemental.

"What the hell?" The burly one yelled, his face crumpled in confusion as he backed up from one of my spikes that bumped into his chest, forcing the beautiful killers into a tight circle. They were more confused than worried. Which worked to my advantage. I couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when I showed them what I could _really _do with these spikes.

"Me and my fellow human are just gonna scoot on out of here, go back to your party, alright?" I said, grabbing the less bloody hand of the human girl.

From the cluster of vampires before me, the vamp-toy hissed loudly. "Bella!" He growled, baring his teeth and taking a step forward.

I shot the closet spike right at him and he barely avoided it. The thing went completely through the wall into the other room. Now the vamps were really paying attention. I liked the spark wariness in their eyes. For once, they weren't the biggest players in the room.

"I can't hear her." The vamp-toy said almost panicked.

"Don't harm her, Edward. She's just trying to help Bella. She doesn't understand." The oldest vampire male said in a soothing voice. I hated that parent-talking-to-his-child tone.

"But I can't _hear _her." He argued.

"Well if you can't understand my accent, maybe you'll pick up on some of my more subtle signals." I bit angrily, my heart racing with fear and the need to distance myself from these deadly creatures. Without further ado, I pulled all the spikes together and made a wall of water, so quickly, even I could barely calculate the transformation, and trapped them all in a small, square room of water.

Now, you might wonder why a simple thing like a bubble of water would stop them, but it's what I did with the water that makes it awesome.

I _froze_ it.

So? You might ask yourself.

Well, stop questioning me and I'll explain.

Vamp skin is as strong as diamonds and you know the only thing that can cut a diamond is another diamond, right?

Right!

It took _months _in the heart of Alaska to perfect, but I finally managed to create ice as hard as a diamond. And as a weapons-such as spikes or another tool I dubbed 'ice knives'-it can rip vampires apart. Which I've had to do on one or two occasions.

It also works as a barrier to buy time for a quick escape. Enough time to run with this idiot and find another, hopefully larger, source of water and get away. After I heal her, of course. (Yeah, I can do that too. Did I mention that I love being a water elemental?)

"Run!" I yelled frantically, dragging the clumsy girl to the front door.

"Edward!" She called over her shoulder and I could hear her vamp-toy roar furiously and beat against the ice shield with a sound like thunder.

"Are you, stupid!? I said run!" I tugged her harder, noting the significant change in her energy level. She was losing too much blood.

I pulled her into the woods and closed my eyes, felt the air and ground, looking for water. There! I could feel a weak signal of energy leading me to water just ahead. It was small, probably just a stream, but it would do.

"This way." I tugged.

"You don't understand…" The girl slurred, barely keeping up with my pace.

Ugh! Neither of us had coats and it was totally freezing outside with little flurries of snow. What the hell were we going to do? I sighed with the imagined exhaustion to come. It looked like I was going to have to kill all of these vampires. They weren't going to let her go, _ever_. Once a vampire caught onto a scent, they could never leave well enough alone. And her blood was all over that room. They wouldn't rest until they had a taste. Directly from the source.

The woods were lovely, dark, and deep, but I had promises to… _wait_. That's a poem. Never mind.

The woods were dense and scary as crap, especially when I knew a vampire could be around the next turn, lunging for my jugular like a toddler dives for a piece of piñata candy. The ditzy brunette I dragged along with me kept mumbling under her breath, but it was too windy for me to understand her.

Run, run, run! Every instinct yelled. _Finally _we reached the creek. I sank onto my knees in the cold water and heated it slightly so the girl wouldn't get hypothermia. When it was nice and steamy, like bathwater, I turned to her. "Bella, isn't it?" I asked, grabbing her cut arm. She nodded, her head lolling to the side, her face very pale. Damn. "Hang on." I put my hand into the warm flow of water and pulled it around my hand like a clear, liquid glove. I concentrated, connecting my energy with the water's to infuse it with healing power. When I made the connection the water began to glow a lovely, soft blue.

"Don't worry." I said, noticing Bella's eyes were wide with fright. "This won't hurt." I laid my water-covered palm over her arm and she cringed trying to pull away, then relaxed. Beneath my hand, her skin was knitting back together. Veins closing, flesh reforming until it was smooth and unblemished once more. The color immediately returned to her face.

"Holy crow!" She ran her bloody hand over the healed skin. "How did you do that?"

I shrugged and stood, pulling her to her feet. "It's a gift." I answered, tracing the water with my mind to its source: a large waterfall. _Perfect._

"Who are you? And why were you outside the Cullen's house on my birthday?" She demanded rather rudely, apparently over her initial awe at my skills.

I mean, I just saved her life for goodness sake. A thank you wouldn't kill her, would it?

"Ivy." I answered in my southern lilt. "A soothsayer sent me on a quest and I just saved your life, so you might want to be a little nicer to me. Especially considering the fact that I could easily suck out every drop of blood from your body in the blink of an eye." I added, meanly.

I mean, I _could_ do that, but I wouldn't. She didn't need to know that though.

Bella gasped and tried to pull her arm from my grasp, but despite her taller frame, I was stronger. I looked her up and down. Where she was night, I was day. She was a brunette, I was a blonde. She was tall, I was short. She was willowy, I was curvy. She had brown eyes, I had blue. She was annoying, I was awesome. (The only exception being our skin tones. I was a lovely shade of gold from sunlight and she was as pale as nerd stuck in her basement playing Call of Duty all day)

"So it's really your birthday, huh? You could have fooled me with that enthusiastic attitude back there." I quipped.

"I'm just not in a good mood." She said hollowly.

"Yeah, your imminent death at the hands of those vamps would put a damper on any party, I suppose."

"They weren't going to kill me." She argued, as if the idea of vampires killing humans was absurd.

I snorted. "Yeah. _Riiiight. _I'm sure they're the nicest folks around."

"They are! They don't hunt humans and they only drink animal blood. Edward is my _boyfriend_, I've been with him for a year and he hasn't so much as nicked me with his teeth."

I stopped in my tracks and turned to her. "You're telling me you_ willingly _walked into the home of a vampire coven? What is wrong with you?"

"I told you - " She began, but was cut off when a savage growl rend the night air mere inches from us.

It looked like the captives had escaped.

"Hurry!" Fear spiked my adrenaline levels and I rushed us to the fork in the creek, hearing the comforting rush of tons upon tons of water crashing onto the ground.

But we wouldn't make it. There, blocking the way, was that Edward vamp Bella wouldn't shut up about.

"Let her go!" He yelled, his eyes landing on me with deadly intent.

Not knowing what else to do, I crossed my arms over my head, creating a small ball of diamond hard ice all around Bella and myself.

It was pitch black, so I sent a little energy through the glassy surface to combat my claustrophobia.

"What? How-?" Bella asked, touching the glass in confusion. "Edward!" She screamed, beating against the ice. And if that wasn't annoying enough, I could feel the vampire standing over us, bashing is fists into the orb over and over to try and break it apart. His immense strength causing physical pain to surge through my body.

"Ah!" I screamed as pain licked up my arms. I pressed back, trying to strengthen the ice further.

"Bella!" The vampire's muffled voice called through the ice. "Bella! I'm going to get you out!"

"Like_. Hell._" I spit through gritted teeth. I flicked one finger out and sent a small spike of ice shooting out, directly into his shoulder. He was flung back with a satisfying cry of surprise and pain.

"Don't hurt him!" Bella cried.

"Me hurt _him_?!" I yelled. "You've got to be joking! They are going to _kill_ us!"

"No!" She tugged at my arm, making me weaker by the second. Now I could feel all seven vampires digging their claws into the ice. The orb wasn't going to last long. And neither was I. "They're good. They're peaceful. I swear! Carlisle is a doctor for crying out loud!"

I huffed angrily, knowing I was completely out of options. "Alright!" I bellowed. Bella cringed and so did I when my voice pierced my eardrums at my loud pitch. "I'll drop the shield. But if you hurt me, I swear to the sea and sky that I will kill every last one of you, including the human. Understand?" Bella looked at me with fear again and I could hear her boyfriend's trademark growl, but I didn't drop my arms. "I said, do you understand?"

"Of course." The older vampire said again. I recognized his gratingly calm voice. "We mean you no harm. Let Bella free so we can tend to her wounds."

"Fine." I said, mostly to myself. This was crazy, but if the girl really wanted to stay with them, I would get away with less injury than if I tried to escape with her.

I dropped the shield, turning it into liquid again and spun to my feet, keeping a continuous flow of slightly glowing water circling around me. If they attacked, I was ready.

The seven vampires stood before me in the ankle deep creek. They were paired off. The beauty and the brawn, the pixie and the warrior, the father figure and the mother figure (who looked like a Disney princess), and the vamp-toy who stared intently at Bella.

I stood alone. Adding a few floating spikes to my armory. Seven pair of golden eyes watched them carefully. "Well, go on." I said, nodding to Bella who darted forward and fell dramatically into Edward's arms as if I had been torturing her or something. He held her with only one arm since my small spike was still buried in his marble flesh. I bit back a smug smile.

"Carlisle." He said in shock, pulling her to the older vamp. "Her arm."

"Right, of course." Carlisle, the fatherly doctor said, taking her arm methodically, but his eyebrows bunched together when he saw blood and no wound.

"You're welcome." I couldn't help saying. I wanted recognition, damn it. Even if it was from a bunch of bloodsuckers. I kept my eyes on the warrior, whose dead-eyed stare sent shivers down my spine.

"You have the power to heal?" Carlisle asked me in awe.

"Yes." I said, not offering more information, but happy someone was giving my abilities the proper respect.

"Why are you here, child?" The Snow White look-alike asked.

"A quest from a soothsayer. Very vague. You know how they can be." I said, backing away slowly. They all shifted forward. "Hey, back off!" I yelled, filling the empty space between us with water that I quickly made boil large bubbles and spurt steam. "I'm out of here. You have your human—in better condition than I found her, I might add." My words made Edward cringe, "Don't follow me."

Annoyingly, a shudder ran through my body with enough force to make my knees quiver. Damn human reactions. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to shut out the cold.

"You're freezing!" The doctor said looking to the girl at his side. "Bella too. Please, I am very interested in speaking to an elemental. I thought you had died out centuries ago. Come to our home, we can give you clothing and a ride back into town."

"Nice try, but I don't trust you. Gold eyes, red eyes; you vampires are all the same." I snarked, moving away slowly, the water still circling me. "Don't think because I'm sixteen that I can't or won't hurt you. I have the power and I've killed your kind before. Singlehandedly." I added.

They all looked shocked, then turned to Edward for some reason. "Don't ask me. I said I couldn't hear her." He said.

"Please." The pixie said sweetly. She was even smaller than me, but had ancient eyes, I couldn't begin to guess her age. "I have visions of the future. I can help you sort out what the soothsayer told you. I can even meditate and try to see your future for you." She insisted.

Temptation curled along my spine like my namesake (Ivy, in case you forgot). I really wanted to find the '_him' _the soothsayer spoke about, but trusting vampires went against every instinct my body possessed. Then again, I was cold. And hungry. _And_ there was cake at their house…

Oddly enough, no one was looking at me or Bella like food. And their gold eyes were so strange, but not red. Not even red flecks. Whatever they were drinking, none of it was human. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe these vamps _were_ different. They certainly weren't wild and shifty like other vampires I had come across. They stood very still and did their best to move at a slower pace when they were around humans.

My stomach gurgled and I gave in.

"I keep my water with me at all times. If anyone so much as looks at me wrong, I'll end you." I said in a hard tone, letting the boiling water cool and spikes circling me drop to the ground. But I kept the fluid circle, turing it into a coil of icy bracelets that circled my arms from wrist to elbow. Thankfully, being a water elemental meant burning or freezing water didn't harm me on bare skin contact if I was personally manipulating it in some way.

If I happened to meet another water elemental in battle and they shot jets of scalding water at my face… well, that would be a different story entirely.

The vamps relaxed and I was more than a little amused to see that this coven was genuinely frightened of me. I bet they had never been so taken by surprise before. If it had led to an all out fight, I'm not sure I would have survived so many at once, but I knew I would have taken a few down with me.

The vampires gracefully climbed from the deep creek bed. Bella climbed onto Edward's back and with one great leap, he cleared the edge.

They all looked down at me standing alone at the bottom.

"Need any help?" The largest vampire asked.

I smiled mischievously and gathered the water at my feet into a column, making it grow taller and taller beneath me. And like an elevator, I stepped off at the top of the deep crevice, not a speck of dirt on me.

They all gaped at me. I smiled smugly, brushed invisible dust off my shoulders, and trudged through the woods, leading the way back to the house confidently. It took them a moment to catch up.

My muscles loosened with relief when we entered their warm house. Everything was light and airy. I couldn't help but be charmed by the decor.

When I turned in the foyer and saw them all bunched in a circle, staring at me. "Do you all travel in packs or something?"

If they could have blushed, they would have as they ducked their heads bashfully. "This way…?" Carlisle began, fishing for a name.

"Ivy." I supplied.

"Let's retire to the den, Ivy. Esme will prepare you some food." He said leading the way.

"How did you know I was hungry?" I asked suspiciously.

He smiled kindly. "I can hear your stomach growling."

I didn't blush, but I was embarrassed by that tidbit of information.

It was not a relaxing scene - the vampires and humans sitting together in the den. There was glass and blood everywhere and the large window was now a gaping hole thanks to me. But with a few taps on a key pad from Esme, big steel panels slid down from who-knows-where covered the hole, stopping the bitter flow of wind.

I didn't apologize for the mess. I didn't feel bad for trying to save a human from a vampire. It was more than anyone had ever done for me.

"Ivy, allow me to make the introductions." Carlisle said. "Alice and Jasper." He said pointing to the seer and warrior. "Esme, my wife." Snow White waved politely as she scraped up glass and bleached the heck out of a blood stain. "Rosalie and Emmett." I inclined my head to beauty and the brawn. "And, of course, Edward and Bella."

"Hey." I said to everyone then turned my attention to Edward. "Why can't you hear me?" I asked in a loud voice.

The room erupted in laughter. Have I mentioned that I don't like to be laughed at? I crossed my arms and let a thread of light flash through the ice around my wrists. The laughter stopped.

"I'm a telepath." Edward explained quickly. "That means someone who can-"

"Read thoughts." I finished for him, growing angrier by the second. "Just because I talk slow, doesn't mean I'm stupid." (A big thanks to Sweet Home Alabama for that classic line.)

Edward sat back in the chair he occupied and winced when his shoulder hit the fabric. I smiled pointedly and he looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Well, anyway, I can't read your mind or Bella's. You're the only two on earth I can't read."

I sat back and chucked with new understanding. "And you never will read my thoughts thanks to a witch who owed me a favor. I never thought her odd 'blessing' would be good for anything, though. I guess I was wrong."

'_Thank you, Lydia, wherever you are!'_

"Witches?" Bella asked sitting up in surprise when no one protested their existence. "I'm used to the whole vampire thing, but now I'm hearing about elementals and witches. What else is out there?"

"Vampires, witches, elementals, werewolves, soothsayers, ghosts, and I swear this one time I saw a unicorn." I listed without pause. Edward hugged Bella closer as if to shield her from my words and looked at me angrily. "What?" I challenged. "She's not a baby. She deserves to know what really goes bump in the night. Especially if she's dating a vampire. Aka: the most hated creature in the magical community."

Gah, who does Edward think he is? Her dad? They were such an odd couple.

"Are you new in town, Ivy?" Esme asked, handing me a slice of cake. I ate eagerly, but delicately. Not a crumb was spilled and I didn't talk with my mouth full. I remembered that much from the eight years I got to spend with my mother.

"I am, but I don't plan on staying long." I said, taking another careful bite of cake.

"And what soothsayer prophecy brought you here?" Alice asks.

"Well, according to the old woman, I had three days to change everything and meet _him. _Her incredibly vague directions let me here just in time to see Bella nearly bleed to death in a room full of vamps. I figured saving her was the least I could do." I said openly.

"We weren't going to hurt her." Emmett said defensively.

"Really? Jasper could've fooled me." I said, giving the blonde a steady look that he returned coldly.

"I was taken by surprise." He said in a slight southern accent that was music to my ears.

"Hey! Another southerner!" I smiled leaning closer to him. "Where are you from?"

"Texas. 1844." He said crisply. The option for further discussion was clearly closed by his icy tone.

"Well, I guess you haven't been in the homeland in a while because we're normally much more polite." I said with a glare.

"And threatening the lives of my family is so genteel?" He shot back.

I bit back a smile, liking the challenge from him, but his girlfriend didn't need to look so possessive. As if I'd be interested in a vampire. Ha! The idea was outrageous - no, _hysterical_.

"Well, excuse me, but I have to look after myself. Remember when I said vampires were the most hated creatures in the magical community? That wasn't an exaggeration. Everyone hates you."

"Including you?" Rosalie asked, a dangerous note in her smooth voice.

"I've had my run-ins with your kind." I shrugged noncommittally. I would never admit it out loud, but I was growing to appreciate these tame vampires. I always thought the idea of vampires was cool, if they weren't such savages. I wasn't going to let my guard down though. Not a chance.

"Well, in all my centuries, I've never met an elemental. Especially a water elemental which I believed to be the most rare." Carlisle said, trying to ease the tension.

I smiled despite the awkwardness permeating the room. "I was four when I made the rain stop pouring over my sandbox so I could keep playing. Mom freaked out." I laughed to mask the pain of missing her. "She thought I was demon possessed."

The room chuckled with me. (Did I mention that I don't mind being laughed _with_?)

"I must say, it is an honor to meet you, Ivy. Are there many more elementals in the world today?" Carlisle asked, his head tilted to the side slightly as he took in my words.

I tapped my chin. "I've met two, but she was earth and the other boy was air and as far as they knew, we were the only ones." I said sadly. "There is a prophecy though."

"A prophecy?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, they say there's a powerful elemental who has command of water, earth, air, and even fire. But some speculate about the fire part. Either way, he's supposed to be able to sense the ability of other elementals and unlock their power to rebuild the elemental class."

"Amazing." Carlisle said. "What an era that would be…"

I nodded, my eyes feeling heavy all of the sudden. I was exhausted. I stood. "Well, it's late. I'd better start the trek back to town. Thanks for the cake." I said with a quick wave, the intention of falling into my motel bed and passing out immediately was at the forefront of my mind. It's a shame it was such a long walk back to town…

"Let me give you a ride back." Alice said, rising to her feet. "We could talk more about your quest."

I hesitated. But one look at the trees thrashing about in the cold wind made up my mind for me. "Alright, a ride would be much appreciated." I agreed. "Thanks."

"Alice, I don't think…" Jasper began, but she silenced him with a look. They stared intently at each other for a moment before he nodded, jaw tight.

"And listen, I didn't mean to burst in here so rudely. I just saw a bleeding girl and a bunch of vampires and reacted." I shrugged. There, universe, you happy? I apologized. Sort of… Whatever, that's all they were going to get.

"It's probably for the best. With Bella's blood practically being my kryptonite, who knows what would have happened? And I would rather kill myself than hurt her." Edward said, kissing the top of Bella's head.

"Oh!" I said with new understanding. "She's your singer. That makes more and less sense all at the same time." How in the world is she still alive? She bled in front of him!

"A singer? What?" Bella asked, blushing. Did she have a death wish or something? Honestly!

"Not an actual _singing_ singer. It's a legend of a rare, but perfect blend of scent and blood type that is pure, sinful temptation to a vampire. When they come across it, it's impossible to stop from tasting. Your blood literally sings to him." I was impressed that the teen hadn't taken a sip yet. Supposedly it was unheard of to resist, much less spend regular amounts of time around their singer.

"How do you know this?" Edward asked, mildly irritated that he couldn't pluck the information from my mind, or so I assumed.

"When I was fourteen, a vampire came across me." I revealed. "I was his singer. He's dead now."

Silence. Silence and disbelieving looks.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you, a human, kill a vampire?" Jasper asked. "And at fourteen?"

"I had never seen a vampire before." I admitted reluctantly. "I always had a plan of escape or attack in the back of my mind for when I came across one, but I probably wouldn't have survived if he hadn't come across me when I was swimming in the ocean one night."

I remembered the feel of the moon on my skin as I played in the water in a cove so no one could see me practice my craft. Then out of nowhere, a cold feeling swam down my spine, igniting my intuition of nearby danger.

The man was in his forties and handsome beyond belief. He stared at me with blood red eyes, inhaling deeply from a few feet away.

I knew I was in deep shit.

He took a running leap and landed in the water next to me, hissing like a snake. I flung out my arm and froze him where he stood, burring my head under the waves and kicking powerfully, making the water funnel around me like a jet engine to get further out into the depths.

I sank to the bottom and caught my breath, (Did I mention that I can breath underwater? One of the perks of being a water elemental. No big.)

I thought I was going to be safe down there, that he would assume I had died, but the psycho followed me to the bottom of the ocean and before I knew it, I was being dragged from the water and literally thrown onto the beach on a pile of seaweed and sand.

"It was difficult." I finally said. "He had the upper hand, but I managed to wrap enough ice around him to stop him. He kept screaming that my blood was calling him - that he couldn't stop until he'd tasted me." I wrinkled my nose. "He started breaking through the ice. I had no choice. I ripped him into ten pieces and lit him on fire." I finished, not mentioning how I cried and vomited on the beach as I lit his body on fire again and again until all traces of him were gone.

I felt so guilty for killing someone.

My second kill was much cleaner and there was no remorse in her death.

"Incredible." Carlisle said. "The ice is so cold and hard that it pulled him apart? Almost like a vampire attacking a vampire." He said to himself, deep in thought.

"So, Alice, about that ride?" I yawned, my eyes growing more tired by the second.

"Of course." She said rubbing her porcelain forehead absentmindedly.

"Happy birthday Bella." I said with a nod.

"Thanks." She said, "You know, for healing me."

I smiled. "Sorry again, Esme." I glanced around the room and reached out with my hand and gathered all the blood, glass, and puddles of water in a icy ball and sent it hurtling through the open front door, deep into the woods.

"It's no problem, sweetie." She said, wrapping me in a cold hug that made my skin tingle. "If you ever need a place to stay, please consider this a safe haven for you."

I nodded, slightly taken aback. I had destroyed their home, called them murderers, and threatened their lives _multiple_ times, and she was offering me a place to stay?

Strange people.

"I will." I made the empty promise, then remembered the spike of ice still buried in Edward's shoulder. "Oh, almost forgot." I put my arm over the wound and pulled out the oversized thorn, crushing it in my hands until it was icy dust.

He relaxed visibly and licked his thumb before placing it over the puncture wound. I had heard that vampire venom was almost like superglue to the immortal, but I hadn't believed it until now. "Thanks."

"Not used to pain, are you?" I asked.

He shook his head and smiled just a bit. "No. Nothing hurts a vampire except a vampire. And you, apparently."

"And don't you forget it." I said, flashing a good-natured smile. "Okay, I'm really leaving this time." I waved and followed Alice out of the front door. She disappeared briefly and reappeared with my icy jacket in her hands. I took it from her, but didn't put it on. I'm not _that _desperate for warmth. "Thanks." I said. She smiled and led me to a black Lexus in the garage. I slid into the front seat, not feeling comfortable enough to confine myself with a seatbelt.

"Where to?" Alice asked, starting up the engine that purred like a panther. She drove _very_ fast. There were no bumps as we went down the midnight road, but the trees were flying by fast enough to make my heart race.

I wished I could drive, but you had to have a parent or guardian with you in order to get a license and since I had neither…

"I'm staying at the Oak-view Motel." I answered with a yawn and keeping a careful eye on the road. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem." She paused. "So, who's this '_him_' the soothsayer spoke of?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm not supposed to find a 'him' at all. Maybe I was supposed to find a _her_. I mean, I followed the soothsayer's directions as best as I could and it led me right to Bella's birthday party. What else could it have—?" Alice suddenly swerved the car dangerously off a few feet of the beaten path, cutting off my sentence.

"Whoa! Alice, watch the road!" I yelled when she nearly hit a huge pine tree with the car. She clenched the steering wheel with fists tight enough to make it creak, her eyes were staring ahead, but not seeing. "Alice! Snap out of it!" I screamed.

I felt sick with panic as a sharp turn loomed ahead. I punched her in the face to try and get her to snap out of it, but she didn't react, my hand really hurt though. "Wake up Alice!" I screamed. The steering wheel broke under her hands. "No!" I screeched, trying to open the door, but it was locked and there wasn't enough time to click the button on the controls.

We hit the pine trees head on.

Everything went black.

I think I died.

**Wow. That was a really long chapter. My apologies. I ****probably**** should have split it into two, but I didn't and I'm not going back to change it now. **

**I really hope you liked it and if you ****didn't****, well, thanks for taking the time to ready anyway. I'm sure it riddled with grammatical errors. I may have a decent vocabulary, but I'm not great with remembering all the rules.**

**I'm new to this sight, so if you PM me or comment, don't get offended if I don't respond right away.**

**Thanks a billion!**

**Chapter 2 on the way!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. I've written a lot of the story on my computer and I'm going to try and upload the chapters as fast as I can. If you've stuck around to read the second chapter, you're the best. Thanks!**

**It's shorter than last chapter, but I really like this one.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or water bending, but I do own Ivy. **

**(Chapter Two)**

You'd think that passing out would be fun, blissful, pain-free. Well, it wasn't.

I was nauseous and it felt like I was swaying back and forth in a hammock and there were splinters of pain everywhere - pricks in the crease of my elbow, cracks in my rib cage with every breath, spikes in my throat when I moved my head.

It totally sucked.

Finally, _finally, _I broke through the fog and woke up.

I was in a white gown, covered from head to toe in bandages, laying on crunchy hospital sheets in a plain hospital room—my least favorite place in the world— alone and pissed off.

That damn vampire just had to loose it and send me into a freaking tree!? That's it! I am getting my license no matter what it takes.

On cue, Carlisle walked into the room with his best doctorly expression on his face. He even had on his knee-length lab coat and patient file in his hands.

"What the hell happened?" I rasped through a voice that reminded me distinctly of chipped paint.

I tried to sit up and cringed onto the sheets. "Take it easy." He said apologetically. "Alice had an intense vision and crashed the car. You were severely injured and we had to pull you from the wreckage."

"How bad am I doc?"

"Three broken ribs, six serious gashes including one on your face along with numerous other scrapes, and extreme blood loss. We couldn't type you, so it was touch and go for a while."

"Why'd you bring me to a hospital?" I asked, rather annoyed. I mean breaking out of hospitals was a tricky business. When you were as young as me every staff member always had a million pesky questions. Like what my name was and who my parents were. Nosy, am I right?

Carlisle chuckled at my tone, "What else would you have had me do?"

"I don't know? Draw a bath?" I said, breathing evenly through my nose. I needed water. Lots of it. Sooner rather than later would be nice.

"We considered that, but I was afraid of drowning you or causing an infection."

"I can breath water." I said, struggling to my feet.

"Let me help you." He said, sweeping me into his marble arms. I shivered from their cold and he smiled apologetically.

"You need to get me out of here. I don't want to get on the news for being a medical miracle again."

"Again?" He asked, then shook his head. "Of course, but there's no need to sneak away. This room is in our home. I had it built when Edward began dating Bella in case she ever needed medical assistance and we couldn't explain her injures."

I blinked. "That's really messed up."

"That's the way of things unfortunately." He shrugged, making my abdomen scream in pain. "Edward would never purposefully hurt her, but if you hadn't intervened at her birthday, I would have brought her here to stitch her up."

"How many days has it been since her birthday, by the way?" I asked, hardly wanting the answer.

"Five."

I cringed. That's a long time to be asleep. The pain was steadily becoming overwhelming as it spread through every limb. "Please, get me to a bath full of water." I begged, burying my face into his chest. "Unless you have a pool around here somewhere."

"Of course." I felt him moving and there was a considerable amount of wind blowing through my matted hair and when I opened my eyes we were in an massive bathroom.

Esme smiled at me as she filled a deep jacuzzi tub with steamy water. "Dear, I'm so happy to see you awake." She smiled, patting my face.

I managed a smile back and eyed the tub greedily. "I think I can stand."

Carlisle helped me slide to my feet and after a moment of extreme dizziness, I looked up into the mirror. Horror froze me in place. My hair was red with blood, my face was black and blue with a terrible cut going from my hairline to my jaw. The hospital gown was stained with gore and there were bandages all over my arms and legs seeping blood.

"I look hideous!" I shrieked. Thank God for these healing powers. Soon I would be good as new. I turned to my vampire helpers. "How can you be around me, anyway?" I asked curiously gesturing to the blood.

"It's difficult for me." Esme said almost shamefully, "But our diet gives us clear consciouses and better control over the cravings. We drink only animal blood. Carlisle himself is practically immune to the draw of human blood."

"I'm impressed. That must explain the eyes." I said, relieved when the tub was full. I crept slowly to the side and looked back at them. "This could take a while. I can breath under the water, so don't try to pull me out."

They nodded, looking at me curiously. I dipped my finger in the water, making it a degree hotter before easing my entire body into the heated tub that now glowed like the full moon.

Under the water was heaven. My muscles relaxed as soon as the heat circled them. (I really loved being warm.) I drank a huge gulp, allowing the healing infused water to soothe my sore throat and neck from the inside out, as well as any internal injuries I may have sustained.

I ripped off bandages and felt the skin on my face close up slowly. I ran my hands over the smooth skin of my jaw, reveling in the feeling of being whole. It felt like minutes, but hours must've passed as my ribs came back together and the bruises faded and every cut was sealed shut after I carefully tugged each useless stitch out with a blade of water. When I finally stood on two feet I was giddy with the healing sensation, completely fine and one hundred percent back to normal.

"Now, _that_ felt good." I said wiping water from my eyes. I was greeted by the entire vampire clan.

"That was awesome!" Emmett said appreciatively.

The rest of them murmured their thoughts and I smiled at their complements. But my smile died when Alice walked forward slowly. "Ivy, I'm so, so sorry. I've had visions before, but they're never lasted that long. And I've never hurt anyone because of one before. I feel so terrible."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You almost killed me." I accused.

"I know." She said, hanging her head miserably. "If you could have felt what I felt, you'd understand why I got so distracted."

I crossed my arms, feeling more than a little ridiculous that I was standing in a tub dripping from head to toe. "I forgive you, but don't get offended if I never accept ride from you again."

She nodded her head once. "I understand." A smile spread slowly over her face.

"Well." I said, looking at the vampires. "I'm really leaving this time. See ya!"

"You can't!" Edward protested. "You're supposed to stay with us."

"Excuse me?" I asked, slightly worried that they were going to lock me in a closet or something.

"Alice, tell her." He nudged her with his shoulder.

"Well," She began carefully. "The soothsayer was right. You really did change everything. I saw what was supposed to happen to our family from the point where Bella got cut on her birthday to far into the future. Then, I saw it get erased like chalk off a blackboard."

"So?" I asked, "What's that got to do with me?"

"Edward was supposed to feel so guilty about hurting Bella, so guilty that he was going to leave and make us go with him creating a domino effect, but now that future is completely lost."

"I repeat: so?"

"So," Jasper bit out in annoyance. "In our new future, Alice sees you staying with us."

"And why would I ever do a thing like that?" I asked, my annoyance matching the vampire's.

"Because we can give you what you lack," Said Esme in the sweetest tone imaginable. "A family."

I froze in shock, completely taken aback by the offer. The family thing, not the place to say since she already offered that once.

My eyes narrowed. "How do you know I don't have a family?"

Rosalie surprised me by answering. "When you were in the accident, we took it upon ourselves to search for any relatives you may have. It was difficult since we only had your first name, but we tracked you down in an old search alert for a runaway foster child. And we sort of guessed the rest."

I relaxed. They knew I had been in foster care, but they didn't know _why. _And that was a story I had rather keep to myself at the moment.

"I've been on my own for a while. I'm used to it." I said, looking seriously at everyone in the room.

"But you don't have to be anymore." Alice said. "Our initial meeting was rough to begin with, but we can get past that. I've seen you stay and you blossom with us."

I'll admit, the temptation to accept their offer was strong. These people were rich, lived in a nice house, drove nice cars, and seemed relatively happy and close-knit. But that didn't mean I would fit in with them and be happy as well.

And another draw back… They were bloodsuckers!

"Being afraid for my life every second doesn't seem that appealing to me." I said and a few of them looked offended.

"No one has fallen off the wagon in decades." Carlisle said soothingly. To be honest, I wasn't all that soothed.

"This family was started because none of us had a home. You're still a child in so many ways. Don't you feel tired? Don't you want a place to stay? To have people looking after you instead of just looking after yourself?" Edward asked.

They all looked so open, so hopeful for me to join their ranks. Even Jasper… well sort of. He looked like he would be content either way.

My eyes became suspiciously misty.

Edward hit the nail on the head. I _did_ miss having a home. It had been so long since I'd been able to kick up my feet in a place that I felt welcome. Not a place I had begged to stay at or scrounged up money to rent for the night._ 'Maybe, just maybe, this could work. Maybe I don't have to be alone anymore…'_

I took a huge breath, "I _can't_ believe I'm saying this, but I accept your offer. I'll stay." I said, surprised by how happy they all seemed at my words. "It's strictly on a trial basis and absolutely no biting." I said sternly. "Or I'm gone."

And just like that I gained a set of parents and more siblings than I knew what to do with.

Esme got to work right away saying she was going to convert what she called 'Carlisle's art room' into my bedroom. Emmett challenged me to a sparring session, 'vampire versus elemental: the battle of the century' or so he called it. Alice and Rosalie said we needed to go shopping. Carlisle asked me hundreds of questions about my powers and Edward wanted to know about the spell on me that blocked his mind reading. The only quiet one was Jasper, but I didn't take it personally. He seemed to be quiet in general.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I said, holding up my hands to stop the flood of words. "First thing's first. I need my stuff from the hotel. And," I added, plucking at the nasty hospital gown. "A change of clothes."

"I'll get her something!" Alice and Rose said at the same time, running from the room so fast it made my wet hair sway in a gust of wind.

"Um, okay." I said. "Jasper, will you drive me to the motel? Fingers crossed they haven't thrown out my stuff yet." I said, thinking the quiet one would be the best option for a driver. Not a physic or a mind reader who are too easily distracted by thoughts or visions.

He nodded once, not looking happy. Well fine. I wasn't going to consider him an honorary brother if that was the case.

"We should make this official, Ivy. We could forge papers allowing Esme and I full guardianship. You could attend school, get a license…" Carlisle said with a hesitant, hopeful smile. I was a little wary about having anything official written down about me, I preferred to stay off the radar. But he did say forge _and_ license…

"Alright. It's Ivy Mae Adair. I'll be seventeen on December 8th." I said, knowing his quick brain would remember the information.

"I'll draw up the papers now. Would you like to attend Forks High School with Edward and Alice and Bella?"

"Um…" Now, a home I was excited about, but I hadn't been to school since I ran away from my foster home… at _twelve_. I'm sure they've gone over much harder stuff since then.

"You'll do fine, dear." Esme said helping me from the tub to wrap me in a chilly hug. She was acting more and more motherly with every passing second, but it didn't feel forced. Taking care of people just seemed like her natural state of being.

"Alright, but I'm not bookish in the slightest." I said reluctantly. "I'll probably flunk out the first day."

"Nonsense." Carlisle said patting my head in a fatherly way. "You'll do fine. I'm going to draw up those papers. Esme?" He said, pulling her from the room, Edward followed close behind.

Now it was just Emmett and Jasper.

"So…" I said, pulling water from my hair carefully and tossing it back into the tub. "What's it like living here?"

"Boring usually." Emmett answered, his eyes on my every movement as I worked with the water.

My brow furrowed. "You have endless time. What do you do with it?"

"School." Jasper said.

"Keeping up the human charade." Emmett added.

"That's all?" I asked in disbelief.

"What else is there?" Jasper asked almost rhetorically.

I stated the obvious. "Helping people, obviously."

Emmett snorted. "We have to stay hidden. If any regular human finds out about us, we will be put to death and so will they."

"So? The Voltori are a world away." I said, naming the boogeyman of vampire bedtime stories.

"How do you know about the Voltori?" Emmett asked, brows raised.

"I find it useful to know my enemy." I said, tossing my now-dry hair over my shoulder and placing my hands on my hips. "You have power, gifts, money; but it seems like Carlisle is the only one of you who actually contributes anything to the world outside."

Neither vampire boy had a thing to say against me.

"Wow." I sat on the edge of the tub. "Self-centered much?" I said to myself quietly before I remembered that they could hear me.

"Excuse me, but I don't see how a child would know more about this than we would. Emmett and I are decades older than you'll ever be. We understand the workings of the world from a vampire's standpoint. You don't." Jasper said, his frown was on the knife's edge of irritating and terrifying.

"I don't care how old you are." I ground out, pissed that he was always annoyed with me. And I _really _didn't like being called a child. "Do you know where I was two weeks ago?"

He was silent.

"A coal mine on the east coast had hit an underground river and it flooded with water. Tons of workers were trapped in the maze. While the rescue team was struggling to find a way to help them, I swam inside, froze the leak, and got the seventy-six survivors out." I stood nose to nose with Jasper. "I may be young, but I don't squander my talents. I save lives. What do you do? Play teenager?"

Done with the conversation, I swept from the room. Ignoring Jasper's angry eyes and Emmett's appreciative "Damn."

Ugh! What a jerk! How could they just sit around and do nothing when they were basically invulnerable to harm? The lives they could be saving. The difference they could make in the world…

"There you are!" Alice said, running up to me at lightening speed with a pair of grey skinny jeans, flower print blouse, and green cardigan right when Rosalie darted to my side with a regular pair of jeans, red sweater, and black converse tennis shoes.

"Sorry, Alice." I said, reaching for the sweater and jeans. "This is more my style. I'm not a blouse and cardigan kind of girl." Rose looked triumphant and Alice pouted openly.

"Told you, Alice." Rosalie chimed.

"I'll soon change your mind." Alice promised with a giggle. "Jasper! Time to take our new sister to the motel!" She called and I jumped a little at the unfamiliar title, ducking into the nearest room and quickly changing clothes. Thankfully the bra and panties Rose snagged were the right size, as well as the rest of the ensemble.

"Ready?" I asked Jasper when I emerged from the room fully clothed.

"Let's go." He said, leading me to the garage, now minus a black Lexus. He chose a silver Volvo and slid in the driver's seat.

I opened the door, but didn't get inside. "Promise you won't crash?"

"Just get in." He said with the perfect imitation of a storm cloud and pulled my arm so I was forced to sit.

"Ow!" I complained rubbing my wrist. "Don't manhandle me, got it?"

"I'm not afraid of you, you don't have any water in here." He said smugly. Then it started raining. Not just drizzling either, but a torrential downpour in a matter of seconds.

"You were saying?" I smirked, making circles and spirals in the rain for him to see.

"Alright." He grumbled. "Put on your seatbelt, you win this round."

"Thanks." I clicked the belt into place and off we went.

It didn't take long for Jasper to get us to town, mostly because he sped so quickly I thought I was going to have a stroke. I used my power to move the water away from the wheels, so at least we wouldn't hydroplane. No matter how great my body felt, I wasn't ready for another head-on collision.

We pulled into the motel parking lot and I got out and strode to the dingy management office, wiping rain from my face as the downpour continued. "Hidy-ho there!" A plump woman with a pleasingly chipper Canadian accent said from behind the checkout desk. "What can I do for ya?"

"I was in room 13 a few days ago and I was in an accident and couldn't get back to pick up my belongings. Do you happen to have my bag? Its a blue book-bag with random keychains hanging on the zipper." I crossed my fingers, hoping she didn't throw it out. It was all I had in the world.

"Oh, you betcha! I have it right here!" She said kindly, pulling out my worn bag and handing it over.

"Thank you so much!" I said, pulling the straps over my shoulders. "Can I give you something in return for holding it for me?"

"No, don't worry about it. It was no problem. You just have a nice day, alrighty?"

"I will. Thank you ma'am." I waved and walked out of the office, too preoccupied with my bag to notice the guy walking in. I bumped into him pretty hard.

"Excuse me!" I said, stepping around him. But he moved in my way, huddling close to me under the tiny awning over the office door.

"What do we have here?" He said. I looked up into a weathered mid-forties face with a scruffy beard and frayed jeans and flannel. A hunter, no doubt. "You like a girl who could use a good time. Me and my buddies were just about to buy some beer and rent a room. Want to join us, beautiful?"

Wow, a yankee in these parts. Who'da guessed?

It was probably as novel as a southerner here actually…

"Sorry, I'm a minor." I said, trying to side step him again, but he blocked me.

"That's alright, we won't turn you in." He winked and I felt my stomach turn with disgust. _Yeah right!_

"Like I said—" I began but was cut off.

"Why don't you be on your way and leave my sister alone?" Jasper said coming up behind the rude guy. He couldn't see Jasper, but he could sense the predator in his bones. Bloodshot eyes went wide and he actually shivered with fear.

"Sorry." He said, turning to peek at Jazz from over his shoulder. "You have a good day." He said to me before rushing inside.

I chuckled as Jasper growled under his breath. "Hey," I hit his chest lightly with the back of my hand. "Ease up. I could've handled him." I said.

"Lust is very irritating." He said wiping at his arms as if they were covered in dirt and he was trying to get it off.

"Come again?"

"I'm an empath." He said, not elaborating much. But that was alright, I knew empaths were gifted with the ability to feel other's emotions, control them as well if they were powerful enough.

"That must suck." I said, patting his shoulder sympathetically before trudging back to the car.

He caught up easily, "And that doesn't bother you? That I can feel what you feel?"

"Why should it?" I shrugged. "I wear my emotions on my sleeve. It's nothing to hide."

He chuckled before ducking into the car. "I know you could have handled him." He said once we were on the road again. "But you're one of us now. We look out for each other. Get used to it."

"Okay. I'll return the favor the next time an older woman gives you untoward attention." I said with a cheeky smile, wringing a laugh from the stoic vampire.

I think I was going to like it in this family.

**There. Short, but sweet. **

**Thanks for sticking with me this far. I have to admit, the idea of people reading my stories makes me feel kind of sick with nerves, but if I ever want to publish an original work, I'd better get used to actually letting people read my stuff.**

**Love will soon be in the air for any helps romantics like me out there. **

**Chapter 3 soon!**

**P.S. As usual, please forgive my spelling/grammatical errors. I wrote this in a hurry. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. There was a problem with Chapter 3 the first time I tried to post it, this is my 3rd attempt to fix the problem. I really hope it works.**

**(Chapter Three)**

"You'll do fine." Esme said, patting my shoulder as I took a deep breath. We were standing outside of the local DMV, forged papers in hand, so I could finally get my driver's license.

Emmett had taken me out in his massive jeep for some driving lessons, but it turned out to be a mudding free-for-all and eventually he got out of the car and let me chase him around and try to hit him with the large vehicle.

So I wasn't sure exactly how much I had learned… But we had fun, maybe that counted for something? I looked up at the big 'Forks Department of Motor Vehicles' sign above the cinderblock building.

Maybe not.

"Okay. Let's do this." I said, hyping myself up.

"That's the spirit," Esme said, smiling when I opened the door for her. My shoes squeaked on the streaked linoleum floor as we moved to the front desk.

It had been ten, jam packed days with the Cullens. We spent the first day talking mostly. I got the full backstories on most of them, their human lives and how they became vampires and what they had been up to until I made my grand entrance.

I had a slight feeling of suspicion when Esme and Rosalie told their stories they were holding something back. But I couldn't be sure and I wasn't going to pry either, I had been less than forthcoming when I spoke of my past.

Orphaned at eight. Stuck in the foster system till I was twelve. Ran away. Moved around doing good deeds and performing 'street magic' to earn fast cash along the way. That's all I was willing to share for now.

But I liked it with them.

They were kindhearted, if not a little self-involved. I still thought they should be doing more with their immortality, but they weren't hurting people and they seemed to be doing all they could to make me feel like part of their rag-tag family.

I felt like a new toy sometimes. One of them was always dragging me from one place to the other from the time I woke up to when my head fell back onto the pillow at night.

I was a little tired of the whole 'perfect pair' thing though. They were all so in love with their significant others. Even Edward, although it caused him physical pain to be around Bella. I felt alone around them at times, but I was still happier than I'd been in a long time, so I put up with all the sappy stuff.

"Can I help you?" The bored lady at the DMV front desk asked, pulling me back to the present.

I stood up straight and squared my shoulders. "I'm here to get my license."

"Parent or legal guardian present?" She asked, looking slightly less bored when Esme walked up. It was hard not be impressed by her beauty.

"I'm Ivy's legal guardian." Esme said, passing the forged papers and proof of residence to the woman, snapping her out of what I liked to call the dazzle-trance.

"Take a seat, we'll call you back momentarily." She said after a cursory glance at the papers.

Esme sat next to me in the blue plastic seats, my knee was immediately bouncing up and down with nerves. An eternity later, they were calling me back. Esme smiled at me as the door closed between us, leaving her to wait in the lobby and me to face my fate with my driving instructor. I took a breath and clutched the car key in my pocket with a shaking fist.

He followed me to Edward's Volvo and watched carefully as I clicked my seatbelt into place, checked my mirrors, and started the car. "Take a left out of the parking lot." He said in a sleepy voice.

I drove slow—well, right at the speed limit which was slower than I normally would drive—and followed every instruction to the letter. And within the next thirty minutes I was skipping from the DMV with a shiny new driver's license in my hands.

"This is so great!" I said, hugging Esme again, nearly hurting myself when I forgot she was basically made of stone. "Thank you!"

"It was my pleasure." She said laughing at my enthusiasm. "Care to drive us home?"

I smiled and took the keys back from her and drove us to the Cullen's house. (I was having a hard time referring to it as 'home') Esme got in the drivers side and took off back to town, leaving me with my 'siblings' who promptly picked me up and cheered their congratulations.

"Thanks guys." I said with a laugh when I was once again on two feet.

"The stages of human life: growing up, getting a license, graduating, marriage, kids… It's just so exciting!" Rose said, her gold eyes shining with mirth. "I love having a human sister." I was a little startled by her bluntness, but not offended. Rose really did think I was a life-size barbie sometimes.

"Have you thought about where you want to drive to first?" Alice asked.

"I've really been missing the ocean." I admitted. "The waterfall through the woods is wonderful, but… well I guess you'd have to be a water elemental to understand. I'll probably head over to LaPush beach first."

There was a slight damper on everyone's enthusiasm at my words.

"What? What did I say?"

"It's just…" Alice said quietly. "We can't go with you."

"Why?" I said, looking up at the cloudy sky. "It's not even sunny!"

"Let's go inside, its kind of a long story." Jasper said, leading the way to the living room.

One seated, Edward began to talk. "The Quileute tribe lives at the coast in La Push. They have a long line of werewolf ancestry." He then told me of their first run in with the inhabitants of La Push decades ago and how they convinced the werewolves they weren't killers. Human killers at least.

"Werewolves." I said with a smile. "I see."

"We're not scared of them." Emmett scoffed, his bulging muscles rippling in defiance.

"I'm pretty sure you're not scared of anything Emmett." I chuckled when he nodded in agreement.

"We made a peace treaty with their leader. They won't attack us if we stay off their land. So, if there are any remaining werewolves alive over there, they will try to wipe us out if we set one foot over the boarder. And that's a fight we would rather avoid." Edward finished.

"So no vampires can cross the boarder?" I asked for clarification.

"No vampires." Alice confirmed.

"So, I can still go? I'm a human… technically." I said with a sly smile.

"No." Edward bit, shaking his head emphatically. "If something happens, we won't be able cross and help you."

"What's going to happen to me? An elemental? In the ocean?" I said, my mind made up to go no matter they said. "Last time a vampire attacked me in the ocean I survived, he didn't. And if there are werewolves over there, there should be no vampires in the immediate area besides y'all."

"Why do all the humans in my life insist on going across that damned line?" Edward said to himself.

"Don't treat me like a baby. I can handle myself. Don't you remember how we met?" I reminded.

"We were taken off guard." Jasper said. "It would be different now. And you wouldn't only have to worry about vampires; werewolves are just as dangerous, if not more so because they're so unpredictable."

"Oh really?" I said, narrowing my eyes. "Is that how you want to play it?" They all looked in agreement with Jasper, totally doubting my fighting abilities. "Fine. Emmett, outside. It's time to fight."

Emmett's face lit up - he loved violence so much it was actually cute.

"No way!" Rosalie cried. "You'll hurt her, Emmett. You can't kill our new sister."

"He won't!" I yelled right when Emmett said, "She can handle it!" I smiled, at least he thought I was tough.

Not wanting to listen to a debate, I shot to my feet and ran outside as fast as I could, aiming towards the water fall.

"No you don't!" Emmett yelled behind me. Before I knew it, I was pushed, rather hard, down a four foot drop into a dry part of the creek.

I scrambled to my feet, scraped and bruised, but not enough to distract me… or more importantly to make me bleed. No one needed that headache right now.

There was a small puddle of water at my right hand, I managed to pull it around my fist like a diamond-hard glove before Emmett dragged me to my feet. Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Rose protested at the top of the creek, telling Emmett to go easy on me.

But there was no need. Emmett was laughing in triumph as he faked a bite to my jugular so I pulled my arm back and punched him as hard as I could in the face with the ice glove.

It was like a crack of thunder when the glove met his face. He yelled out in pain and surprise, dropping me onto the forest floor.

I melted the water that protected my hand and quickly wrapped it around Emmett's eyes and froze it like a blindfold in a few quick gestures.

"What the—?" Emmett bellowed, tugging at the ice.

I scrambled to my feet and took off, cheered on by the audience.

The waterfall pulsed ahead of me, sending gallons of crisp water closer to me. I reached out and pulled, making spikes stick up around me in a wide radius. Then gathered more spikes with hovered the air and finally covered both my hands in ice gloves.

Emmett was snorting with anger like a raging bull when he managed to climb from the creek. Ice was still covering his face, so he was using smell and hearing to locate me.

"Hey Emmett." I taunted. "Want to come this way?"

"You'll regret this, little human." He said, scraping away a few layers of ice at his eyes. I took pity on him and melted it.

He blinked a few times, taking in my fortifications.

"Here goes nothing." He said running towards me so fast he became a blur of color.

I pushed, blunting the ends of the spikes so they wouldn't stab into him, and sent him back again with a sound of grating metal. He slammed into a tree and broke it in half. The huge trunk, unfortunately, was falling right where I stood.

"Crap." I muttered, jumping and rolling out of the way as the huge limb crashed into the ground with enough force to rattle my teeth.

I reached for more water and just as it started to come forward, Emmett was in front of me, smiling wickedly.

I screamed in surprise, but managed to freeze the ground he stood on. He looked down in amusement before stomping his feet, breaking up the ice into big chunks.

He was distracted like I'd planned. I pulled a river of water from behind me, sent it up over my head like a huge wave, and crashed it on top of him before he could react. Then I did my thing, turning the torrent into a block of ice.

He was frozen. I had won.

"Ha!" I yelled, dancing around his frozen figure. "I told you I could handle myself!" Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Rose were right behind me in a flash.

"Impressive." Jasper said, knocking on the ice with his fist, a small smile tugging the corner of his lips.

"Okay, Ivy. We get it. Now unfreeze my husband." Rosalie barked in annoyance with just a dash of worry.

"Alright, alright." I touched the ice with my finger and it immediately melted pouring down and splashing everybody. My converse were soaked to the socks by the cold water, but I quickly dried them out.

"You—!" Emmett began accusingly as he wrung water from his clothing. "Rematch! That wasn't fair!"

Edward chuckled and patted his muscled shoulder. "From my vantage it was, brother. You should have been looking up."

"Now, I am taking my new license and borrowing a car, and driving to LaPush tonight to play in the ocean. I will be perfectly safe." I said seriously, leaving no room in my tone for argument.

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair in irritation. "We can't stop you, obviously. But we are getting you a waterproof cellphone and you have to call one of us when you get there and when you leave. Agreed?"

I shrugged. "Hey, I'm not going to pass up a new cellphone. Especially a waterproof one. I agree to your terms, Eddie."

Everyone was laughing and we walked back to the house highlighting the fight and were greeted by Carlisle and Esme who wanted to know what all the commotion outside was about.

Needless to say, they weren't very happy with Emmett or myself.

Oops. I forgot I had parents now. And sometimes, what they didn't know, wouldn't hurt them…

**I really hope that worked! So sorry! If you ****_can _****read it, I hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Anything that looks like a nickelodeon cartoon or a Meyer novel doesn't belong to me, anything unfamiliar does. **

**(Chapter 4)**

_'__Put the car in reverse, look over shoulder, slowly step on the gas, but be ready to use the breaks.' _I thought to myself as I pulled the 'spare car' (a nice Nissan x-tera) out of the detached garage and drove through the nearly invisible pathway to the main road, trying to avoid dangerous looking patches of brown leaves dotting the highway.

I was nervous for fall break to be over tomorrow. I didn't want to go to high school, but it was too late to back out now. I had a new backpack full of supplies, a class schedule, and a shiny new lunchbox (Star Wars themed, of course).

Yep. Come tomorrow, I was ready for failure.

I shook my head and concentrated on the watery road. It was raining, of course. It was always raining here. Which wasn't so terrible since I always had a potential weapon nearby, but would it kill the sleepy town for some sunny days?

Since it was so late and any cars driving by would have headlights to warn me. I used my power to open a huge invisible umbrella over the car. The rain was still coming down pretty heavily, but it was no longer hindering my sight as I drove in the dark. Which I was pretty sure was illegal since I needed something called 'after nines', but whatever. If I got pulled over, I'm sure one of my siblings could charm me out of paying a hefty fine.

LaPush was a good twenty-five minute drive from the Cullen's place. I followed the straight road as it began to curve and swerve around tall cliffs that were just itching for someone to swan dive off. The ocean unfolded before me like a paper fan. It was so lovely with the rain slashing across its secret depths. I parked the car at a public access and practically ran to the shoreline, allowing the beating rain to fall over me, drenching me from head to toe in a few seconds.

"Ahh. This is heaven." I sighed as the salty spray washed over my bare toes. It was cold, but I didn't bother heating it up. The chill made me feel alive. Every cell in my body was buzzing with energy when I was connected to this much water.

The power thrummed in my muscles, making me feel invincible.

I looked around quickly, but no one was around to see me play. Just in case, I walked a ways down the beach until I was in a more secluded area. The waves were rougher here, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. It was so dark, I had to make the rain falling around me glow so I could see. It was so pretty. I wished I could make the whole shoreline light up, but that would _really _be pushing it.

In fact, just this little glow was probably pushing it. I stopped making the glow and sent a small thread of light through the ocean instead, as pale as the moon's reflection.

My stage set, I lifted my arms up over my head and spun, sending the water at my feet in a wide circle, making it dance and writhe around me like I was the center of a huge, liquid fire. I kicked my foot onto the bottom, sending out a pulse (a sonar of sorts) to make sure no larger predators were in the dark waves, but all was clear. I may be a water elemental, but I _hated _sharks. They were the vampires of the ocean if you ask me.

I strode through the waves, pushing against the current when it tried to pull my feet out from under me. Every few feet I would dip the tip of my index finger in the water and freeze a little ice cube, just to watch it bob and swirl in the waves. Deep enough, I jumped up and dove down, kicking and propelling the water around me until I was deep, deep down in the dark, then I made shapes and words glow under the water to keep the darkness at bay.

It was so peaceful down here. My hair swirling around me, noise muffled by the water, tiny fish darting here and there. I felt sorry for people who couldn't breath under the water. It must suck to be a normal human.

Hours passed as I swam under the water, not so much practicing, but playing. It was almost a therapy. In the back of my mind I wondered about the soothsayer's foreboding. Her vision led me here, to this peculiar family, did she see that? If she had, why didn't she warn me about the Cullen's being good? I shudder to think how close I came to killing one of them. All their precious faces swam through my mind. I had only known them a short time, but I cared for them very much.

Probably because it had been so long since someone cared about me.

With a grimace, I remembered I never texted any of the Cullens when I got here. How long had I been under the water? Minutes? Hours? I sighed, sending a champagne bottle's worth of bubbles scrambling to reach the surface.

It was time to go.

I propelled myself to the shore and ran through the still-pouring rain to the car. I dried myself off and checked my new cellphone for messages. "Shoot." Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and Jasper had called a dozen times in the last two and a half hours. I clicked re-dial on Edward's number, knowing he'd be the most forgiving.

"Where the hell have you been?" He barked through the other end.

Maybe he wouldn't be that forgiving after all.

"Sorry, Edward! I'm fine. I've just been in the water."

"What part of 'text me when you get there' didn't you understand?"

"I know. I know." I said, turning on my headlights. "I'm not used to having someone to check in with. It just slipped my mind. Forgive me?" I begged.

He sighed and I could almost see him pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Don't let it happen again. And come straight home. Esme has a surprise for you."

"Alright. I'm leaving now." I said before hanging up.

It was so strange to have someone worried over me. But it was nice. A warm feeling spread through my heart as I replayed the distress in his tone when he picked up the phone. No one had been worried about me since I was eight. Then… no one was…

I hummed the rest of the way back to the Cullen's house to distract myself from painful memories and carefully parking the loaner next to a bright yellow Porsche that Edward got for Alice the day after I woke up after the accident, saying 'I owe her, even if it will never happen.' Whatever that meant. He and Alice had been saying stuff like that a lot lately. It must have something to do with the lost future.

"Ivy!" Esme greeted me at the door. "Come this way."

"Hi Esme." I said, running to keep up with her when she grabbed my wrist and practically flew up the stairs. We came to the room once called 'Carlisle's art room' and stopped before the closed door.

"I hope you like it." Esme said almost nervously before opening the door.

My jaw dropped. Like, to the floor.

When she said she was making this my room, I figured she meant add some bedroom furniture and a cute bedspread and a dresser. But no. Apparently Esme was a go-big-or-go-home kind of woman.

The entire room was decorated in a nautical theme. There was a queen bed in a frame that looked like it was made from refurbished ship anchors, all shiny and curling whimsically.

The bedside tables were shipping barrels painted white. Across one wall was a fishing net that had pictures pinned to it with clothes pins. I could see a few candid photos she had snapped of me and my 'siblings' while we were playing poker the other night and a few were what Rosalie called 'selfies' that she Alice and I took together when we were shopping. There was also a group portrait of the Cullens and a little sign above it that said "Family."

The large, double-door wardrobe in the corner was overflowing with clothes and shoes. I knew Alice and Rosalie had been responsible for that. One wall, much like the rest of the house, was made of glass that looked out over the dense forest but the opposite wall was the best feature of the room.

The entire wall had tin sheets hammered into it from floor to ceiling and a huge curtain of water cascaded down from a wide fountain that was attached at the ceiling, catching in a small pool of stones at the bottom to repeat the cycle.

It fell in continuous waves almost like a live mirror and I stood before it speechless running my hands through the coursing water.

It was protection, it was comfort, but most importantly, it was _trust_.

The Cullen's trusted me even though they knew I could hurt them. They accepted me into their close knit family and wanted me to feel like one of them. Giving me a place in their home. Sharing their wealth and opening their arms wide.

I was so touched, I felt tears slide down my face for the first time in years.

When I turned back to the door, they were all there watching me with smiles on their beautiful faces.

"I- I don't know what to say." I managed, wiping away the emotional tears. "Thank you." I suspected some of them might have been crying with me if they had the ability to produce tears.

I ran forward and threw myself in the midst of them for a huge, icy, marble-like group hug. "Thank you, Esme." I whispered.

"You are very welcome, my dear." She said squeezing me just a bit tighter. I might have bruises in the morning, but I couldn't care less.

We spent the rest of the night together, talking about school the next day and what plans we had for the upcoming week.

_'__It's just like a real family.' _I thought with a smile. Jasper's eye met mine from across the room and I know he could feel my happiness. He smiled back and I felt all my nervousness about the next day fade.

School-shmool. I was ready to take on the world if my new family would be with me. And since they lived forever, I was guessing that they would…

**I really liked writing this chapter. I wanted to convey Ivy's playfulness and her yearning for a home and family of her own. She's still slightly mysterious, but you'll learn more about her darker past in a few chapters. **

**Hope you liked it. Chapter Five might be up tonight if I can finish it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's chapter 5. I wrote chapters 3, 4, and 5 pretty dang quick so I decided to go ahead and post them all in one night. Hopefully I'll be able to keep writing the story this fast, but I can't make any promises. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**FYI: Don't own Twilight or ATLA **

**But Ivy is mine.**

**(Chapter Five)**

Well, I ended up having no classes with Alice and only having one with Edward and Bella. It was English and that wasn't until _after_ lunch. (Emmett, Rose, and Jasper had already graduated the pervious year, so sadly I wouldn't see them around the small campus)

I took a deep breath and pushed open the door to my first class in years: American History.

"Well, who do we have here?" The teacher said with a smile. "New student?"

_'__Obviously.' _I thought. Nerves making my inner monologue quite rude. "Yes, Sir." My out-loud voice was much more polite. I faced the class of ten, feeling like I was going to be sick. "I'm Ivy Adair."

"A southern gal." The teacher said, his white beard parting in a wide smile. "Well, I'm Mr. Wilson and we were just going over Robert E. Lee in our history books. Weren't we class?" He asked the half-listening group of a dozen - who only perked up when I walked in the room - and pointed to a free chair in the back. "You can take that seat, and turn to page 211, Miss Adair."

"Thanks." I ducked my head when I felt the eyes of the class on my every move. The boys were looking like they thought I was pretty and the girls were possibly thinking the same, but with more jealousy and hatred in their mascara rimmed eyes.

I sat and quickly opened my book as Mr. Wilson continued to drone about Robert E. Lee. The two pages in the text book barely did the man justice. I immediately began to space-out and didn't bother to read the last three paragraphs silently when Mr. Wilson set the assignment.

Lots of whispers broke out around the room, but Mr. Wilson didn't seem to care as he read his own book at his desk. A steamy romance if I was correct.

"Yeah, a ghost at LaPush. That's what he said." A boy with curly black hair said to his friend next to me.

"Yeah right." The blond-haired, green-eyed friend scoffed.

"He said there was a glowing light down by the beach last night in the rain. He said it's the ghost of a drowned sailor."

My heart dropped. Damn, someone saw me last night after all. I guess I took it too far with the glowing rain… Of course someone just _had_ to spread the rumor here and my new foster brother was a telepath! He'd know the full story by the end of the period. I was never going to La Push again if he had anything to say about it.

"What do you think?" The blond boy said to me, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I said dumbly.

"Do you think ghosts exist?" He repeated.

"Um." I bit my lip. I _did _believe in ghosts because I had seen a real one before, but they didn't need to know that. "No. It's just superstition and tall tales."

"See? Told you." He said to his friend before turning back to me. "I'm Nick."

"Ivy." I said with a smile.

"And I'm Charles." The black-haired boy chirped, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Nice to meet you." I said, feeling a little less tense.

"So, why have you transferred to Forks High? Is your family new in town?" Nick asked.

"No." I answered. "My foster family has been here for _years_." I exaggerated the word 'years' because I like to drop completely vague hints to amuse myself sometimes.

"Oh, who are they? I'm sure I know them. My family has been in in Forks for four generations."

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen." I said, not expecting the silence to fill the entire class room. I flushed dull red, not realizing everyone had been listening in on us.

"The Cullens?" Charles choked. "They took you in?"

"_Yeah_…" I said slowly, my heart beating a bit faster. "Why? Is something wrong with them?"

"No!" Nick said, giving Charles a hard look. "They're just really mysterious."

"Yeah, they're so good-looking. But, like, in a strange way." Charles interjected.

"Really?" I said putting on my best acting face. "I think they're really nice and completely normal. Well, aside from all of them being incredibly attractive. Seriously, those people have some great genes."

"They're all just so… _graceful_." Charles agreed. "Even the guys. It's totally weird."

"Yeah, I'm afraid I don't fit in with them in that regard, but I like it here. Forks is definitely different from the South, but it's growing on me."

"Nice and normal, huh?" Nick shook his head with an amused smile. "Who would've thought?" He seemed almost sad, like an urban legend had been myth-busted.

I jumped when the bell rang and quickly grabbed my book and crammed it into my book-bag. "Yep," I said, brushing past them to walk to my locker. "Nice and normal."

Math and home economics went along the same vein. Everyone asked me almost the exact same thread questions and on cue their eyes would go wide when they heard who I was living with. Everyone wanted to know what it was like at the Cullen house and what kind of mysterious stuff they did when not being mysterious at school.

I tried my best to make the Cullens seem ordinary. I told my peers that we would hang out and play cards together (not mentioning how they cheated by using their super hearing to detect my increased heartbeat when I'd get a good hand and immediately fold their cards) and touched briefly on how we liked to take hikes in the woods (also not elaborating that we would just walk to the creek so I could work with the water and they'd watch me).

By the time I made it to lunch, I was sick of talking about my new family. Edward, Alice, and Bella were waiting for me at the cafeteria's entrance. "Hey." I grumbled, not immediately noticing Edward's thunderous expression.

"Hey." Edward said pulling me down a side hallway that was deserted. "Or should I say _boo_?"

"Huh?"

"It seems there was a ghost sighting last night at LaPush. Know anything about that?" He said, anger plain in his sharp gaze and sharper tone.

I shrugged and made my eyes wide with false innocence. "Really? That's weird. I haven't heard a thing."

"Don't play dumb, Ivy. I was listening in on your conversation with Charles and Nick."

I wrenched my arm out of his cold grasp, all pretense of cluelessness fading. "Eavesdropping is rude, Edward Cullen."

"So is lying." He retorted smartly.

I sighed, knowing he was right even if he was being overbearing about it. "Okay. I may have gotten a _little_ carried away with the glowing rain, but that's all anyone saw. The rain, not me. Whoever saw it thought the glow was a ghost. I'm totally safe."

"You can't go back." He said, not surprising anyone. "It's too risky, if anyone finds out about you-"

"They'll what?" I shot back. "What exactly do you think would happen to an elemental that's discovered, Edward? There is no secret society that will track me down and kill me for revealing the truth like your Voltori." Not that I would totally get away scot-free. I;m sure a scientist would love to strap me down and cut me up to find out how I tick. But that was beside the point.

Ed's eyebrows rose slightly at my words, but they bunched again in frustration. "So, if it's no secret, let's go outside and show our classmates what you can do, shall we?" He challenged, grabbing my arm and forcibly dragging me to the exit. The windows on the metal doors framed a moving picture of the usual downpour of rain that perpetually fell over Forks.

I dug my heels in until he stopped, more of a courtesy than from actual resistance on my end. "Alright, alright." I chirped in my best placating voice. He dropped my arm and I had to force myself to keep from rubbing the aching appendage. "You're right. I should have been more careful, but don't try to stop me from going back, Edward. I'll be paranoid-careful, I promise. But I _need _the ocean. I crave it like you crave blood. Do you understand?"

It was his turn to sigh. "Of course I would understand that analogy." He said softly and running his hand through his messy hair making it stick up. And, damn him, it still looked good. How the hell did he do that? "Ivy, you might think it's strange for us to care for you as deeply as we do, but vampires feel things stronger and faster than humans. I've barely known you for two weeks, but I already can't fathom my life without you. I'm only on your case all the time because I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt."

I smiled and punched his shoulder affectionately. "I care about you too. Don't worry about me, Ed, I've been keeping this secret for a long time. It's not the first or the most damning sighting I've had to deal with."

He rolled his eyes. "That doesn't make me feel any better."

Now that our fight was over, we joined Bella and Alice by the cafeteria doors. "All settled?" Bella asked, allowing Edward to wrap his arm over her shoulders possessively.

"Yep. No problem." I said and Alice winked at me before opening the lunch room doors and leading us inside. There was a definite lull in the hum of conversation across the entire room when we walked in. I nearly blushed, but forced myself to calm down. Edward, Alice, and Bella didn't seem to notice, so I got the feeling that happened every time they made their entrance.

"Wow. Y'all sure know how to make a girl feel out of place." I whispered quietly to Alice who giggled. And just like that the room relaxed and everyone went back to what they were doing. I shook my head and followed my posse through the lunch line, filling my tray with fried chicken and mashed potatoes.

We sat at an empty table in the back and I took a bite, but like I'd suspected, the food was a mockery of the southern staples I had enjoyed back home. No one else seemed to notice though, they were all digging in like it was Thanksgiving. I sighed. These people didn't know what they were missing.

"Don't like it?" Alice asked.

"No." I said, pushing the tray away and ignoring my grumbling stomach. "What about yours?" I joked, knowing she and Edward wouldn't eat a single bite of the food before them. Not unless they felt like coughing it back up later. Ew.

Alice smiled, absentmindedly swirling her fork through the soupy mashed potatoes. "Jasper never ate anything, of course, but he always had a special disdain for the potatoes."

"Southerners are the only ones who make it right." I glanced around the crowded lunch room. It seemed like half of the people here were trying to avoid looking over at us and the rest were trying to look without being caught.

"These poor fools just don't know what to do with themselves with you and Edward in the room." I said sympathetically. "Lord knows what it was like when there were five of you here."

"Tell me about it." Edward agreed. "Take comfort in the fact that you can't hear their thoughts."

I widened my eyes at the imagined horror. Then asked, "What do people think of the new girl?"

Edward cocked his head to the side as he tuned into the chaotic thoughts bouncing around him. "A lot of them are wondering who you are and why you're sitting with us. Some girls think your accent is cute. Some guys think you're pretty." He shrugged. "The usual stuff."

"Come on." I pressed curiously. "There's got to be at least one person who can't stand the sight of me just because." Edward hesitated. "At least tell me who it is so I can avoid him or her." I persuaded.

He shook his head, but told me anyway. "Well, Lauren really doesn't have a high opinion of you." He said evasively, pointing to a snotty looking girl across the room sitting next to Nick from American History. "Nick is her latest crush and she caught him smiling at you when you walked into the cafeteria."

"Wow. She hates me over a smile?" Edward nodded. "I'm not used to the cattiness of girl-world."

"Get used to it." Bella said. "Lauren has never liked me, I suggest you avoid her unless you want a nasty rumors spread about you all over school." I didn't have to ask why someone would try to sabotage Bella when the handsome "seventeen year old" vampire brushed her hair back from her face and tucked a lock of it behind her ear, causing a crimson blush to climb up her cheeks and made a radiant smile break out over said vampires sensuous mouth.

Lauren was jealous of her relationship with Edward. Anyone with eyes could see it.

The rest of lunch passed by quickly and before I knew it, it was time for my next class. I bummed a dollar from Alice and bought a candy bar from the snack machine to tide me over since the lunch option was a total let-down. I was going to have to use my new lunchbox after all…

Everyone continued to pester me with questions about the Cullens for the rest of the day (except for English because Edward and Bella were sitting right next to me, officially making English my favorite class.)

"Thank God that's over!" I said, sliding into the back seat of Edward's car when the school day was finally at an end. "You have no idea how irritating that was." I leaned my head back against the headrest and rubbed my temples.

My skull was pounding and my energy was completely out of balance. And to make matters worse, Bella and Edward were totally making-out by Bella's rusty truck right in front of us. I squeezed my eyes shut to block the image. I had no idea how he managed such close contact without ripping her throat out.

"Sorry." Alice said sympathetically from the front seat. "Edward told me everyone was giving you the third degree about us today. But he said you did good. In fact, he said taking you in has made our family seem less suspicious."

"_So_ glad I could help." I said sarcastically, making sure she saw my dramatic eye roll.

"Cheer up." Edward said, suddenly in the driver's seat, his expression disgustingly happy. "When you originally signed up for school you said you'd flunk out the first day and it looks like you're going to make it to day two. That's something, isn't it?"

"Huzzah!" I said with forced enthusiasms. "Just drive Edward, I'm ready to go home." I said, staring out of the window not realizing it was the first time I had referred to the Cullen's house as 'home.'

**I can relate to Ivy's first day because I was the new girl a lot. Unfortunately, in my personal experience, people did not randomly pull me into their conversations or ask about my past at all. It was more like dead silence at the lunch table until I walked away. I love learning, but school sucks. (I was more forgiving to Ivy)**

**Chapter 6 is in the works. **

**Thanks for your nice reviews. (I finally figured out how to check them. haha) Knowing that people want to see where the story is going makes me want to write faster. I just hope I don't disappoint. **

**Thanks all!**

**P.S. A romantic element will be added to the story soon! I promise! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

**(Chapter 6)**

It took some convincing, but that night, I found myself by the ocean once more. I didn't do anything crazy. I just waded out a few feet and fell back into the salty spray, holding my arms and legs out so I could float on the surface. The sky was clear and the millions of stars shining overhead seemed to swallow me whole.

"_Oh, the ocean rolls us away. Away. Away._" I sang softly as the waves lulled me into a comfortable emptiness.

I cleared my mind and soul, letting the stress and cobwebs of life drift away with the water. (Which, of course, I warmed around myself so I wouldn't freeze to death)

"Hello?" The voice of a rather panicked boy yelled from the shore line. I tried to stand, but I had floated out farther than I realized and my head slipped under the water. "Are you okay?" He called.

I jumped and waved, but he mistook it for a gesture of distress. "Hold on!" The tall boy pulled off his shirt and quickly ran into the water in long, even strides.

"I'm fine!" I called out, but now his head was under the water, so he couldn't hear me. Before I knew what was going on, his arm was around my waist and I was being pulled to shore. The idea that I could drown was so hysterical, I couldn't hold back the laughter. I was chortling in earnest when it was shallow enough for us to stand together.

"Are you alright?" He asked hesitantly, clearly thinking me insane. He was young, about the same age as me, but much taller. Just at six feet with beautiful tan skin and dark eyes that were crinkled with worry. His long, onyx hair was pulled back into a low pony tail that lay dripping at the base of his neck.

"I'm totally fine." I said, wiping salt water from my eyes. Either from the ocean or laughter, I didn't know. "I wasn't drowning. I was just laughing too hard to explain."

He looked embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Er- sorry, I thought…"

"No," I interrupted with a wave of my hand. "It was really gentlemanly of you. And they say chivalry is dead." I grinned up at him and he smiled back.

"Well, its not everyday I see a body floating motionlessly in the ocean." He said.

"Hopefully not." I said, holding out my hand. "I'm Ivy, by the way. Ivy Adair."

His larger hand swallowed mine in a strong, warm grip. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jacob Black."

I looked down in shock as our skin made contact for the second time and really too note of the energy humming in his veins. (Oh, yeah. I could sense energies in people when I made skin to skin contact. Technically, the Cullens were dead since their hearts didn't beat, so I never got a reading off of them and regular humans had so little energy it barely registered) but Jacob's energy was very strong. Stronger than it should be for an ordinary human.

_'"The Quileute tribe lives at the coast in La Push. They have a long line of werewolf ancestry."'_ Edward's words echoed in my memory.

Oh. My. God. I had just, by chance, met a werewolf! Or a dormant one at least. How incredible!

"Is something wrong?" Jacob asked, pulling his hand away.

"What?" I blinked rapidly, trying to focus. "Oh! No, I'm just tried. First day at a new school and my thoughts are in a million places."

"Oh." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "What school?"

"Forks High."

He smiled. "My friend Bella goes to that school."

"Bella Swan?" I asked in surprise. I didn't know why, but I suddenly got the distinct feeling that he liked Bella.

_Like_ liked her. It was something about the way he said her name. It rolled off his tongue like a caress. And for a reason-completely unbeknownst to me-that knowledge irritated me.

Now it was his turn to look surprised. "Yeah. Do you know her?"

"I'm a foster kid at with her boyfriend's family." I said, completely unaware that he was about to flip shit.

"WHAT?! You live with the Cullens?" He yelled, his eyes wide with shock and… _worry_?

My eyes narrowed a fraction and intuition kicked in. Aw crap! He _knew_.

"Yes. I live with them. They're great." I said, trying unsuccessfully to ignore is reaction. So done with the conversation, I took off quickly toward the shore, Jacob kept up easily with his long-legged stride, but he wasn't as graceful as I had originally assumed. He stumbled at times, reminding me faintly of Bella who was constantly tripping over her own feet.

"How did that happen? How did you end up with _them?_" He demanded.

The muscles in my body went stiff at his tone. This boy needed to watch out, I was very close to losing my cool and it would be a lot more impressive. "I'm an orphan. I didn't have anywhere else to go. They took me in and they've been really nice to me. Is that okay with you?" I snapped, maybe a bit too harshly. The fire in his eyes faded and he looked embarrassed.

"Oh." He said much softer, biting his lip. "I'm sorry to hear that."

I shrugged and continued on my way to the car. The boy was irksome and, yet, intriguing. Did he know he was a werewolf? Is that why he didn't like the Cullens so much? Would he try to awaken his dormant powers? If he did, would he go after my family?

The last thought made me a little sick to my stomach.

"Hey, Ivy. Hold up." He said, stopping me with a hand on my shoulder. He was lucky I was ready for the contact because I almost catapulted him back into the ocean with a flick of my wrist. "Wait, I didn't mean to offend you or your foster family. It's just - I've grown up being told to stay away from the Cullens my whole life. My dad's always said they were dangerous and then my friend Bella starts dating Edward and gets in a bad accident a few months ago and now you're living with them and you just look so small and fragile-" His little speech cut off when I started laughing.

Me? Fragile? Of course, I looked that way, but he didn't know what I was capable of. Being underestimated had its advantages, but half the time it was funny and the other half was beyond infuriating.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked, a grumpy frown turning down the corners of his mouth.

"I can take care of myself, Jacob. You don't need to worry about me." I patted his shoulder and smiled.

He begrudgingly returned the smile, "I can't help but worry about you. I've known you all of three minutes and I've already tried to save your life."

"Well, I'm fantastic in water." I said mischievously. "I can promise you I'll never drown."

He didn't look like he believed me, but let the subject drop anyway. "Let me walk you to your car." He finally offered.

"Thanks." I fell in step beside him as we strolled, a little sad my time in the water had been cut short. I never expected to come across someone out here so late. "So Jacob-" I began.

"Jake." He cut me off promptly.

"Come again?"

"My friends call me Jake." He smiled, large, even and very bright teeth shone down at me. He had a nice smile, nice lips too…

"Oh, so we're friends now?" I asked, a little flirty tone threading through my voice.

What? He was cute and I wasn't getting any more single.

"Sure, sure." He laughed. "I'd like that."

I smiled. "I would too." I clicked the unlock button on my key fob. "So, Jake how old are you?"

"I just turned sixteen." He answered. "How about you?"

"I'll be seventeen in a month, I did just get my license though."

"I'm getting mine soon. I can't wait, I've been re-building a VW rabbit in my spare time and it's time I took her out on the open road."

"Are you a mechanic?" Gotta love a handy-man...

Jake shrugged noncommittally. "I like engines. I've always been good at fixing things. It relaxes me."

"That's cool." I said hopping into the car and starting the engine. "Well, Jake, good luck with the rabbit and the license."

"Thanks." He said after I rolled down the window so we could keep talking. "Hey, lets hang out again."

"Well..." I said slowly. I couldn't bring him home because I lived with a bunch of vampires and that would probably trigger the change. And I couldn't really tell my foster brothers I was friends with a dormant werewolf or they'd probably lock me in a dungeon to 'keep me safe.'

"Tell you what." I finally said. "I'll be back to swim tomorrow at sunset. We can hang out then."

Jake smiled and drummed his hands against the door. "You're on. See you tomorrow, Ivy."

I smiled all the way home, not exactly sure why, but Alice noticed my chipper mood straight away.

"Why so happy?" She asked when she greeted me by the front door.

"Oh, nothing." I evaded. "It was just a good swim."

...

**In case you were wondering, the song Ivy is singing at the beginning of the chapter is "The Ocean" by The Bravery. It's one of my favorite songs. :)**

**Chapter 7 is almost done!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter took so long. We had company over this weekend and work was brutal on Monday. I was totally wiped, but here it is. **

**Buckle up because it's gonna get dark. **

**As far as a disclaimer goes, y'all know the drill. **

**(Chapter 7)**

"Ivy!" A cold hand shook my shoulder. "Ivy wake up!"

"Huh?" I murmured groggily, my face stuck to my pillow thanks to a bit of drool. So gross! I glanced over and saw the bright red numbers on my clock reading 3:12 before my lamp came on, burning my retinas. I threw my hands over my eyes. "Jasper!" I whined. "What do you want? I have school tomorrow and unlike you, I need sleep!"

"There's an emergency." Jazz laid a hand on my shoulder and clarity and energy filled my brain at once. I blinked as his face came into focus at my bedside.

I sat up, panicked immediately. "What's wrong?"

"Don't worry. It's nothing to do with us."

I relaxed slightly and felt my heartbeat slow against my ribs. "Then why the hell are you walking me up in the middle of the night?"

"Well, you were the one that told us we were wasting our immortality."

"Oh my gosh! Elaborate, damn it!" I said, tired of being confused.

Emmett's rumbling voice suddenly sounded from the other side of the bed. "Hey Ivy!"

I screamed like a little girl, jumping a mile. "Damn it, Emmett! Don't do that! What the hell is going on?"

"Calm down." Jasper said, and calm soothed my mind with his magical powers. I pushed away the peace defiantly.

"Stop that!" I didn't mind if he read my emotions, but I didn't like it when he tampered with them. "Explain, now!"

"Okay, there's a big fire two towns over in Milton." Emmett explained, pulling the covers off of my bed and standing me on my feet like a child. "We're going to the rescue."

"Who? You and Jazz?" I asked, not able to fight the smile as he opened my wardrobe.

"And you." He said cheerfully, pulling random black items from the mass of clothes crammed inside. "Hurry, put this on and meet us downstairs."

"Fine. But I'm skipping first period tomorrow." I said. My brothers were gone before the hem of my nightshirt made it to my bellybutton. I glanced at the clock again. "And second!" I changed into black jeans and a hoodie which I drew up over my face. Then, for good measure, I took some black eye-makeup and smeared it across my eyes and the bridge of my nose like a mask.

Jasper and Emmett were waiting impatiently for me at the base of the stairs, also un in full black. "Looking good." Emmett gave me a thumbs up. Jasper did nothing, as usual.

"Y'all too." I said, "Put on hoodies and let me smear some of this on you." Emmett eagerly complied, but Jasper took several minutes of convincing to don the make-up as well.

"Okay." He said impatiently, pulling back from my charcoal fingers. "That's enough, Ivy. You're enjoying this way too much."

"Come on, you guys! Let's go!" Emmett said looking like a bandit as he practically bounced for the door in his excitement.

"Wait!" Esme cried from the living room, darting to our side in a flash, a camera in hand. "I want to get a picture of this."

I struggled not to laugh. They were acting like we were leaving for a field trip, not a dangerous mission save people from a fire.

Three clicks later, Esme was satisfied with the photo and Emmett slung me across his back. Before I could gasp he was running. The woods were passing by so quickly, water streamed from my eyes. It was odd because Emmett barely felt like he was moving as I clung to his massive muscles, but the wind screaming in my ears was unmistakable. We were moving very, _very_ fast.

"Why so excited about a fire?" I yelled through the noise.

"I'm bored. Helping people seemed like a reasonable activity." He called back.

Jasper was right at our side, "You too, Jazz?"

"It seemed like a good way to kill time." His voice called through the wind.

We were on the move for ten minutes before I began to smell smoke. "There!" Emmett cried, veering sharply to the left and darting down a panicked main street.

The town of Milton was a flurry of ash and tears. People were everywhere, crying and screaming. A large, five-story apartment building was ablaze, fire shooting dangerously from the broken windows on the upper levels. I slid from Emmett's back and we melted into the crowd, keeping our hoods low over our faces.

"My daughter's still in there!" A woman screeched from above the din.

"I can't find my wife!" Another man bellowed as he tried to fight through the barrier the police had hastily put up around the building.

The heat of the fire hit my face and I was frozen for a moment. A terrible memory enveloping me in a suffocating cocoon. My hands started shaking and my mouth went dry, suddenly I was eight years old again.

"Ivy?" Jasper shook me gently. "Are you alright? You feel—"

I shook my head to snap out of it. People needed my help. "I'll be fine." I interrupted. Without further ado, I darted to the burning building, dodging policemen and ignoring cries for me to stop. Emmett and Jazz were right next to me. They tore the front doors off their hinges as we rushed in.

The sprinklers overhead weren't working - a malfunction of some kind. The long hallway smelled rancid with smoke, but there were no signs of fire. It was all on the higher levels then, meaning this building was eventually going to cave in.

First thing's first, I needed water. I placed my hand on the wall and closed my eyes, feeling the pipes of water spread out around me, under me, and above me. I pushed with my mind and the blessed water began to pour out on every level of the apartment building via the sprinklers.

"Spread out!" I told Emmett and Jasper, "Level five is gone. I'll take level one, y'all move onto two and three. Then we'll meet back up and tackle four as a team. Got it?" They were gone before I could blink. I shook my head and placed my hand on the wall again, sensing the energies in the building. I tried to locate other life in the building to make my search easier, but all I could sense was fire. It was so powerful, so alive, it cut off my connection to everything else. I shook my head before I drowned in a pool of my own memories and pulled an arsenal of water around me and began to search room to room.

After a thorough check, I found out that level one was mostly empty except for a few cats. I let them out by opening a window. Cats were smart, they could fend for themselves.

I pushed my way up the stairs and paused at the door to floor four. Jasper was suddenly at my side making me jump. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking me over quickly - probably for injuries. Why couldn't they wrap their heads around the fact that I could take care of myself?

"I'm fine. Have you saved any?"

He nodded, his hair was drenched from the sprinklers and most of his eye make-up had smeared off. "Five."

"Five?!" Dang, I needed to step up my game. "Yeah, I've saved three." Three cats, but he didn't need to know that.

He nodded and braced himself against the door. I pulled more water from around me and created a mask to filter out the smoke and gave him the signal. Jasper threw open the door and we both stepped back when smoke and heat roared out to greet us. I took a deep breath.

"You go left, I'll go right." Jasper said, indicating that I should take the less fiery direction. Sexist. _He _was the one who should avoid fire. "Make it fast, Ivy. I can feel the building shift, it won't last much longer."

"You got it, big brother." I ran right without a second thought. There _had _to be people stuck here. I could feel it in my bones.

Despite the fact that Jasper thought this direction was more safe, it was still almost completely ablaze. I tried to put out some of the flames, but the heat was so intense it was turning my water into useless steam. I caught sight of Emmett through the black haze just as he lept from the window to the ground below, a young boy clutched protectively in his arms.

It was hard to hear anything, but I could have sworn there was a cry coming from the room to my right. I kicked it open - man, did that hurt - and held a hand over my face as fire leapt out to grab me. I used a good bit of my water stores to put it out so I could step inside. "Where are you?" I yelled stepping further into a den with fire spreading across the ceiling.

Terrible sobs were coming from the kitchen, I skirted the den and rounded the corner.

And stopped dead in my tracks.

My nightmares had crept up from the depths of hell to destroy me.

The room was on fire in various places, pieces of the ceiling were falling down, but I couldn't move. A little girl, no older than six years old, was sitting on the floor of the kitchen against the cabinets, clutching the pale, bloody face of her mother in her lap.

"M-m-mama!" The girl screamed shaking her mother as if it would wake her up. "Please, wake-up!"

Tears slide down my face, one after the other and my knees crashed onto the hardwood as I sank to the floor. The water I had been concentrating on keeping around me fell uselessly to the floor in bursts of sizzling steam.

"Mom?" My broken voice scratched through my throat. Was I looking in a mirror? Had been hit on the head? Was I hallucinating from smoke inhalation? It didn't matter. It was here and it was happening and I couldn't stop it. The grief took on a paralyzing hold as the room burned down around me.

Someone called my name, but it was so far away. Too far away to matter now.

"IVY!" The owner of the voice yelled again, but I couldn't speak, I could only stare at the little girl, knowing exactly how she felt as she held her still mother in her tiny hands. "Ivy! Where are you?" The voice was filled with panic, but not coming any closer. I opened my mouth but no words tumbled out.

Luckily for all our sakes, a piece of burning ceiling fell next to the girl, wringing a ear-shattering scream from her tiny, terrified body.

"Ivy! Thank God!" A hand came down on my shoulder and let go immediately with a hiss. "Ivy, what's wrong? Where are you hurt?" Jasper's worried face filled my vision.

"Save them." I said in a thin voice. I could barely lift my arm to point at the mother and daughter. Jasper rose to his feet, giving me concerned looks over his shoulder, and quickly moved to the girl's side. His hand touched her tear-stained cheek and the girl immediately fell asleep. He picked her up and darted back to my side. "Come on. We're leaving."

He jerked me to my feet and started pulling us towards the door. "No!" I screamed, pulling away with all my might. His hand tightened around my arm painfully. "We can't just leave her!"

"I can't carry all three of you!" He reasoned. "We have to get out. Before it's too late."

"NO!" I fought him with every ounce of strength I had, but that was never going to be enough. _"MOM!"_ I screeched as he dragged me forcibly from the room and down the hall to the open window. "Leave me! Leave me! Save her, Jasper, _please_!"

"Ivy!" Jazz shook me hard enough to rattle my teeth. "Stop it! I am coming back for her. You are wasting time fighting me."

But I couldn't see reason, I couldn't let her burn. Not again. "Jasper, please! You have to-"

"What the hell is going on, Jazz?" Emmett yelled from the window. "It's coming down, people, we need to get out!"

"Room 413." Jasper nodded to the side, still holding tightly onto me as I fought him. "Get the woman." Then he pulled me close against his chest and jumped from the window. Fresh air whooshed up to greet me and my neck nearly snapped when we hit the ground with a thud. "Stay here." Jasper growled as he stalked around the corner to give the girl to the EMT's.

Emmett burst through the window a moment later, glass and burning wood raining down around him, the woman slung across his shoulders like a sack. "Is she alive?" I moved to check her head wound.

"Barely." Emmett said, looking at me sideways.

I looked around desperately for water. There was a puddle that looked promising. I brought it to a near lava-like temperature to kill the impurities and moved it to circle her forehead at a much more forgiving degree. The water glowed blue and I felt the healing take place inside her head as well as out.

"It's okay, Ivy." Emmett said quietly, "She's going to live, her heartbeat is much stronger now. You don't have to cry." I dropped my hand and the water fell away from her face, showing me a smooth expanse of flawless skin. I took in a shaking breath and tried to stop the flow of tears I hadn't realized were falling.

"I'll be right back." He said, taking the woman to around the corner mirroring Jasper's actions. I sank to my knees and cradled my head in my hands, trying to get a hold of myself. I had never lost it like this before. Not ever.

Damn it, I could have died! What the hell is wrong with me.

"We're going home." Jasper said at my side again. He reached down and firmly, but gently, picked me up and held me in his arms. "And then you're going to explain to me why you were just about to let yourself burn to death in that apartment."

I closed my eyes and felt the slight motion of his body start to run and the bitter wind whip past my face and dry my tears. We were home much sooner than I would have liked. I opened my eyes to see Alice and Edward run to meet us on the lawn. "What happened?" Alice demanded. "I saw her trapped in a fire screaming for her mom."

I flinched. "It was nothing. Can you please put me down?" Jasper let me sink to my feet, but he kept his hand around my wrist and dragged me to the living room where the rest of the family quickly gathered to meet us.

Rose jumped into Emmett's arms as soon as we entered the room and kissed him passionately before pulling back with a wrinkled nose. "You smell like fire. I don't want to smell that on you ever again." She said sternly, relief plain in her eyes.

"I'm alright, baby." He said, pulling her in for another kiss.

Jasper pushed me to an empty wingback chair and sat me down before taking his place next to Alice on the opposite couch. "What the hell happened back there, Ivy?" I shrugged nonchalantly, but traitor tears were gathered in my eyes.

"What _did_ happen, Jasper? All we know is what Alice saw in her vision." Carlisle's voice was the calm a mist the storm. I held onto it like a lifeline as the gilded irises of my family rested on me, filled with questions I wasn't prepared to answer.

"I couldn't find Ivy anywhere and the building was coming down." Jasper said, taking the attention from me for a moment. I took a breath. "I couldn't track her scent through the smoke, but a little girl screamed and luckily I found her in the middle of a burning apartment - on her knees, _crying_, while she stared at a little girl and her injured mother." I cringed as the memories swirled in my head. "I tried to take her and the girl away and come back for the mother, but Ivy went insane and tried to convince me to leave her and save the woman who she kept calling 'mom.' I repeat." Jasper said, his eyes burning into mine. "What the hell happened back there?"

My trembling chin dropped of its own accord and the words started to pour out. Some primal part of me wanted to tell the story, wanted someone to know the truth about what happened to me all those years ago. "It was my nightmare come to life." I finally managed.

"Your nightmare?" Edward asked, his head tilted to the side in a frustrated expression as he tried futilely to pluck the information from my head.

"I-I was that little girl once…" I didn't think anymore, I just jumped into the story. It all came pouring from my the deepest parts of my soul as my mind traveled back in time to that tragic day. The day I lost my mother.

The day _my_ world was lit on fire…

The weather was absolutely lovely as eight-year-old me played in the sandbox behind our house. Birds were chirping, the sky was clear blue, and sunny rays shone down on my skin, filling me chock-full of Vitamin D with every warm caress. My sandcastle city was slowly, but steadily coming together, a queendom I decided to call "Ivy Town" when I heard my mother's startled yell escape from the open kitchen window.

"Oh my!" She cried. I jumped up and ran to the screen door leading to the kitchen and peered through to the den where the old radiator had burst into flame, fire licked up the walls, making the yellow flowers in the wallpaper pucker and peel away.

"Stay back, Ivy!" Mama called, her blonde curls bobbing around her face as she searched for the phone to call 911.

She ran outside with me, even through my fear I was struck by how pretty she was in her pink dress and pinned up hair. "Yes, hello. This is an emergency. There's a fire on 334 Silverthorne Lane." My mother said into the phone as she led me to the sandbox, a safe distance from the house.

She chewed her fingernails as we waited, but the fire was spreading and there was no sign of a firetruck driving down the rural country road. I cried because I was so scared. Sometimes I could control water, but right now I was too afraid to concentrate. Maybe if I had been stronger, I could have put out the fire. "What is taking so long?" My mom said to herself before her steel gray eyes flashed. "I'm going in to save some of our stuff before it all burns, stay here Sugar."

"No mama!" I begged, grabbing her skirt. "The fireman that came to school said never to go back in for things in a fire."

"It's not big enough to hurt me yet, Sweetie." She said, kissing my forehead. "Stay here."

I watched, fear robbing me of breath as my mom ran inside not once, not twice, but _four_ times. And each time she came back out her arms were full of random things: photo albums, clothes, boxes; anything that caught her eye on her way in and out.

She ignored my begging when I asked her to stay the fifth time. The fire was much bigger now, smoke was pouring out of the windows as the flames had crept into the kitchen, but she wouldn't listen. "One last time! I forgot Grandma's recipe book!" She called before she darted back inside.

I heard a scream and a crash only moments later. "Mama!" My throat burned as I screamed her name over and over, but she didn't return. I pushed up my sleeves determination surging through me and took off across the yard and burst through the screen door.

She was lying on the floor by the counters. The rug by the sink was rumpled like her shoe had gotten caught on it. Blood dripped down the sharp edge of the counter. I zeroed in on her forehead where the crimson liquid was staining her face so quickly it robbed me of breath. "Mama?" I asked in a broken voice, creeping closer.

Her breathing was so shallow and for the first time in my life I could sense energy. When I touched her I could see it was fading. Fast.

I placed my little hands over her head wound trying to staunch the flow, but it didn't do much good. Fire consumed the room, but I wasn't going to leave her there. I concentrated on the lifeblood pouring from her cut and tried my best to stop it, but it continued to pour down her face and I continued to cry until the smoke got lower and lower and I could only cough.

Then the aliens came, or so I thought when a fireman arrived in full uniform and barged through the burning screen door. I wanted to scream, beg them to help her, but I could barely draw breath.

The firefighter picked me up, his hands too strong for me to fight. I was looking over his shoulder as my mother lay dying, screaming for him to help her. "Don't leave her! Mama wake up!" But he didn't turn back until I was safely in the hands of an EMT. It was only then that I realized I had been burning, I hadn't felt anything, but my entire right arm was burnt to a crisp. The pain was unbearable, but I refused to pass out until I saw my Mama leave the house.

But when the fireman turned back to get mom, it was too late. The ceiling over the kitchen collapsed. There was nothing anyone could do. The flames were beyond anyone's control.

Mom was dead and dad and I had nothing to burry. All we had was the useless stuff she managed to take from the burning house. The last thing I glimpsed through my tears was my father's face, full of an emotion so intense, it made my eyes roll back in my head and darkness consume me.

My jaw was moving up an down and I realized I was talking, I looked up into the golden eyes of my new family. "There's not a day that goes by that I don't wish I could have been stronger, that I could have saved her. Then maybe I wouldn't have ended up alone." I glanced at the Cullen's expressions I saw what I expected: heartbreak, compassion, pity. I wiped tears from my eyes.

"What about your father?" Alice asked tentatively.

More tears burned my eyes, but this time they were tears of hatred. The feeling was so strong it made Jasper wince. "I was badly burned and hospitalized for weeks. One day a nurse knocked a jug of water over my arm. It immediately began to glow and I was completely healed within minutes." My fists were clenched so tight I almost made my palms bleed, but them I remembered who was in the room with me and I had to concentrate to loosen my hands.

"Dad was grief-stricken by mom's death. He couldn't handle it. He broke. And when I healed myself he was there, he saw it all and went into a rage I'll never forget. He blamed me - said it was _my_ fault mom died." My voice broke on the last word. I would never forget the pure, unadulterated hatred in his eyes when he looked at me and the madness that lay just beneath the surface. I had never been more terrified in my entire life. Nothing I had endured so far was worse than that exact moment.

"He said I let her die." I leaned over and allowed myself four harsh sobs before I sat back up, tears dripping down my chin, to face the mixed expressions of horror and sorrow. "When we left the hospital, he took me to the door of an orphanage three towns over and walked away. He just disappeared and left me there. I waited for hours all alone before anyone even realized I was there. There was a manhunt, but the police couldn't find him. I never saw him again."

Now every face in the room was mixed between hatred and sadness. "Oh, sweetheart." Esme said, her wind-chime voice marred with grief for my heartbreaking childhood.

"He sent me to hell and he never looked back!" I screamed, surging to my feet. God, I wanted to break something! I wanted to hit someone over and over again until they felt as horrible as I felt. "All those days alone re-living mom's death, all those nights crying for dad to come back for me. All those years I sat in a pew at church begging God to forgive me." I couldn't resist, I picked up a glass lamp and threw it against the wall with all my might. It shattered into a million satisfying pieces. "Why couldn't he see that it wasn't my fault? Why couldn't he have said that? Just once! I was eight years old for God's sake! I wasn't strong enough to save her and he condemned me for the rest of my life!" I hadn't realized I was hyperventilating until Jasper's arms came around me. I clung to him, sobbing. He didn't try to manipulate my emotions and for that I was grateful. He let me feel what I needed to feel and just held me close until I could breathe again.

Ten minutes passed and my crying finally began to slow and my grief-stricken mind began to clear.

Yes, life had been unbelievably bitter, but I had the Cullens now and they cared about me. I couldn't change my mother's death or my father's abandonment, but I could move forward and try my damnedest to be happy. It was what my mom would want me to do. "I'm sorry." I moaned against Jasper's smoke-smelling hoodie.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He murmured before placing a kiss on my forehead.

I pulled away after a few moments and pushed away a piece of broken glass with my shoe. "Forgive me, Esme. I shouldn't have lost it like that."

Esme blurred when she flew from her chair to wrap me in a cool hug. "If it would make you feel better, I'd let you destroy the whole house, honey."

I forced a laugh, feeling slightly panicked that I shared so much personal information, but it was too late to take any of it back. And that was probably for the best. "No, I like my room too much." There was still a overhanding shadow of darkness in the room thanks to my confession. "I know I'm not the easiest at times, I have a difficult time allowing personal attachments and I have a lot of cynicism inside of me to sift through, and I'm sorry for that." I met Carlisle's eyes and was happy with the acceptance I saw in their topaz rivers. "Now you know everything."

"You could have told us sooner, you know." Edward said, changing positions on the couch. I noticed that his fists were clenched, forearm tendons standing out stark white, as were Jasper and Emmett's. They were the picture of protective brothers. It was nice.

"I know, but I didn't really know how to bring it up." I resisted the urge to pull water close to me to fight the feelings of vulnerability, I took a deep breath instead and let them run their course. Jasper met my eyes and gave me an approving nod.

"I speak for us all when I say that we'll never abandon you, Ivy." Carlisle said, "You'll be a part of this family forever, a daughter and a sister. That's a promise you can count on, Ivy."

Tears flooded my eyes again and I ran to his arms, feeling like a child when his immeasurably strong grip came around me. I held on with what I had of human strength. I had always wanted something to replace what I lost eight years ago and I finally found it. A new place to belong and a new family, found in the most unlikely of places. A very odd unit, I'll be the first to admit, but a strong one. The bonds here wouldn't be so easily broken. And that thought alone relaxed me enough to lull me to sleep.

"Goodnight, Ivy." Carlisle whispered, I felt the touch of my head against a pillow and the covers from my bed pulled up to my shoulders before he was gone in a gust of wind.

I snuggled deeper into the covers and fell asleep.

**Thanks for sticking around. Leave comments if the mood takes you. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! That last chapter was really fun to write. It was a bit dark, but what good it a story without a little darkness?**

**I hope you're enjoying so far!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

**(Chapter 8)**

Needless to say, I skipped school altogether the next morning. I woke up in bed covered in black ash, it had pretty much ruined my sheets and blankets since the tiny particles of burned memories had burrowed into my clothes and hair and transferred to every surface I had touched, which was a lot surprisingly, especially since Carsile carried me to bed and all.

I took a long shower and bounded down the stairs, completely ravenous. Esme was in the kitchen making me food as usual. I suspected that once she heard me wake up, she started on breakfast. I had yet to come downstairs and find the table empty. I wanted to help out, but I could tell it made her happy to feed me, although I hardly knew how she managed such delicious food when her taste buds were basically useless.

"Morning, dear." She said as she poured even circles of pancake batter into a pan.

"Hey, Esme. How was your night?" I took a seat at the counter and watched rain mist against the large window. A water elemental could get spoiled with so much precipitation.

"Quiet." She said, sliding a plate of steaming cakes and syrup to me, along with a large glass of milk. "I'm on my way to meet Carlisle for lunch."

"Okay." I said, knowing that she and Carlisle "ate" lunch together once a week at the hospital cafeteria to keep up appearances. And possibly to keep the admiring crowd of nurses and patients at bay. Carlisle was quite the looker, after all, and a girl had to defend her territory. "I think I'll go to La Push and clear my head." I said, remembering my plans to meet Jacob later this evening. We only just met yesterday, but it seems like a lifetime ago now.

"Alright, but promise me you'll be careful." Esme worded the command carefully, but I knew she worried about the big bad wolves that lived across the boarder.

"I will." I said, taking a bite of fluffy goodness as she picked up her purse and made a move for the door. "Esme?" I said, stopping her. She turned with an expectant smile on her face. "Thank you, you know, for taking me in."

She smiled so genuinely I couldn't help but smile too. "Thank you for staying. Being mother to this lot is a joy, but they don't really need me and that's something I've always wanted—to be needed."

"Carlisle needs you." I pointed out, warmed by her words.

"Not the way you do." She said, darting to my side to hug me and kiss my cheek.

I hummed through the rest of breakfast and went upstairs to change into a swimsuit to wear under my clothes, then I was off to La Push. I had slept in, so when I drove up to the beach it was just before 2:45 in the afternoon.

There were a few walkers scouring the beach for shells, so I moved further down until the shoreline disappeared into a thick chunk of dense forest. I wouldn't go in there, only God knew what was hiding in those dark tangles of limbs and leaves. I contented myself with sunbathing on a large boulder and answering texts from my 'siblings' that came about every fifteen minutes. I couldn't help but chuckle at their poor attempts at 'casual' check-ins.

"Hey Ivy!" The newly familiar voice of Jacob Black called from down the beach.

I leaned up on one arm and waved when I saw him walking towards me. "Hey Jake!" I called back. "What brings you here?"

"I should ask you the same thing," He said, lying next to me, "We weren't supposed to meet until later, and you're on my rez, remember?"

"Right." I smiled. "I came a bit early. So, how was school?"

"Torture." He with a dramatic eye roll. "You?"

"I was sick last night." I lied smoothly, "So I played hooky today."

"That's a great way to start your new year, give everyone a taste then disappear the next day, they'll think you're all mysterious." He wiggled his eyebrows and sat up, crossing his legs to face me. There was an easy smile tugging the corner of his mouth and mirth shining in his eyes, his happiness was infectious.

"Yeah. Me, mysterious. That'll be the day." I scoffed, leaning back to let the sun dance across my face.

"Want to go for a walk?" Jacob asked above me, casting a shadow across my face.

I sat up slightly and held my arm over my eyes, "Where?" He gestured over his shoulder into the woods. "Umm…" I said slowly.

"Come on." He said, rising to his feet. "I grew up here, I know all the best spots. There's a trail in there that leads to a great cliff diving spot."

"I don't know…" I hesitated and looked into the thick brush of green and brown.

"I promise there are no monsters in there." He said. I resisted the urge to cringe. He couldn't promise that. Of course there were monsters out there. Vampires, werewolves, witches, even soothsayers could get ugly when provoked. "Or are you too scared?" Jacob taunted.

Now, _that_ did it. No one called me a coward and lived to tell the tale "No. I'm not scared." I said shooting him a withering look. "Fine, we'll go. Lead the way, Mr. Black."

He laughed and pulled me to my feet. We walked side by side into the woods. He prattled on about this-an-that and it was fun for a while, we had a couple laughs, exchanged a few sassy comments, but then, when the shoreline had disappeared from view and the path we trod on became darker and darker, a sinking feeling swept down my spine. We weren't alone.

"Jake, wait." I halted him with a hand on his arm. He started so say something, probably a joke at my expense if I read his expression right, but I guess he saw something in my eyes that stopped his words. I held a finger up to my lips and searched desperately for some water.

"We need to leave. _Now_." My voice was barely above a whisper. Oh, what was I thinking? This was was such a bad idea.

"What's going on?" Jake asked, his eyes alert as he peered into the too quiet depths of the woods. I only just noticed that the birds and bugs stopped chittering.

"We should really head back—" My words were cut off when a flash of porcelain skin and bright, fire-red hair bolted from the woods between Jacob and I. Her impossibly strong hands darted out and grabbed us by our throats, lifting us from our feet. I thrashed against her strong hold, panic swamped me as pain and desperation for oxygen invaded my mind.

"Cullens." The fierce red-head with a pinched expression said - in a surprisingly high pitched voice I might add. "Why do two humans smell like the Cullens? More of their pets?"

Did this bitch expect us to answer? I could barely think past the pain of being held up by my neck, let alone use my voice. Black spots danced in my vision before she finally dropped us on to the ground. I moved to lean protectively over Jacob, the pair of us gasping for breath. I needed water right now or we were both going to die.

"What do you want?" I rasped, very aware that Jacob was shivering underneath me, probably from shock. This was my fault, she was obviously looking for the Cullen's and I carried their scent. Now Jacob would die for trying to be my friend. Damn it, why was life so unfair?

"You." The vampire ignored my question and pointed her long finger at Jake, red eyes flashing with pure loathing. "I've seen you with the girl, with _Bella_." Her lip curled around the name as she took a step forward. I tried to move between them, but she kicked me away with a flick of her ankle, I flew back five feet, the splintering of broken ribs radiating through my chest with an undeniably awful sensation as I smashed into a rock. I clenched my teeth around a scream.

She picked Jake up by his shirt, jerking him to his feet in a movement that could have snapped his neck. She smiled at the pain in his expression. "What do you want with Bella?" His voice sounded like chipped rust.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to cause her pain." A terrible smile curled on her lips. Then she pulled down the neck of his shirt down and poised herself to bite him.

"NO!" I screamed, rising to my feet as if I could somehow stop her. But she stopped of her own volition. Her eyes went wide with disgust and loathing as she stared down at him.

"Ugh! Werewolf." She tossed Jake aside like he was nothing more than a rag doll, his tall frame crashed into a tree ten feet away. He didn't move or make a sound.

"What do you want, bitch?" I screamed, fear pumping in my veins like a bad acid trip.

She was an inch from my face in the blink of an eye. I squeaked in fright and tried to back up, but she pushed me against a tree. I moaned when my ribs protested the motion, then my foot splashed in a shallow puddle. Oh, thank you God!

"You," She said, poking me in the chest hard enough to leave a bruise. "You're the one who smells of the Cullens."

"Back off." I said, slowly pulling the water up around the tree so she wouldn't notice. "i'm warning you. Just walk away."

"As if you could stop me," She laughed, leaning in close and my heart nearly stopped in my chest. The terror was so incredibly overpowering I nearly lost my concentration and dropped the water. "I'm going to make you scream again and again. And when Edward finds your body, I'll be here. Just close enough for him to hear me remember how you died. And then he'll know I'm coming for his mate the way he came for mine."

"You're sick!" I yelled, the water was ready, I just needed the right moment to strike because there wasn't enough to rip her apart, I'd need the ocean for that.

She roared, I mean literally roared like a lion. My ears rang in my head, aiding my fear and disorienting me further. In practiced movements, she pulled my head roughly to the side, nearly breaking my neck in the process, and lunged to bite.

But if she thought she was going to drain me, she had another thing coming. I bellowed out a battle cry and shot the water straight into her mouth, freezing her jaws open. The impact pushed her away from me as she clawed at her face desperately, I was pleased to see panic in her soulless eyes.

I didn't pause, I took off like a shot in the dark, scrabbling as quickly as I could through trees and bushes. I ignored the thorns that tugged my hair and the pain in my ribs that escalated with every breath. The light was ahead, and beyond that was water: my savior.

"Come on!" I screamed, urging myself to run faster. But I was never going to be fast enough. She wasn't there and then all the sudden she was. I was tackled from behind, the vampire's weight settled on my back, sending me down onto the ground with the force of a sledgehammer. "Uh!" I moaned, spitting leaves and dirt from my lips, more ribs were broken, robbing me of breath.

"An elemental, huh?" She said, pulling me around to face her. Her hand shot out and smashed against the side of my face in a backhand that felt like a brick to the face. I know I passed out for a couple seconds, when I came to I couldn't see out of my left eye, tears were draining from both from the pain, and globs of thick blood were pooling behind my teeth.

I spit, aiming for her face but missing thanks to my blurry vision. "Finally! Seven seconds can turn into an eternity when you're immortal." The bitch said crouching over me, her head tilted to the side as if to study me.

"They'll come after you, you know." I said, in a voice so weak, I hardly recognized it.

"I'm looking forward to it." She said with a crazed grin. "I hope this will hurt you as much as I think it will." She struck like a cobra, her teeth clamped down on my forearm sinking effortlessly to the bone.

Oh, how I screamed. My lungs filled with air as an agonizing shriek scrambled from my lips. The pain of the venom racing through my veins was unbearable. It burned like fire inside my arm, climbing up steadily until it reached my elbow, and it kept climbing.

"NO!" I thrashed against her hold, she was drinking my blood! The venom entering, getting sucked back out, then being re-injected. It was the stuff of nightmares. "STOP! STOP IT!"

Her head came up and she licked her bloody lips, a smile on that eerily beautiful face. She'd bit me. I was turning! I couldn't let that happen. I didn't want to be a vampire!

"HELP! ALICE, HELP ME!" I screamed as loud as I could, hoping a vision could be sent her way somehow.

"Time to play." The vampire said, moving to my other arm, I tried to pull away, but she was too strong. She lowered her jaws to my skin with agonizing slowness, ready to bite again.

Then, the growls came. We both turned at the sound. I could barely focus on the two wolves that stepped from the dense brush of woods. I was saved; from the vampire, at least.

The wolves were both equal in stature and size—tall and broad, but incredibly large; more bear than wolf. One had midnight fur and the other was a red-brown, like clay dug up from a riverbed. The vampire wailed, a clear temper tantrum, and turned to run. The black werewolf made chase and took off after her, closely followed by its red companion. I was left alone to bleed.

"No, no, no, no, no." I sobbed as I examined the wound. Silver venom seeped from the edges of the bloody gash and I knew even more of the damned stuff was racing through my veins. I had to try and get it out.

The burning was all consuming, but I had to keep moving or it was all over. I scrambled drunkenly to my feet and walked toward the light. I made it three feet before I fell. Angels were looking after me though, because I just happened to fall face first into a shallow creek. The water tasted slightly salty, so I knew it was tied to the ocean somewhere along the way.

I stretched my hand out and pulled the stream closer, making it deep enough to sink my whole arm in. It took several minutes and every added second cost me dearly. I forced myself to focus on sending threads of water through my wound, up my veins and capturing the venom poisoning my body and drawing it out.

If you think it was a pleasant experience, you'd be dead wrong. It was the most excruciating of all the pain I'd suffered so far. Or ever in my entire life. But I couldn't pass out, I had to stay awake or it would be too late. My screams helped keep me conscious, they were loud and annoying. But mostly horrifying.

Slowly, agony after agony, I had tracked down all the venom in my system and pulled. It came squelching out of my wound in a puddle of silver mud. I wiped it away and scrubbed my skin with heated water, but for some reason my healing water wouldn't close the wound on my forearm. I slowed the flow of blood as best as I could with my powers but I was too weak to completely stop it.

I was drained and soaked, shivering from the cold and blood loss, and not to mention in a lot of pain. The first thing I wanted was my dad. But not my human dad. I hadn't longed for him since I was twelve.

No, I wanted to feel safely wrapped in supernaturally strong arms, especially if I was about to die. "Carlisle." My tearful voice trembled. I wanted Carlisle more than I wanted anything in the world right now.

I don't know how I did it, but I pulled myself to my feet and started walking. I knew as long as I kept the ocean to my back I would eventually pass over the boarder and the Cullen's could collect me. "You're not dying here, Ivy." I commanded myself. "This isn't how your story ends, not after everything you've been through."

I was crying, sobbing really, as I walked. I concentrated on just making it from one tree to another, all the while feeling my blood drip from my arm, down my fingers, and to the forest floor.

Finally, the voice of an angel cried out. "Ivy!"

"Alice, I'm bleeding!" I choked out the warning before I sank to my knees in a pile of dead leaves. My vision was blurring, so the world was just a mixture of greens, yellows and, reds. I didn't like the red.

"Oh God! Carlisle, hurry! She's been bitten!" Alice's horrified voice sounded like it was coming from miles away, but I could feel her cold hands pulling me up.

I blinked and tried to focus as her face came into view. "Red-haired vampire, two werewolves. Bit me, tried to heal myself, didn't work." Carlisle's worried face swam before me and only then did I allow myself to pass out.

**So, what'd you think? Victoria is such a bitch. I always hated her.**

**Chapter Nine is coming up right after this one because I can't bear to let that last sentence hang. **

**I hoped this chapter stressed you out a bit (mwahahah!) **

**;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**As promised, here is the next chapter.**

**(Chapter 9)**

"I'm going to rip her apart with my teeth!" Edward's angry voice woke me from a deep sleep. My mouth was cottony and my eyelids crusty, but I wrenched them apart to find myself back in the Cullen's hospital room in much worse condition than the first time I woke up here. Pain was everywhere. "I'm going to track her down and bite her until she screams as loud as Ivy screamed."

"Edward, she's awake." Rosalie's soft voice said to my right, I looked over and was surprised at her appearance. Vampires didn't sleep or run out of energy, but I could almost swear she looked tired.

"Ivy, how do you feel?" Esme asked on my left, her hands fluttered through my hair in a comforting gesture, I leaned into her touch.

"I feel like I got attacked by a vampire." I moaned, moving was a bad idea. "Where's Carlisle?" I asked, I needed to see my foster father, my chest felt tight with worry and panic tried to fill me when I imagined him abandoning me. I knew it was just disorientation from waking, but I was too weak to fight the fear.

"Calm down, Ivy," Jasper soothed from the chair in the corner. "He's just getting you some pain medicine."

I nodded and allowed the calm he sent to cover me like a warm blanket. I had almost died. A stranger with some history with Edward and Bella almost killed me. "Who was she?" I asked in a hollow tone.

"Her name is Victoria." Edward said moving to stand by the bed. "I killed her mate, James, when he attacked Bella last year. And now she's out to hurt me by any means necessary. Ivy, I am so sorry. I had no idea she'd try to hurt you."

"She didn't try," I said, trying to drag up some of my usual sass, "She succeeded." I pressed a button on the side of the bed—even that hurt—and made the bed rise to a sitting position. "Please tell me the werewolves killed her."

"No." Edward said, regret heavy in his voice. He started prowling around the room like a caged animal. He had revenge on his mind if I was right. "She got away."

"Damn it." I laid my head back and felt tears leak from the corner of my eyes and disappear into my hairline.

"Is she awake yet?" Carlisle asked coming through the door with Emmett. Ice I hadn't realized had formed in my chest suddenly exploded.

"Carlisle?" I called desperately, holding out my hand.

"How's my girl?" He reached over and grasped my palm in that cold grip. I pulled myself up and carefully wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

And then I let myself really cry.

I sobbed against his shoulder, prickles of pain radiated across my abdomen, arms, head - pretty much everywhere - but I ignored the aches and let myself cry because I wasn't crying from the pain, I was crying because of the fear. I didn't want to die and miss out on life. I cried because I finally found something to cry over after all these years on my own and I didn't want some evil bitch to take it away from me.

"Shhh. It's alright, Ivy. You're safe now." He said, smoothing my hair back. I felt more than saw as the room emptied, and then I felt another weight settle on the bed next to me. I was wrapped in Esme and Carlisle's arms as I continued to weep.

"I didn't want to die." I said thickly, when the tears finally began to slow.

"And you didn't, darling." Esme kissed my cheek. "You were so brave and we're so proud of you."

I nodded and sat quietly for a while. Any ordinary human would get tired of this position after a few minutes, but Carlisle and Esme were vampires, so they stayed exactly as they were until I finally felt the weight of fear melt and the blanket of peace cover me once again. They were here and they weren't going to let Victoria hurt me again.

And neither was I, revenge was on my mind too.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Carlisle sighed with relief. "I've never been more terrified than when Alice came to me and said she saw you stumbling around in the woods bleeding. My human daughter, all alone." He actually shuddered and I loved him for it. I felt warmth spread thorough my soul at his words. I didn't know mom long enough and dad, well, that was a train wreck. I was truly beginning to see Carlisle and Esme as my actual parents and it was a beautiful thing. Scary and unpredictable, but beautiful just the same.

I pulled away slightly and Carlisle handed me a kleenex. "You need rest." He suggested kindly.

"But I want to try to heal myself." I said pitifully. "It hurts."

"I know it does, sweetie." Esme said. "But you should gain some strength before you try. Sleep for a few hours then we'll go from there, alright?"

I watched as Carlisle filled a syringe and injected it into my IV. Sleep enveloped me almost instantly and I fell asleep in their arms.

I couldn't be sure, but I thought I mumbled the word "revenge" before I lost all thought.

"Water!" I woke-up in mid-yell several days later. "Water!" I was over my pain threshold and then some. I couldn't take the sharp, agonizing aches anymore.

"Hang on, Ivy." Emmett said, pulling the IV carefully from my arm and lifting me into his brawny grip. We flew up the stairs and I felt the strangest sense of deja vous when I found myself in the same large bathroom and looked in the same mirror at my blood stained appearance.

I didn't look too closely, though, just jumped into the brimming tub. It took a scary amount of time, but I finally connected the energies and the water began to glow. The healing process was intoxicating as it chased away the pain in my muscles, my ribs, throat, face, and arm.

Normally an hour would have sufficed to heal injuries like this, but it was nearly twice that before I finally rose to the surface. But unlike the last time, just Edward and Emmett were there to greet me.

"Hey." I said, panting for breath and completely exhausted. That was new. Usually I felt perfect after a full healing session. Then again, I had never been poisoned with vampire venom before…

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, helping me sit at the edge of the tub.

No, something is definitely not right. "I'm fine. It's normal." I lied, wanting to spare them from worry. Plus everything would go back to normal soon, right?

Edward's dark amber eyes tightened ever so slightly. "You can tell us the truth."

I froze. "Wait, you still can't read my mind, right?" I asked. I needed the privacy of my mind, no need for an outside party to sift through the crazy that was locked behind this cranium.

"No, you're like a silent corner in the room." Edward said, a slight smile on his lips at the horror in my voice.

"Good. Because I'm thinking some things you won't be happy with." The image of Victoria sliced and diced and lit on fire paraded through my mind with a lot of pleasure. She was going to pay for what she almost took from me. "Oh, no!" I gasped, suddenly remembering. "Jake! Jacob Black was with me, did she-? _Oh God_! Is he dead?" The idea ripped a hole through my chest. His happy smile erased and joyous laughter silenced was absolutely unacceptable. I jumped to my feet, full of righteous outrage, and lost my balance immediately. Damn, that venom really put me through a loop.

Note to self: never get bitten by a vampire again.

Emmett caught me easily and sat me back down. "Take it slow, little sister, alright? No need to crack your head open."

"Is Jacob alright?" I begged for the information. When my duo of immortal brothers exchanged strange looks I was so sure they were about to tell me he was dead. I started to hyperventilate. "No, no, no! He can't be dead!"

Edward answered, patting my back in cold, soothing circles, "Calm down, Ivy. He's alive. Victoria didn't kill him." But there was an odd tone in his voice that was far from comforting.

"I feel a 'but' coming on."

"But," Edward added. "He changed. He's a full werewolf now."

I took a second to filter that new information. He must have been one of the wolves in the woods that chased after Victoria. At least he was strong enough to fight for himself now. "Good. That's good news." I sighed and felt my muscles relax.

"How is that good?" Emmett asked.

"Because he'll be strong enough to come with me when I go after Victoria." I stated, knowing they wouldn't take it well.

I interrupted their random growls and obstinate commands to "Stay out of it!" or "It's too dangerous!"

"She bit me!" I matched their vehemence coming to my feet again and staying on them this time. "She was going to torture me to death! It may have been to get even with you, but it's personal for me now. I'm going to rip her apart and then I'm going to set her on fire and dance around the flames. And Jacob is going to be there with me."

"It's too dangerous." Edward repeated, his face a mask of stormy frustration and Emmett's was just starting to brew.

"Fine." I said backtracking, "We'll all work as a team. She needs to go down and I have to be there to put the nightmares to rest. I need to see her ended with my own eyes."

"Ugh!" Edward roared. "Ivy, look at you! You've practically been in a coma for eight days! You're weak. Even with that tub of water behind you, I doubt you could hold your own against me even if I was taking it easy on you. Can't you stay out of it?"

"Not possible." I crossed my arms defiantly. "Bella and I aren't the same person, Edward. You don't need to protect me like you do her. I need rest, but I'll be back on my feet soon and when I am, we're going after her. I just need to talk to Jacob first and see if he's in."

"I won't work with a werewolf. He's just as dangerous as Victoria now." Emmett said. At least he didn't say I couldn't fight too. Sometimes Emmett was my favorite because he didn't baby me.

"I have to talk to him in person, at least. I need to see that he's okay for myself."

Edward was frozen with anger for several seconds, if it wasn't so scary looking, I might've laughed. "I'll get his phone number for you, but you can't see him in person." He held up his hand when I started to protest. "Humor me, Ivy. Just this once."

"Fine." I huffed and sat back down, fully prepared to sneak out and drive to La Push at the earliest opportunity. "But I want the number now."

"Fine." He snapped and pulled out his cellphone. "Hey Bella." He said after a few rings. "I'm with her right now… Yes, she's awake. She's doing alright. I think she just needs some more rest… I am too… Listen, do you have Jacob Black's phone number? Ivy wants to call him and make sure he's okay… Don't worry Bella, no one is going to hurt Charlie. I'm coming over now to keep an eye on you both… Thank you… Alright, see you soon… I love you too."

He hung up and jotted down the number and passed it to me. "Here. I have to go. I'm glad you're better, Ivy. We're going to stop her. I promise." He smoothed my wet hair back and then he was gone.

"What do you want to do now?" Emmett asked, lounging against the huge vanity.

"I want to shower, then call Jake. What about you?"

"I want to watch that show you were talking about last week."

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" I laughed. Oh, the irony.

"Yeah. It sounds kick-ass."

"Well, I'm game. Do you have it on DVD?"

He paused in thought, probably mentally going through every dvd in the house in a matter of seconds. "No. I'll go buy it."

"All of it?"

"Why not? I can afford it." He said with a sly grin.

"Fine with me. Hey, grab me some gummy bears, will you?"

"You got it. I'll be back soon. How many seasons are there all together?" He swept me up in a careful hug.

"Seven, but there's a spin-off show called Angel that has five seasons." I warned. "You'll probably want those too."

He tapped his chin like he was making a serious decision. "I'll buy them all. Better safe than sorry." He winked and darted through the door.

"Don't forget about the gummy bears!" I called, hearing his reply -a booming laugh - drift from outside. Vampires were so damn fast!

I took a nice long shower and felt a lot better once I was clean and smelled like coconut lime shampoo. I scooted to my room quickly to avoid an awkward run-in in the hallway in just a towel. Once I pulled on a soft sweater and yoga pants (I practically had to smuggle them in the house to avoid Alice's intense hatred for anything comfortable) I picked up the landline since I wasn't sure where my cell phone had gotten to after the attack, but I didn't dial the numbers.

There was a steady ache growing in my stomach, a fluttery annoyance that wouldn't leave me alone. Stress. Stress for Jacob. I knew hearing his voice wouldn't be enough. I had to see him in person to make the flutters fly away.

I stared at the crumpled number and made up my mind. Five rings later it went to voicemail, "Hey Jake. It's Ivy. I'll be at the beach in thirty minutes, meet me there." I threw down the phone, slipped on some shoes and started for the front door.

Alice intercepted me at the bottom of the stairs, a slightly dazed look fading from her eyes.

"Why did I just have a vision of you sneaking away to see Jacob Black?" She demanded.

**(Author's Note: In this fic, Alice can see visions of werewolves. It's less complicated that way, plus I never thought Meyer's explanation for Alice's 'blindness' made any sense.)**

"Shhh!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the empty kitchen. "Don't tell anyone, please Alice? I have to see him."

"What do you feel for this boy exactly?" She asked, looking me over slowly.

I shrugged, "He's my friend. And we almost died together, that creates a special bond. And I might like him just a _teensy_ little bit. I don't know." I bit my lip, "Wait, what did you see in the vision?"

Her perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed. "Things are about to change more than I ever realized. The future really _is_ lost."

"Alice, what does that mean?" I was so sick of this 'lost future' crap. Alice and Edward were so tightlipped about it, but anyone could see that it was _big._

"It doesn't matter anymore." She said quickly, pulling me to the side door. "Take my keys. Go see him."

"Really?" I held the car keys in my open palm in surprise. "You won't stop me?"

"_Could_ I stop you?"

"No." I lied. She could if she wanted to. I wasn't at full strength yet. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to cross the boarder, but it was too late to turn back now.

"Then go, I won't tell anyone you left, but as soon as Edward comes home he'll figure it out. He sort of has a knack for reading minds, you know." She gave me a gentle push toward the door.

"Alright." I kissed her cheek and threw open the door. "Thanks Alice."

"You're welcome. Who am I to stand in the way of true love anyway?" She said and closed the door in my face.

"What!?" I half-shrieked, I could hear her muffled laugh on the other side. She _had_ to be joking. I convinced myself that she was playing a trick on me as I took the familiar drive to La Push, realizing with a start when I pulled up to the beach access that the car I borrowed from the Cullen's was still parked where I left it more than a week ago and the birds hadn't been kind. I had to find a way to get it back home and wash it or Jasper would kill me. I parked and took a deep breath. It was still early, the clock hadn't struck 6:30 yet and the cold weather was successfully keeping people off the thin strip of beach.

I left the car and stood ankle-deep in the churning waves for a few minutes, soaking in the power the ocean provided and watching the ends of my hair dance in the wind. Then I felt a presence join me on the shore.

I turned to see Jake make his appearance. His hands were in his pockets, head down as he walked. I almost gasped. The boy I knew was gone, in his place was a man. He now stood roughly six-foot-six with thick packed muscles straining the chest, legs, stomach, and arms of his t-shirt. His face was more angular now, like he'd aged five years in a matter of days. His long hair was gone too, cut short to lay messily around his head. (I had to admit the short hair was working for me) And the dry sand puffed around his feet when his powerful legs landed, gliding him smoothly across the bumpy terrain.

"Jacob?" I knew it was him, but I had to ask. The changes he had gone through were just too insane to believe—and I could control water with my mind!

He looked up at the sound of my voice (His warm, brown eyes remained the same, at least) and stopped in his tracks. I mean completely froze like a statue between steps.

He stood there and just stared at me, this strange expression on his face, like he was staring into the sun but couldn't look away. I felt very self conscious under his gaze. "Jake, are you okay?" I crossed my arms and took a step forward. My voice seemed to pull him out of his trance.

Suddenly he was closing the distance between us, the lines of his face pulled into an intense stare-down that speared me in place where I stood. He was like a man possessed. My mouth went dry as he towered above me, casting a shadow across my face. I thought I'd never be able to speak again, but I was wrong. There was no way I could've stopped the little squeak that escaped me when his long arms darted out quickly and pulled me close to him.

His hard-packed chest was unyielding in the best sense, I couldn't help but notice. My heart started beating and I vaguely noticed the ocean swirling around my ankles begin to steam.

Then he was kissing me. His lips were soft, but commanding, taking control of my tongue in a practiced movement that made my knees weak. I leaned into him, standing on my tip-toes to reach his mouth better and dug my fingers in his hair, hardly realizing how insane this was. He was firm, but gentle and smelled like Old Spice and his skin was searing hot, but deliciously smooth. I was enveloped in the sensation of Jacob Black and I didn't want to come to my senses anytime soon.

Unfortunately, my body had other plans; plans that involved oxygen. I pulled away, gasping for breath, my head spinning. I actually swayed on my feet once and nearly fell. Jake effortlessly swung me up into his arms and sat us down on a nearby rock.

I didn't speak for a while, waiting for my heart and head to slow before I dared say a word, but it was Jacob who broke the silence. "What just happened?" He asked, looking at me in this tenderly confused way that made my stomach clench.

"You're asking me?" I said incredulously. "You're the one who started the whole kissing thing!"

"Yeah, but it's only because-" He hesitated.

"_Because_?" I prodded.

"I don't know what's happening to me, it's like I'm seeing you for the first time and I suddenly had to kiss you because I'm—" the words tumbled out of him, but he clamped his lips shut defiantly before he finished.

"Jake!" I complained, pushing his arm. Why wouldn't he finish his damn sentences?

"Because I'm suddenly in love with you for no apparent reason! That's why!" He burst.

"What!?" I shrieked, coming to my feet.

He stood also, looking distressed. "Look, I don't know what's happening!" He sounded so upset, it calmed me down a notch. "One second I'm following your scent to the shore and the next I look up and it's like I got hit by a sledgehammer! What is happening to me?!" He collapsed back onto the rock and hung his head.

We barely knew each other. I mean, he's a good kisser, but, but… _WHAT!?_ In love with me?!

I deliberated for three seconds before I caved and put my arm over his shoulders. His tense muscles relaxed at my touch. "You just transformed for the first time only a few days ago, you haven't given yourself proper time to adjust. I'm sure it's just confusion from—"

He shook his head. "No, this is different." He looked at me sideways.

"You're right Jacob, it is different," A deep voice spoke from behind me. I jumped and spun, taken completely by surprise. Jake rose too and faced the tall, muscled man who waited behind us. He stood straight backed, with short black hair, bronze skin, and a stoic expression on his face. If I had to guess, I'd say he was in his mid-twenties and from the similarities in build between him and Jacob, I'd say he was also a werewolf.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Sam, Jacob's pack leader." He said, not sounding superior or domineering, but frank and factual. "From what I could gather by your… greeting," He cleared his throat pointedly. I blushed a dull red, "Jacob just imprinted on you."

"What's imprinting?" Jake asked.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you about imprinting yet. I didn't think it was a priority among all the other things you needed to learn, but apparently I was wrong." Sam gave Jake an almost sad smile. "We call it the Soul Mate Bond. It's a primal werewolf instinct that allows you to immediately recognize your true heart-mate at first glance. For all intents and purposes, she is your perfect match, Jacob. You will never love another for as long as you're alive. And probably beyond."

I looked between the wolves like they just grew second heads. "Um. Do I get a say in all this?"

Sam nodded slowly, eyeing me with curiosity as he stood like a solider awaiting orders, "Of course. A werewolf feels the bond instantly, it's up to the woman to choose to be with him or not. Although, just like you are his perfect match, he is your soul-mate as well."

Jake looked at me worriedly for a moment and I felt the distinct impression that I was expected to choose right then and there. My head was spinning, and not in a good way this time. "You're telling me I am Jacob's perfect match? And he is now in love with me all because of some wolf thing?" Sam nodded. "Okay, this is just too much." I turned and started for my car like a bat out of hell.

What was going on!? I just wanted to make sure Jake was okay, I didn't want to end up with a soul mate! I mean, yeah I wanted to _eventually_ fall in love, but I didn't want it to happen so fast. I didn't even know how I truly felt about Jake, let alone know to the core of my being that I was ready to commit to him as my life partner! And to top it all off, Jake didn't even know about me, the real me. Powers, past, and personality. The three P's of any lasting relationship.

I kept running, very much aware that I was being pursued. I didn't need to look over my shoulder to know that Jacob was gaining on me faster than should be possible.

I just managed to grab the door handle on the loaner car when his warm hand snatched my arm and turned me gently to face him. "Ivy, wait."

"For what?" I ripped my arm from his grasp, my eyes flashing with something akin to anger. Misplaced, yes, but anger just the same. "To hear you tell me you love me again? I get that this isn't your fault, Jake, but we've only met three times! I nearly died the second time and now you're a werewolf and I'm supposed to rationally accept this imprinting thing, or whatever it's called?!" My words rose louder and louder as I stared at his anxious, yet annoyingly handsome face. "Well you're just going to have to give me more than five freaking seconds to process this!"

I felt a wave of vertigo hit me and the world spun. I sat down hard on the curb and cradled my head in my hands, taking deep, even breaths. It looked like Alice wasn't joking about her vision after all. Damn her for not giving me some kind of real warning.

Jake sat next to me, but didn't speak. He was smart enough to know not to piss off an angry woman further.

Well, well, well. Life just literally sucker punched me in the nose and now it looked like I was just going to have to deal with it head on, like always. I needed to think this through as carefully as possible.

Was Jacob a nice guy? Yes. As far as I knew he was very nice.

Was he attractive? _Definitely_. He wasn't hard on the eyes before, but now. I only had two words: hot _damn!_

Did he ask me to make any sort of commitment to him? No.

Did he want me to make some sort of commitment to him? From the look on his face back there, definitely yes.

Did I want to make some sort of commitment? Not at the moment. I'm not even seventeen yet!

Did I want to date him? Maybe… Yes, I suppose. Couldn't hurt right?

Was this a bad idea? Probably.

"Alright." I finally broke the contemplative silence. "Talk."

"You think you're the only one who is freaking out right now?" Jake said right away, like he had been waiting for permission to speak. "I thought you were just some girl I met on the beach. A girl who I was just beginning to form a tentative friendship with before I almost got her killed by a freaking vampire! And now I can turn into an animal at will, and sometimes even against it, and now I take one look at you and I'm suddenly madly in love and I'll never feel differently? God, I belong in a science lab." He was shivering now, little tremors running up and down his arms and legs. I assumed he was cold before I realized the shaking was probably something more wolfish in nature.

"Take a deep breath." I commanded sternly, forcing myself to stay next to him. I was scared of his new volatile nature, especially since Edward was so adamant about seres being dangerous, but I didn't want Jake to feel like more of a freak. He immediately obeyed me, taking in long draws of crisp air. I placed my hand on the near-blistering skin of his forearm and the shivering stopped all together.

"How did you do that?" He asked, looking at me in reverent awe.

I frowned, "Do what?"

"I've lost control of my emotions at least a dozen times and phased on accident, but you tell me to take a deep breath, touch my arm once, and I'm suddenly fine?" His body relaxed further and he flexed his fingers appreciatively. "Right now, at this _exact_ moment, is the first time in days where I feel like I'm not about to fly apart into a million pieces."

My heart ached for his confusion and fear of his new self. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hard squeeze. "Is it really so bad being a werewolf?"

He sighed and leaned into me. "It has its ups and downs. Sam and I are the only members of the pack although there could be more. Apparently our werewolf nature stays dormant until there is a legitimate threat by our sworn enemies: vampires." He practically spat the word. I shifted uncomfortably. I was quite fond of several vampires at the moment. I felt an awkward conversation brewing on the horizon. "Sam has hated what he is since he hurt his girlfriend, who he apparently imprinted on too—I only just found out. He lost control once and Emily was standing next to him and he… well, she's scarred up pretty bad because of it. I guess his self-loathing is rubbing off on me."

"But there are perks, right?" I nudged, trying to find a bright side to this strange situation.

"Yeah, a few." He smiled and ran a hand through his hair and down his newly chiseled face. "I'm stronger now, and I can run for miles and miles and not break a sweat. I heal really fast too. I can hear better and see better and smell better, although the latter isn't always a good thing." I chuckled at the thought, "But being in wolf form is kind of scary, it's like I lose parts of myself to the animal inside and forget what it's like to be human for a while." He shivered. "But the speed, the raw power, is incredible."

"I bet." I whispered, trying to imagine being fast enough to run down a vampire.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" He said, turning on our shared perch to look at me better.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why do you smell like water?" He asked it like he was afraid I would be offended, it was a strange question after all. I laughed instead.

"Well, does water even have a smell?" I said with a grin, knowing full well that it did.

Jake sniffed the air around me appreciatively. "Well, it's not so much water as it is rain. You know the smell the air gets right before a huge storm?" I nodded. "That's what you smell like; fresh with just a hint of power under the surface. I haven't come across a scent quite like it so I was just wondering. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He looked away, the copper skin on his cheeks turning slightly red.

"It's fine." I said, touching his hand briefly. The red deepened much to my amusement. He was really cute when he was embarrassed. "I'm sure it has something to do with the fact that I'm a water elemental."

"A water elemental?" His eyebrows bunched in confusion. "What's that?"

"It will be _much_ cooler if I show you." I stood and dragged him to his feet by his hand, he didn't let go as we walked back to the ocean and I didn't either.

"What do you know about the mythical underworld community?" I asked.

"Sam has been teaching me a lot, ever since my first phase it's been like information overload. I know there are witches and fortune tellers, ghosts and vampires. And I know all about werewolves, obviously." He smiled impishly down at me. _Way _down. I shook my head, he was a complete foot taller than me! And I thought he was big _before_!

"Yes, those all exist and you should be able to sent them out because each class has its own distinct smell, or so I was told once by a reliable source." The reliable source was Emmett. He told me witches smell strongly of herbs and spices and soothsayers smelled like dusty books and alcohol, but he said the latter was probably because most soothsayers became alcoholics in their efforts to stop the visions that plague them.

Ghosts didn't have a smell, but you had this shiver of pure cold run down your back if you were about to see one, I knew that from personal experience. According to Emmett, werewolves smelled like wet dog, but I seriously doubted that. Jake smelled like a forest after a torrential downpour, it was far from the unpleasant stench of wet K9.

"There are also elementals." I continued the little lesson. "They control three elements with their minds: water, air, and earth. Possibly fire, but no one has ever met one before. I am a water elemental, so I can control water with my mind and simple gestures, and I have to tell you, it's _pretty_ bad ass." Jacob chucked and I let go of his hand to go to the ocean.

I looked around carefully, but saw no one one lurking about and readied myself for a demonstration. I stood in the waves and faced Jake who was watching curiously.

First, I made the waves stop around me. It was a subtle trick, but one that took a surprising amount of concentration. Jake's eyes widened as he looked from me to the still water radiating out ten feet. I jumped up and froze the circle, landing on a disc of smooth ice.

"Whoa!" Jake exclaimed, his eyes as round as a full moon. He took a step closer.

"Come on." I pulled him up onto the little platform. When his bare feet made contact with the ice it started to crack. His body heat was melting it! He smiled apologetically, but I held his hands and made him stay, slowly melting the water until we were standing on wet sand again. Then I pulled thin tendrils of water up and made them swirl and curl around us in a flaunting show.

"This is incredible!" Jacob laughed, his brown eyes alight with wonder. I transformed a tendril into a liquid butterfly and it alighted on his hand and froze. He stared at the intricate detail in his palm, watching as it slowly melted from the heat of his skin. "You're amazing, Ivy! How long have you had these powers?"

"I think forever probably." I shrugged, pleased with his reaction. Call me big-headed, but I thought I deserved a bit of awe. "I can do a hell of a lot more than that, though." I pulled up a ball of water and shot it down the beach with a single punch. It hit a towering pine tree and made it quiver. "I can hold my own in a fight." I sent a disc of frozen water down next, hitting the same tree and slicing it in half. It tumbled down with a loud crash. I wiped fake dust from my shoulders, acting casual.

Jake made a low whistle. "Nice."

"I can also breath water."

"Breathe water?" He shook his head, "No way. I don't believe it."

I rolled my eyes. When were the haters going to learn? I held out my arms and fell back, at the last minute sending up a large wave to break my fall. I sunk down to the bottom of the three foot shallow and just relaxed. Through the dark water, I could see Jacob standing over me. After a minute passed he started shifting nervously. Then another minute passed, and another. His hands darted out and grabbed my shoulders, hauling me to the surface.

"Jake, I'm fine!" I said over his frantic, 'Are you alright's?'

He took a deep breath, "Don't scare me like that again."

"I told you I could breathe water!" I argued. "I'll definitely do it again, that trick has saved my life a time or two." I said, making a wiping gesture with my hands and making all the water on my body slide off, back into the ocean until I was dry.

"Saved your life how?" Jake asked in a suspicious tone.

"When I was about thirteen, out on my own in the big bad world, I was doing some street magic with my powers. Nothing huge, but enough to get me a nice wad of cash. Anyway, some guys thought they'd try to take it from me." I explained.

"And what did you do?" He asked in a curiously controlled tone.

I shrugged. "I couldn't do much of anything at the time. I had never really messed with my powers that much. I was shuffled around a lot, first through an orphanage and then foster care, so I was never alone long enough to practice." I cringed inwardly at the dark memories. I hated living with strangers for those long years. Nothing felt more unsettling than going into 'my new room' to find a small patch of wall with other foster kids names penciled in. One after the other, with dates only lasting a month or two.

"Anyway, I was traveling through this little beach town at the time and they caught up to me by the water. I fought them as best as I could, which pissed them off more than anything else, so they tried to kill me."

"They what?" Jacob barked in horror. The tremor thing starting up over his limbs again.

"Well, they took my money, threw me in the water and held me under until I went still. They thought I was dead and wrapped my body in a bag and put rocks at the bottom and tossed me over a pier into deeper water, which hurt a lot, but obviously I survived _because_ I can breath water." I shrugged. It was hardly the worst thing that had ever happened to me. The real horror stories are about what happened _in_ the foster system, not out of it.

Jakes hands were shaking and his jaw was clenched so tight the muscle jumped.

"Chill out." I said, taking a step back to give the angry werewolf space. "I'm alive, see?" I waved my arms to demonstrate. "It's okay." He squeezed his eyes shut and took deep breaths until his body was calm once again. I exhaled loudly when he was back under control. "Wow, you're a hothead now, aren't you?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Apparently for the next several months, I will be."

I grinned and looked out over the water. The sun was beginning its descent into the ocean. I felt better for having stood in the waves and replenished a bit of my energy, but I was still very hadn't spoken enough at all, but my plans for conversation had changed with the whole imprinting thing. I still needed to discuss my scheme for revenge. "I'm exhausted, Jake. I only just managed to wake up from my mini coma today. I need to leave soon." I said, moving to sit back on the same big rock as before.

He sat next to me right away, it was like he couldn't bear to be more than a few feet from me. It was kind-of annoying in a cute way. "A mini-coma? And you just woke up today?" He asked, looking me over for injuries but finding none.

"Yeah. I can heal myself with water. Normally, I would have been out and about within hours of a beat-down like that, but I was a bit taken aback by the venom. I wasn't sure how to get rid of it." A shock ran up his spine, and he was so close to me it somehow transferred and traveled up mine as well. I shivered.

Mere days ago I had survived a vampire bite… Wow, I _was_ pretty bad-ass.

"She bit you?!" He grabbed my face, tilting my head to either side to look at my neck. Then he grabbed my arms and checked those too. His thumbs ran down the smooth expanse of skin stopping at one spot. The spot where she's bitten me. "Here?"

"How did you know?" I asked, looking at the blank canvas of smooth skin. "There's no scar."

"It's cold. Bella has a cold scar on her arm in the same place. I only just realized it was from a vampire." He said, looking slightly green around the gills. I felt the skin and realized he was right. The skin there, though unmarked, was decidedly colder than the rest of my body. Weird.

"Yeah. She tried to get me twice, but then you came in. Thanks for that, by the way." I said, nudging his shoulder with mine.

He shook his head. "I shouldn't have left you there. When we chased the red-head off, I came back to see how hurt you were, but there was just a trail of blood. I followed it until it crossed paths with more vampires. I figured the Cullen's had come to get you." He said, muttering something very quiet under his breath, but not so quiet I couldn't understand him.

'Can't let their midnight snack die.' Fire burst in my veins.

How dare he!

"Oh. So you assume that's all I am to them? Food?" I shook my head with disgust and started for my car. "You have no idea what the hell you're taking about, Jacob."

"So tell me what I'm supposed to think, Ivy?" He said, keeping pace with me, sounding very agitated. "They're vampires!"

I rounded on him, practically spitting fire. "Don't act like you're some kind of expert just because you're a werewolf! You only _just_ learned about vampires and you really don't know as much as you think you do. Every vampire I have come across after I ran away from foster care was completely devoid of any and all humanity. I had to put them down because they were nothing more than mindless blood junkies."

"Yes, they are." Jake broke in.

"Except the Cullens." I clenched my fists to hold myself back, because at that moment, I really wanted to punch him square in the face. "I hate vampires more than you do, trust me, so do you think I would ever lay my head down in a nest of vamps if I didn't know that they weren't going to hurt me?"

"I don't like the idea of you vulnerable with them, Ivy. They can't control themselves. What if you catch one of them off guard? It could be something as simple as cutting yourself shaving. Anything could happen, they could turn on you in an instant. You don't know what it's doing to me on the inside when I think about your life in danger. If they hurt you, I swear to God—"

I cut him off with a single glare, "Like it or not, they are the only family I've got. They have fed, clothed, and supported me these past weeks because they wanted to. Not because they had to or because they were getting monthly check for taking me in. To them, I'm their sister and daughter. I haven't had that since I was eight and I'm not giving it up now all for some boy I don't even know! And I don't give a shit if you don't trust them, Jacob, I love them!"

He looked slightly wounded by my words, but still didn't look like he was going to get off his high horse anytime soon. I ground my teeth together with a snap and took off for the car again. Jake called out after me, but I didn't want to hear anything else he had to say. Soul-mate my ass. I wouldn't let anyone talk bad about my family. Especially him.

"I'm sorry! Ivy, wait a second! Can't we talk about this?" Jake called behind me, catching up. Thank God it started raining. A nice downpour I could use nicely.

I spun and gathered the droplets around me into a huge ball with a single swipe, then pushed it into his chest with all my anger behind the blow. To say he was caught off guard would be an understatement. He flew back in a high arc and landed with a splash several yards in the ocean. God, I _hoped_ that hurt.

"Get over yourself, Jacob Black!" I screamed before jumping in the car and taking off as fast as I could.

**Well, well, well. Love is certainly in the air. And just like real-life, everything isn't all gumdrops and rainbows.**

**Don't worry, they'll work it out... or will they?**

**The lost future, as I'm sure you've already guessed, has a lot to do with Edward and Bella's timeline since they were the ones causing all the trouble in the books. Now that Ivy has ****_literally_**** punched her way into the Cullen's world, things are going to turn out very different. **

**Next chapter is on the way!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey All! Sorry I haven't updated sooner. It's been a crazy weekend and I haven't had a chance to write for a few days. **

**Anywho, here's 10 - Hope you like. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or it's characters. But I ****_do_**** own Ivy and all of her greatness.**

**(Chapter Ten)**

I fumed the entire way home, coming up with alternative arguments I wished I had used against Jacob and other things I could have done to him with the water. I was so happy the imprint bond only worked one way because right now I was happy I wasn't some lovesick puppy-dog. I liked having my wits about me, thank you very much.

I slammed on the breaks when I got back to the house, still so angry I almost drove into the closed garage door. I jumped out, slammed the front door, stomped all the way up to my room, and slammed that door too for good measure. It was the perfect amount of teenage petulance. I dove onto the bed and buried my face in the pillows so I could scream at the top of my lungs for a few seconds.

Unfortunately, that trick may work on humans, but not on vampires with their extra sensitive hearing.

My bedroom door burst open and my brothers rushed inside. "Ivy, why are you so mad?" Jasper demanded, sans any preamble.

"Who'd you get into a fight with, Ivy? I'll finish it for you." Emmett added, punching his fist into his other hand and making a small sound of thunder.

"I'll go listen in on them and find out their deepest darkest secrets and post them all over the internet." Edward offered. I laughed despite myself.

I sat up in bed and looked at my brothers. An involuntary shudder ran through me when I thought about how close I almost came to killing one of them. I was so glad they took a chance on me and I took one on them. Jake didn't understand our bond because he had a family of his own - a father and sisters - before the Cullens, I had nothing.

The trio of vamp-boys were still staring at me, waiting for an answer, and I realized that none of them asked about Jacob. "Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She went shopping." Edward replied, his head tilted to the side as he tried to read my thoughts. Then his eyes narrowed in suspicion with just a tinge of anger. "What's going on, Ivy? Why do you smell like Jacob Black?" All three noses wrinkled when I sat up in the bed and pushed the covers away.

I knotted my fingers together nervously. "Well… I have to tell y'all something and you're not going to like it."

"What is it?" Jazz asked, looking more and more perturbed as he read my conflicting emotions.

I bit my lip with embarrassment. This was _so_ _not_ a conversation I wanted to have with them. "Have you ever heard of imprinting?"

Edward's face transformed from confusion to utter astonishment. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!" He yelled, running both hands through his hair until it stuck up wildly like he was insane.

The reaction surprised me to say the least. "What? You've heard of it before?"

"Jacob _imprinted _on you? Is this some sort of sick joke?" He demanded, pacing the room back and forth in a blur of agitation.

"No, it's not a joke." I said, getting up from the bed to stop him from wearing my carpet down to nothing. "Edward, what's your problem?"

His topaz eyes were bleak. "I'm- I'm just surprised. I thought he might imprint on... someone else_._ But if he imprinted on you, then she's really lost." He said quietly, half to himself.

My eyebrows nearly reached my hairline. I glanced at Emmett and Jasper, but they were looking at Edward with just as much confusion as I was. "What? Who?"

He ran another hand longways down his face, looking very tired for someone who didn't need to sleep. "It's all has to do with the lost future Alice saw." He admitted reluctantly.

Jasper stood and moved to the window, looking out with his hands behind his back. "She's refused to tell me about it." He said, very troubled that his wife was hiding something from him. "She said it was better not to know."

I crossed my arms and so did Emmett, we exchanged a look and he dipped his head as if to say, 'Go ahead, little sis.'

"Well, me and Emmett want to know." I demanded, tapping my foot impatiently. Which wasn't that effective on carpet, but Ed got my meaning. "We're family and we shouldn't keep secrets from each other."

Edward yelled in frustration. I jumped a mile and clapped my hands over my ears. The sound was a mixture between a gunshot and a lion's roar. "Gah! Edward, what the hell? Are you trying to make me go deaf?"

He put his hands on his hips and dropped his head to his chest, taking a long, deep breath before speaking. "In the lost future, Bella and I got married and she… she became pregnant."

Silence. _Deafening_ Silence.

"_WHAT?!_" I screamed, my mind whirling in a thousand directions. How in the hell could a vampire get a human preg… you know what? I _really_ didn't want to know.

"We were _together_. I didn't know it was possible, but apparently male vampires can impregnate female humans." If Edward could have blushed, he would have. "But the chain of events was broken when Ivy arrived because I didn't end up leaving Bella. That future was erased and now, our daughter, who Bella named Renesmee, might never exist." He looked grief-stricken for this child that would never be.

On a side note, what the hell kind of name is '_Renesme'_ anyway?

"Alice saw everything and then saw it get erased. She wouldn't have told me about it, but I saw it all for myself. I can't decide if knowing is better or not." He sat heavily on my bed. The weight of the world on his shoulders.

I felt guilt pile on mine. Was that destiny truly lost? Did my quest to figure out the soothsayer's prophecy destroy Renesmee's future?

"I'm sorry, Edward. I understand why Alice kept it from me." Jasper said, sitting next to his brother on the bed. "Does Bella know?"

He shook his head. "I don't know if I should tell her."

"Wait!" I said, a thought occurring to me. "Alice saw everything? When you got married, your honeymoon and all that?"

He nodded.

"First off, that _sucks_. Poor Alice." Jasper and Emmett struggled not to laugh. "Second, if you know the dates and all that, just follow that future and you'll have your daughter."

Edward fell back onto the bed, arms flung out hopelessly. "But I don't want Bella to become immortal. Childbirth nearly kills her and I have to turn her to save her life."

Emmett's loud laugh bounced around the room. "Dude, you can't stop her. We all know Bella wants to join us in immortality. It will be easier for both of you if she was like us. The angst is slowly driving _me_ crazy, think what it must be doing to Jasper."

"You have _no_ idea." Jazz said, wincing and rubbing his temples.

The ancient seventeen-year-old groaned. "I know. It's just-"

"Just what?" I broke in, still reeling from this crazy news, but happy they could save a piece of their future. "Bella can make her own choices. You need to tell her everything and let her decide. Parenthood shouldn't be taken lightly."

Maybe if my biological dad realized that he wouldn't have left me all alone. A jab of bitterness towards the second half of my DNA coursed through me. Jasper looked at me sympathetically but I ignored him. I didn't want compassion right now.

"So, who's this girl Jacob is supposed to imprint on?" I asked, trying to think of anything else.

Now Jasper smiled at me. I'm sure it was because he could feel my wrath towards the teen-wolf. Or the jealousy about the mystery girl (Which I wouldn't admit out loud for all the money in the galaxy.)

"It doesn't matter." Edward said quickly. "He imprinted on you and that's a permanent bond. How are you feeling about that, by the way?"

"I don't like it." Emmett said before I could answer, his dark eyes narrowed. He needed to feed soon, I noted vaguely.

I crossed my arms, a little self-conscious. "I'm a little freaked out, actually. He's in love with me and right now I don't even like him."

"Good." Emmett said happily at the same time Jasper asked, "Why do you hate him?"

"He's prejudiced against vampires." I said, "Well, prejudiced against you specifically." I said, felling the anger boil in me again as his harsh words came to mind. "He said I was just food to you."

Three growls rippled in the room. "That's ridiculous." Emmett said. "If we wanted to eat you, we would have done it by now."

"I know, right?" I said, "He just doesn't get it." I ran my hands through my hair, mirroring Edward's stressed body-language.

Jasper stood and hugged me tightly for a moment. "Do you love him?" He asked quietly.

"Are you kidding?" I said, looking up at his pretty blond head. "I barely know the guy! If he wasn't such an ass I might be able to feel _something_ for him in the future, but right now, all I want from him is an apology with an appropriate amount of groveling."

"I'll kill him for you." Emmett said, cracking his knuckles. It was so loud I thought a tree was falling down outside for a second.

"Thanks, but I'll kill him if I need to." I fell back on the bed next to Edward. "Life is so complicated." I said to him.

He let loose a hearty sigh. "Tell me about it."

I tossed and turned all night. I knew I would regret it in the morning because I was back to school tomorrow, but I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob.

I couldn't wrap my head around this whole imprinting thing. He wasn't in love with me as a human, but then he turns and BAM! he's head-over-heels? It just seemed too crazy to be real. I was torn between wariness and, I'll admit, a tinge of excitement. Which would explain the sleeplessness.

I mean, he was a total babe and he could be really nice and funny. Then again, he didn't like my family. And why did he have to be such a jerk?

I loved the Cullens, the least he could have done was _try_ to see things from my perspective. If he really loved me, he could attempt to trust my judgement. I had proven myself several times over by surviving Victoria's attack and curing myself of vampire venom. No one could deny my strength now, no matter how small I was physically.

Besides, the Cullen's had never done anything to hurt me or Bella. She was here with Edward every other day and I lived here 24/7 without any incidents involving being attacked by my parents or siblings.

My healing abilities helped with the whole accidentally-getting-cut-thing, too.

A few weeks ago, Bella tripped and scraped her knees on the concrete when we were outside watching Emmett fix her truck. I had water on her knee in two seconds, glowing blue before Bella could gasp from the pain. Emmett shot out from under the truck like bolt of lightening at the first drop of spilled blood, but instead of attacking, he ran a mile away as fast as he could.

"Is she fixed?" He yelled through the trees loud enough for me to hear.

"ALL GOOD!" I screamed back.

Bella apologized and blushed for an hour at her own clumsiness, but Emmett and I just made jokes the whole time at her expense. Good-naturedly, of course.

So, the Cullens really were adept in the avoidance of human blood and they hunted animals regularly to keep strong. But, then again, vampires and werewolves were mortal enemies. How could I expect Jacob to get along with my family? Would he truly try to make me choose between them? He didn't need to bother. Right now, I knew which side I would choose.

"Ugh!" I groaned and crawled from the bed. A three a.m. bowl of cereal seemed in order since sleeping was obviously out of the question.

I trudged to the kitchen and found Alice at the dining room table. She gave me one of her cheeky smiles and pushed a full bowl of fruit loops across the table to an empty seat.

I shook my head and plopped down. "I'm not even going to ask."

She giggled. "You should be used to this by now."

"I'm getting there." I said, between bites.

"So, what's keeping you up?" She asked, her head tilted to the side with concern.

"Jake." I said with a huff. "I may or may not have feelings for him besides the anger I'm currently feeling, but I'm worried it's not going to work between us. It's intimidating to know he's in love with me because of some werewolf gene or whatever. It makes me wonder how real it really is…." I had to find a way out of this imprinting thing and give Jacob his heart back. I wanted to know how he truly felt without all the werewolf magic getting in the way.

"You don't think you could return his feelings in time?" Alice pressed.

"I don't know. I mean, I only just met him." I eyed her warily. "Wait, why? Have you seen something else?"

She shook her head, her eyes tightened in frustration. "No. I've tried, but I'm not getting anything for some reason. You're on your own."

"Damn." I muttered, swirling the colorful loops around with my spoon. "What do you think I should do?"

She shrugged. "It's up to you. I do know that the Jacob from our lost future has the potential to be a dear friend to our family. I mean, he imprinted on Renesmee for crying out loud, so—"

"Wait. What?" I interrupted, reeling like I just got sucker-punched.

"Oh. Edward didn't tell you?" Alice's golden eyes were wide with surprise, but not as wide as mine.

"No." I answered, trying not to let my voice shake. "He said it didn't matter because he imprinted on me, but obviously it does. Especially if Edward and Bella still plan on having the kid later on…." I sat back in my chair, deep in thought.

So, Jake really _didn't_ belong with me. I was just a replacement. I had to admit, that stung. I had never been anyone's first choice. The idea was borderline absurd, but Jacob loving me above anyone else had a certain appeal. But I wasn't going to waste my time building a relationship only for him to lay eyes on Renesmee and leave me in his devotion to her.

I sighed, decision made. I had to give him control again. I had to fix this and return the future to its proper path. A ripple of pain echoed in my chest, but I ignored it.

Stupid feelings.

Alice frowned, her hand gripping the table suddenly with enough force to splinter the wood. "Whoa! Alice, you okay?" Her eyes had that far-off look I knew well.

"Alice?" Jasper called out, to no one's surprise. He rounded the corner of the kitchen, took one look at Alice and darted to her side in a flash of blond hair. He gently uncurled her fingers and whispered sweet nothings in her ear until the glazed look faded and she returned to the here and now.

"What did you see?" I asked at once, anxiety spiking.

Jasper gave me a withering look that clearly said, 'give her a second.'

I sat back and zipped my lips.

"I didn't see anything." She said, rubbing her temples like she had a headache. Was it possible for a vampire to get a _real_ headache?

"Nothing?" Jasper said. "The emotions rolling off you were... intense."

She shook her head. "No. I didn't see anything, but I _feel_ like something bad is about to happen."

Great! Just what I needed. Something bad _already_ happened and Alice didn't even get a snippet of Victoria's attack, but here she was with a foreboding so bad she could only _feel_ it.

Just perfect.

"That sucks." I said, Jasper's head whipped around to glare at me. I held up my hands defensively. "I meant, it sucks that she got so upset. Sheesh. Take a chill pill, Jazz."

He just shook his head, clearly not believing me, and turned his attention back to his wife. I scooted back in the chair and retreated to my room to give them some privacy. My afternoon activities for tomorrow taking shape in my head.

**Dun, dun, DUN!**

**This was a fun chapter. I like giving Ivy more interaction with her siblings. (But I just realized Rose needs more love, I'll work on that in the future)**

**Ivy and Jake are M.F.E.O. (made for each other;) but Ivy has serious abandonment issues. She'll make some big mistakes before things get better between them.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter felt a bit choppy. It was actually two chapters I decided to put together because the length wasn't good enough for me. **

**Chapter 11 will be up in the next few days. **

**-TypeandScribble**


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been sick and haven't had a chance to catch up on my writing. Forgive me! **

**Here's 11 along with the usual disclaimer. ;)**

**(CHAPTER ELEVEN)**

I couldn't remember anything that happened in first, second, or third period to save my life. I had gotten zero sleep the night before and my mind was on a thousand different things; school and basic social skills weren't among them. I practically fell asleep over my bowl of chicken soup during lunch. Edward picked up a bread roll and threw it at my head. I came awake with a jerk and nearly used the soup as a weapon to attack him. He chortled under his breath when I dropped the soup and it splattered all over me. Thankfully we were tucked away at a table in the corner so no one saw my mishap. "Cut it out!" I snapped at him, shaking bread crumbs from my hair and wiping noodles from my shirt, discretely pulling the hot liquid back into the bowl.

Bella tried to hide a smile too, but I could feel the overall tension between the lovers. Edward had clearly told her about the lost future and she was miffed with him for some reason. Probably for not telling her sooner. I'd be the same… only probably with more anger. In fact, now looking closer, Edward, Alice, and Bella all seemed preoccupied with inner worries which suited me just fine. I had things to do and I didn't need my super-powered siblings breathing down my neck. "So." I said casually, "I need a ride to La Push to get the spare car back home. It's still sitting there in the parking lot. Bells, I was wondering if you would take me?"

She looked up in surprise, but didn't refuse, thankfully. "Sure. I'd be happy to."

I smiled. "Thanks." Edward glared at me. "What?" I asked defensively. "It's not like you can take me. And I'm too exhausted to walk from the boarder all the way to the beach."

"I don't think it's a good idea-" He started.

"Oh, okay." I said, sarcasm dripping from my tone. "Why don't you just run over there and get the car yourself then? I'm sure the werewolves won't notice you skip across the boarder right into the heart of their town."

Edward sighed impatiently like he was talking to a child. And since there was nearly a hundred year age different between us, technically he was. "Fine, but don't go looking for a fight, Ivy." He said sternly.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" I wasn't that violent.

He leaned in, dropping his voice, "It means I don't need my human sister picking a fight to defend us against some insults flung by a werewolf cub. He'll get over his dislike for us a lot sooner than you think if you just give him time."

I sat back and crossed my arms. I wasn't planning on picking a fight with Jake, but it was better if he thought that was my mission. No need for my family to dissuade me from using magic to fix this little problem. "Sure, sure." I mimicked Jake's casual phrase and he rolled his eyes.

"Promise, Ivy?" Bella said, the idea of me fighting making her nervous.

"Cross my heart." I swore, standing to dump my tray of food. The bell rang and I was off to my next period. Everyone was asking me why I was out of school for so long. I used Carlisle's suggested flu excuse and people seemed to buy it. Art was my last subject of the day and I thought it was a godsend when Mrs. Goddard announced we'd be working with watercolors. The class of eight set up easels in a circle in the large room, all facing inwards and spaced far apart for privacy. There was a bowl of fruit in the center, but Goddard always told us we were allowed to paint 'whatever your heart tells you.'

I dipped my brush in the water, then picked a deep shade of blue, my mind suddenly going to a place far away and long gone. It may have looked like my brush was making the color transfer to the thick, art paper, but it was actually my powers. Color after color, stroke after stroke, the scene slowly took shape. When the hour was up, I sat back and wiped my hands on a stained cloth and stared at the near-perfect depiction of my childhood home. On the page was a single-story, white bungalow with a huge magnolia tree out front and a sandbox peeking around the side. The sky was vast and blue and one of the clouds drifting past looked suspiciously like a rabbit if you stared at it long enough.

I sighed and raised the brush, now covered with black paint, and obliterated the image with three big swipes.

If there was one thing I had learned in my short life, it's that you could never go back. The future was the only thing that was susceptible to change, in my opinion.

And I was about to test that theory.

"So…" I began once I hopped into Bella's truck after school. Edward and Alice took off earlier, I managed to avoid a lecture from big brother, but he made me promise a thousand times to call him when we got there and when I was on my way home. He needed to learn to lighten up if you asked me. "Do you mind if I stop off in downtown Forks for some stuff before we go to La Push?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

Bella hesitated. "I don't know, I was supposed to meet Edward after we leave La Push…"

I crossed my arms and sat back with a huff. "To get a report on my behavior over the boarder?" I accused. "You all need to learn that I can take care of myself."

To my surprise, she blushed to the roots of her hair. "No, we're just supposed to talk."

"About?" I pressed.

"About- about our baby." She stuttered.

"Ahhhh…." I said, wiggling my eyebrows. "That'll be a fun conversation."

"I've seen Alice's powers at work, but just still can't believe it." She said, fiddling with the radio as we made our way to downtown Forks. "I didn't think Edward and I would ever… _you know_… while I was still human, at least."

I swallowed vomit. Ew. Just _ew. _"Yeah... I'm not sure I'm the best person to have this conversation with." I said nervously. I _so_ did not want to talk about this. "I mean, I'm competition for your daughter after all."

She sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to get too personal."

"It's cool." I said, looking intently out of the window.

"It's just," She continued, oblivious to my discomfort. "Me? A mom? I never imagined I would have kids of my own. Especially after I met Edward. I didn't think it was an option. And then the whole imprinting thing has me all confused. Does that mean Renesmee's future with Jake is gone? If I decide to have her, I mean. Not that I think it's a bad thing, the idea of my best friend imprinting on my baby is just creepy, even if he only feels brotherly love for her in the beginning."

"Are you considering letting the opportunity pass?" I was surprised. "You have a lot of time to think it over."

"Yeah." she said glumly. "I didn't plan on remaining human for that much longer. I figured I'd wear Edward down eventually and he'd turn me, but now… I just don't know."

"You should wait." I said, pointing out an open parking space in front of the coffee shop. "It can't hurt. Your future is bright either way. I understand Edward was supposed to leave you after your birthday fiasco, but that changed. He's still here."

"I never properly thanked you for that, by the way." Bella said, turning to me once she put the truck in park. "I don't know what I would have done if he had left me. I probably would have been a zombie or something."

"Maybe." I said, embarrassed by the emotion in her voice. She really loved the guy. "Or maybe you would have found an inner strength to carry on and become a stronger woman because of it." I almost laughed. We both knew she would fall apart into a million pieces if Edward ever left her.

"Yeah, maybe." She said, not sounding confident in her answer at all. "So what do you need down here anyway?"

Now for the lying. "I was reading about water elementals online and I saw some stuff about increasing your power through crystals and natural energies via gems and herbs and stuff. There's a store down here called Featherheads and they have the kind of stuff I'm looking for. Thought I'd see if it was real or not."

Bella looked skeptical. "Okay, but you can't trust everything you read online."

I chuckled. "I know. Anyway, you want to grab a coffee while I go in? It might take a few minutes."

She nodded. "Sure. Can I get you anything?"

"Yes please!" My body was begging for caffeine. "I'll take a hazelnut latte with a double shot of espresso."

"Coming right up. Meet back here in twenty?"

I nodded, hoping that was enough time. "Sure thing." We split ways and as soon as Bella ducked into the cafe I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number I was smart enough to memorize years ago. Three rings later a woman picked up.

"Lady Morgana's Magical Menagerie. How can I be of service?" A woman said in a British accent.

"Lydia, it's me." I said with a bright smile. If anyone actually believed she was really from England, I'd eat my shoe.

The Brit facade crumbled and an American woman took her place. "Ivy? Hey! It's been awhile. Getting into much trouble lately?"

"If being imprinted on by a werewolf doesn't constitute as trouble, then no. Things have been perfectly dull."

I pulled the phone away from my ear just in time to avoid losing my hearing from her piercing yell._ "WHAT?!" _

"Yeah. Listen, I don't have a lot of time." I said quickly. "I need a powerful spell to make him stop loving me."

"Not possible." She said at once in a firm voice. "You know how I feel about tampering with natural magic. It's unpredictable."

"Come on, Lydia! Please?"

"Absolutely not." She insisted.

I grit my teeth. I really didn't want to pull this card, but she gave me no choice. "Lydia, have you forgotten that I am the one who avenged your son's murder?"

I heard her sharp intake of breath, the painful memories still too fresh. "I will never forget that, Ivy. You know how grateful I am for what you did."

"I nearly died." I reminded her. "But I tracked that vampire down and I made her suffer before the end, just like you asked. I need your help now. Please, Lydia. This guy belongs with someone else. Not me. You're the most powerful witch I know. If anyone can make him stop loving me, you can."

There as a long pause. "Ivy, you don't know what you're asking. Imprinting is ancient. Playing with magics like that, it's dangerous."

"I understand, but you don't have all the facts. I was chosen by mistake."

"Imprint magic doesn't make mistakes. If you're his soul-mate, then you're his soul-mate. There are no loop-holes or alternatives."

I squeezed my eyes shut and forced my voice to sound calm. "Are you going to help me or not?" I paced outside Featherheads. The windows were full of signs for yoga classes and mystic healing sessions half-off. There were dream catchers dangling on every inch of visible ceiling. Candles, feathers, crystals, hematite jewelry; you name it, a hippie wanted it and it was here.

Lydia let out a heavy sigh. "I don't agree with this at all, Ivy, but for the sake of our past, I'll help you."

"Thank you!" I relaxed. "I'm at a store for supplies, tell me what I need."

"Hang on. Let me consult the grimoire…"

Fifteen minutes later I was walking back to the coffee house. In my possession was a package of crushed malachite (for transformation) and morganite (to heal a broken heart and keep it open for new love) as well as some powdered root I couldn't pronounce the name of if I tried. Dusty, the shop owner, took ages to scrounge it up from the back room and let me tell you, the freaks don't just come out at night. They're making daytime visits now.

Of course all of these items were unless without Lydia. She was a powerful witch who I met by chance after her six year old son was murdered under suspicious circumstances. I was in the area and she sensed my powers from a mile away. I'd never met a grief-stricken mother before. It was awful. When she asked for my help, I couldn't say no. She could have burned the vampire herself, but according to her, that would be too quick a death.

Lydia said the vampiress that killed her son had a gift of sensing human energy and used magic to put a block on my mind (that's why Edward couldn't read my thoughts) and I tracked her down. Unfortunately, she smelled me coming and nearly took me out. I was bleeding and down, but not out. It was just my luck that the cabin she'd been staying at was next to a lake. I made sure she could feel it when I ripped her apart piece by piece. Sometimes I can hear her screaming in my head when I try to sleep. I shivered and pushed the memories away and made my way back to the rendezvous point.

"Hey." Bella greeted, nearly bumping into me when she left the coffee shop, two cups in hand. "One double-shot hazelnut latte."

"Thanks. You're a lifesaver." I said, cooling both of our drinks from lava hot to just-right-steamy. I took a swig once we were rolling down the road to La Push and my eyes slid shut in pure bliss. Coffee was life.

"So, did you find the crystals you needed?" Bella said, trying to strike a conversation.

"Yep. But you're right. This stuff is probably just hokum."

She laughed and we talked the rest of the way about how weird Dusty is. Soon, we were crossing into La Push and making our way to the beach. I got out of the truck and fished the keys out of the wheel-well of the Cullen's car, my usual hiding spot. Yes! They were still here. I pulled out the keyring and turned to Bella who was waiting patiently for me. "Bells?" I said, using all my charm to look shy and giddy.

"Yeah?" She said, leaning out of her window.

"Now that I'm here, I was wondering if you could tell me where Jake's house is? I really want to talk to him…" I trailed off and bit my lip. I didn't have to fake looking nervous, I felt really nervous. I was about to do something big. Really big. I had second thoughts, sure, but I told myself that I needed to do this. It was better for everyone this way. Especially Jake.

She frowned. "Ivy, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Please?" I said, allowing a hint of begging to creep into my tone. "I have to see him, Bella. You don't know what this is like. It's torture to be so unsure of our future. I'm only going to talk to him. No fighting, I swear. I'll come home right after."

Bella bit her lip. "Alright. If you promise not to fight."

I made an x over my chest. "Cross my heart, hope to die."

She still looked apprehensive, but she gave me directions anyway. "Thanks, Bella. Edward will understand. I have to straighten some things out. I'll be thirty minutes behind you—an hour tops."

"You'd better." She said, trying to look stern.

I waved as she drove away and got in my car, immediately pulling out my cell phone. "Lydia. I have everything. Now what?"

"Do you have a bowl?" I glanced around. Dang it! No bowl. "Um. I have a paper coffee cup."

I could almost see her pinching the bridge of her nose. "I suppose that will have to do." She muttered. "Now, place the crushed crystals in the cup first and mix them together."

"Got it." I guzzled the last of my coffee and poured in the malachite and morganite and shook the cup until the green and pink powder mixed together. "Done. Now what?"

"I have some words to say. Hold the speaker close to the crystals." I did as I was told and the ancient language flowed from Lydia's mouth, each word laced with power making my head feel fuzzy. As she spoke, the crystals in the cup began to glow a dull red. "Did it glow?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Okay." She continued. I could hear the rustling of paper as she sifted through her spell book. "Now pluck a strand of your hair and add that, then pour the root powder on top. In that order." She added sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." I tossed in a strand of blonde hair then added the powder. Lydia began chanting again and the mixture began to glow once more, only this time it changed into a dark, muddy brown. It was hardly a pretty color, but I wasn't going to judge.

"Done." Lydia said, panting lightly. "Wow. That took a lot out of me. No more long distance spells. Next time you need a favor, you can drive your ass down to South Carolina and meet me in person."

"Deal." I said, happy I still had the option to call in favors with her. "What do I do next?"

"Take a pinch—and when I say pinch, I mean _pinch_—and blow it in his face and say, 'Finis.' That should block his feelings for you, but leave his heart open for future love."

"Perfect." I said, placing the lid carefully on the cup.

"Ivy, are you really one-hundred-percent sure you want to go through with this? It could hurt you. Or him."

"He'll be fine. There's someone else on the horizon for him. It can't be me." But there was an ache in my stomach as I said this. I was suddenly second guessing myself.

"Well, if you're sure…" Lydia said. "Goodbye, Ivy Adair. I hope you won't regret this." She hung up without waiting for a reply.

"Me too," I admitted, putting my cell phone away.

I was almost surprised when the car started on the first try, it had been sitting idle for so long. But the engine purred like a kitten and I found myself following Bella's directions to the Black household. It was nestled in the woods a few yards off of a quiet road. There was a garage off to the side and a mossy trees here and there. Overall, it was very quaint. I parked and trudged through the rain to the front door with my cup full of magic, my hands started shaking when I reached the porch. I knocked on the door twice and wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans.

Pull it together, Ivy. I told myself. Five more minutes and this mess will all be cleared up. The door swung open and I forgot how mad I was at Jacob when I saw the bewildered, but excited smile light his entire face when he saw me standing there. Lord, did I want to kiss him in that moment. "Ivy, I'm so glad to see you!" He said, practically thrumming with happiness.

I shook myself. Hard. I had to remember that he wasn't mine to kiss. "Hey, Jake. You home alone?"

Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.

"Yeah, dad's out with Harry." He said, like I knew who Harry was. I didn't.

"Great." I said, trying to mask my nervousness. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in out of the rain." He stepped back and I walked through into a space I could tell only housed men. The lack of decor and mismatched furniture was a dead give-away. Despite the bachelor look, it had a cozy feel. Under any other circumstance, I probably would have collapsed into the overstuffed couch for a power-nap. But now was definitely not the time.

"Ivy, I'm glad you came over. I was going to swing by the Cullen's later today to talk to you."

That caught me off-guard. "You were? Why?"

"You're important to me and I hurt you and insulted the people you care about. I know how much that upset you and I couldn't stand it anymore." He said seriously.

I didn't know what to say. He looked so sincere, my heart melted a little bit. I glanced to the left to break his intense stare and my eyes landed on a picture of him and Bella laughing at a picnic with their dads. I gulped and my resolve solidified. He wasn't really mine, it was all a big mistake. This was for the best. "I'm sorry, Jake, but this is for your own good." I popped off the lid of the coffee cup with my thumb and reached in quickly with my other hand to grab a pinch of the powder inside.

"What are you doing? What's in there?" He asked sniffing the air, but I ignored him and blew the dust in his face. He jerked back, choking.

"Finis." I said in a clear voice. There was a spark of yellow, like the powder was flammable, but instead of catching fire it sort of absorbed into Jake's skin.

"What the hell did you just do?" He demanded. Brown eyes flashing with anger. His hands swiped over his face and shirt, but there was no brown dust to get rid of. It was all inside him.

I sighed, partly with relief and, believe it or not, partly with disappointment. The fury in his voice told me the spell worked. He wouldn't have talked to me like that before. "It's all okay now. I used magic to erase your love for me."

"What?!" He yelled. He lunged forward and grabbed my arms in his strong grip. I winced. "Why did you do that? I didn't ask you to- to—."

His expression contorted and he suddenly dropped to the floor with a cry of pain. "Jacob? Are you alright?" I fell to my knees next to him, my heart stopping.

He cringed into a ball and started wheezing. "Can't! Breathe!" His eyes were panicked and foggy with pain. "Too. Much. Pain." He sucked in a ragged breath, his face going blue. "I can't feel anything but pain." He whispered, panic in his voice.

Oh God, what have I done? Terror jumpstarted my heart. "Jake! Hang on. I'm going to fix this!" I patted his cheek, looking around like someone would just appear out of thin air to help me.

I scrambled for my phone and dialed Lydia's number. "Lydia!" I screamed before she got done with her whole 'Mystical Menagerie' bit. "How do I break the spell? It's killing him!"

"I told you!" She screamed back, tone going from bored to alarmed in seconds. "This in on you, Ivy! I warned you that tampering—"

"Now isn't the time! Jake is barely breathing!" I touched the side of his neck and was horrified to feel his pulse go noticeably slow under my hand an his temperature drop several degrees. "How do I reverse it?"

Pages fluttered frantically on the other end, "The spell book is very specific. A single kiss from a soulmate and the bond is restored. Permanently."

"The hell?" I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it for a moment. "What is this, Lydia? Snow White?!"

"I don't make the rules!" She snapped, "I just follow them. A kiss from you will break the spell." The line went clear. The witch hung up on me!

"Ughhh, fine!" I screamed. Jacob was curled into a ball, his skin was freezing cold and covered in a sheen of sweat. "I'm so sorry, Jake. I didn't know this would happen."

He moaned. "Get away from me! Every time you touch me it gets worse." He wrapped his hands over his head in a protective gesture. I felt acute guilt cut me to the bone. Why couldn't I just listen for once? I thought Lydia was talking about emotional pain, not physical. Not that that makes my actions any less awful.

"No can do, Prince Charming." I said, wiping his brow with my sleeve. "There's something I have to do first." Before he could push me away, I pulled his arms away from his face, leaned down, and pressed my lips firmly against his.

The change was instantaneous. Heat flooded his skin and the shivering stopped. I could feel his heartbeat course through his veins like a sledgehammer on my fingertips where they rested on his chest. I pulled back and his eyes snapped open in shock and his pupils dilated when they met mine. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs to capacity. And then he was on me.

His hard body slammed into me like bullet train, toppling me backwards onto the hardwood floor. His lips took mine with a furious passion that robbed me of breath. Of their own accord, my hands circled those tantalizing biceps and pulled him even closer. His hands tangled in my hair as his lips parted and his tongue melted against mine. Heat roared in my veins as we kissed with a lust I didn't know I possessed. But just as fast as the kiss started, it ended. Jake was practically everywhere, and then he was just gone.

I lay gasping on the floor, shivering without his warmth, staring at the popcorn ceiling for several seconds before I could form a coherent thought. I stood up slowly and saw Jake standing half-way across the room, leaning against the kitchen counter, breathing just as hard as me. His shoulders expanded, tugging his white shirt tightly across his broad frame, giving me a great view of those taunt shoulder and back muscles. I wanted him to be kissing me again, but when he turned back to me, finally in control of himself, there was so much anger in his eyes, I took an involuntary step back.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" He barked. My eyes widened. The bond was restored, right? I thought he couldn't get mad at me. "Oh, I can get mad at you alright." He said, reading my expression perfectly. "I'm surprised at just how mad I can get."

"Jacob," I said, my mouth going dry. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to make things right."

"How could blocking my love for you make anything right?" He exploded, advancing on me quickly; I got the distinct impression of an alpha predator stalking down its prey. I wanted to place a water wall between us (which would be easy enough since I could feel the leaky tap in the bathroom just down the hall) but I knew I deserved this.

"There's this other girl. You're supposed to imprint on her instead of me, but I showed up and changed your future and now she probably won't be born you'll never be together because of me and everything is mess—"

He held up his hand and cut me off. "I don't care about this other woman you think I'm supposed to fall in love with. I can't love anyone other than you. It's _impossible_. But you tried to break our bond anyway. You used magic on me without my permission and it almost killed me!" I stared at the floor in shame. "I might not know you well, but I can't believe you'd be that selfish. I'm not a slave to your will or incapable of making my own decisions because I imprinted on you. I loved you in the blink of an eye, yes, but that doesn't make me half a person. You couldn't understand because the bond doesn't go both ways, but I am whole because of you. Loving you is the best thing about me and you tried to take that away. How could you. Ivy?"

I flinched at the hurt in his tone. "I'm sorry, Jacob. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He shook his head, furious heat pouring off of him in waves. "I'm still so angry with you, I can't think straight. I'm going to need some time."

I nodded, tears gathering in my eyes. I blew it. Jake really did had a will of his own and now he was using it to send me away. Lydia warned me but I thought I knew better. It hurt so much because it wasn't the first time I'd been abandoned by a man who was important to me. But this time I had actually done something wrong.

"I understand." I spun on my heel so he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes and fled the house like the hounds of hell were at my heels.

Only when I was a mile down the road did I let those tears fall.

**And there you have it. **

**The next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow. I'm working on it now. Promise!**

**TTFN! **


	12. Chapter 12

**As promised, Chapter 12 {Apply Disclaimer Here}**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm loving writing this story and I'm really happy that people seem to like it as well. You're the best! :)**

**(Chapter Twelve)**

I couldn't let my family find out what happened. I didn't want them to see me crying, so I parked the car far down the fern-lined path to the house and trudged through the thick brush until I came to the waterfall. I sat by the edge, letting the spray soak me. I didn't bother to warm the water, it couldn't be any colder than my insides at this point.

I blew it with Jacob. I got scared like I always did and I tried to fix it and it lead to disaster. I should have heard him out when he wanted to apologize. I should have explained my past, in _full_, and made him understand why Cullens meant so much to me. But I was too hasty and now I was paying the price. I pulled my knees up to my chin and felt hot tears roll down my face.

"Ivy?" A gentle voice beckoned.

I turned away from Esme's voice and hid my tear-stained face. "Hey, Esme." I said, trying to sound lighthearted.

"Jasper told me to come out here and check on you." She said, sitting next to me. Great, I should have known Jazz could feel my despair from here. "What's wrong honey, why are you crying?"

I turned to her then and saw the compassion in her eyes and squeezed mine shut. "I used magic to try to make Jacob stop loving me and it backfired." I blurted, desperately needing to confide in someone. But not just anyone. I needed to confide in my mom.

Esme's widened with alarm. "Magic?" I nodded shame-faced. "Oh, Ivy. Are you both alright?"

"It nearly killed him." I choked. "He's okay now, I reversed the spell, but he's mad at me. Really mad." I cradled my head in my hands. "I was stupid! And now he'll hate me forever. I betrayed his trust. And if anyone knows how hard restoring trust is, it's me." A new batch of tears escaped and Esme pulled me in a tight hug.

"Imprinted or not, he could never hate you, sweetie. And trust can be reforged if you both work at it together." She assured me.

"You didn't see him." I insisted. "He said he wanted space from me. I'll probably never see him again."

"Are you in love with him?" She asked carefully.

My eyes filled with fat tears again, much to my annoyance. When did I become such a girl? "I don't know." I admitted. "But I think I could have if I hadn't been so scared."

"Scared of how he felt?"

"Scared of him _leaving_." I confessed, wiping my eyes. "Dad was supposed to love me unconditionally, but he left me on those orphanage steps and I never heard from him again. And when everyone said Jacob's love was permanent, I got scared. And after I found out I was just a replacement for this Renesmee girl, I was terrified. I didn't want to fall in love with a guy who was just going to leave me for something better in a year or two. I don't think I could survive that twice in one lifetime."

Esme squeezed me tight, too tight for me to breathe, then loosened her hold. "I know how scary love can be. I felt like I didn't deserve Carlisle's love when we first met. He was just so wonderful and strong. Stronger than all of us. Here he was changing everything we thought we knew about vampirism and I there I was, busy trying to end my own life." I sat up and stared at her. This was very new information.

"It's true," She said with a sad smile. "but Carlisle gave me second chance at life. Through him I became a beloved wife and a devoted mother of six beautiful children." I got all warm and fuzzy inside because I knew I was that sixth child. "My point, little one, is that life will surprise you when you least expect it. So keep your chin up and your eye out for that silver lining." She wiped my tears with gentle fingers. "Alright?"

"Alright." I took a deep breath and sat up. "I love you, Esme."

She smiled from ear to ear; it was absolutely breathtaking. "And I love you. Everything will work out for the best, you'll see."

The hug that ensued after these sweet words was interrupted my biggest (but not necessarily oldest) brother. "Ivy! Let's play!" Emmett called. I jumped to my feet and used some water to wipe away my mascara and make the puffiness in eyes and nose fade away so he wouldn't notice.

"Okay." I said, with a wink to Esme. "What do you want to do, E?"

He trudged to the edge of the edge of the waterfall and gave it a thoughtful look. "I challenge you to a race. Whoever makes it to the top first wins."

"Child's play." I scoffed. "What do I get when I win?"

He grinned, "When _I_ win, you have to post a picture of me on your Facebook and say "Emmet is the best person on the planet and I'm unworthy to live under the same roof.'"

I threw back my head and laughed. "What!? How do you come up with stuff like that?"

He tapped his temple with a sly smile. "I'm a secret genius up here. So, you in or not?"

"Sure, sure." I agreed, my throat almost closing around the words, but I pressed on. "But if _I_ win, I want you to bring me pizza to school tomorrow and wait on me hand and foot like a servant. I'm so sick of those nasty lunches. Who did they hire to cook there anyway? Ex-cons with a specialty in prison gross?" Emmett chortled, but agreed to my terms. We jumped down and made our way to the base of the waterfall, each of us rolling up our sleeves and giving each other menacing looks. We had an audience by then. Alice, Jazz, Edward, Bella, Rose, Esme, and Carlisle stood at the top cheering us on. Half for Emmett, half for me.

"On your mark," Carlisle called, "Get set! GO!"

Emmett bolted forward too fast for me to track. I dove into the waterfall, feeling the pressure of several tons of water nearly crush me. I reversed the current in a single tube that shot straight up and propelled myself up fast; fast enough to made my ears pop as the altitude changed. I shot out of the top twenty feet and screamed at the top of my lungs, bringing the water up to catch me before I crashed back down. I landed with a splash and looked around. "Did I win?"

"Not a chance, little sister." Emmett said next to me. He was soaking wet, hair matted to his head, but his posture was casual as he rested on a large rock jutting out over the edge of the fall. If I didn't know better, I'd say he'd been waiting for hours. "I win! In your face!"

"Dammit!" I growled. "I had to have been close though, right?"

"Not really!" Jasper yelled from the bottom.

"Well, joke's on you Emmett, because I don't have a Facebook." I grinned impishly.

"Damn it! That's cheating!" Emmet yelled and smashed his fist down on a rock and it split in half with an unnerving sound.

I rolled my eyes. "That'll teach me to bet on a race with a vampire. The temper tantrums are a bitch." I smiled smugly when I got a laugh from all the vampires in the immediate area.

"Ivy, that looked so awesome. You've gotta let me try that!" Emmett said, done with the bragging and pouting and ready to play some more.

"The water-tunnel-canon-thing I just invented?" I said, and he nodded eagerly. "Sure thing. Race you to the bottom!" I chucked myself over the edge of the waterfall, and bent the falling water out and froze it to make a smooth slide all the way to the bottom.

My audience clapped in appreciation and I bowed when I reached the bottom. "This is awesome!" Emmett yelled, getting a running start to go down the slide. He was about half way down when I melted the water. He crashed to earth with enough force to knock me off my feet. I laughed until my sides ached.

One at a time, I shot my family up the water-tube-cannon-thing (now dubbed the 'water catapult') until I was aching from head to toe from laughing and using my muscles to manipulate the heavy current. We were all soaked to the skin, I was tired, but remained in in the highest of spirits as we scooted down the frozen waterfall slide (this time everyone made it to the bottom, although I was tempted to let Bella drop just to see Edward's reaction, but I didn't have a death wish) and started the trek back to the house. We were just chatting and joking around, Emmett and Edward shoving each other hard enough to knock over baby saplings, when a tall figure stepped from the woods.

It did not escape my notice that I was the only one who was truly surprised by his unannounced arrival. "Jacob?" I asked, looking between him and my family warily. I _so_ did not have the energy to break up a werewolf/vampire fight right now.

"Hey, Ivy." He said, hands in his pockets. He had no shirt or no shoes, just wore a pair of low-slung jeans. He must have shifted and run here which would explain the lack of clothing. My eyes drank in the sight of his muscled arms, chest, and shoulders. All the thick, chorded muscles were perfectly defined. Like, I-probably-could-have-counted-his-abs-in-the-dark _defined_. Why did he have to be so freaking hot? It wasn't fair! I stepped a bit closer to him, the eyes of my siblings and parents boring into my back. "How long have you been watching us?" I dreaded the answer.

He shrugged, his eyes on me, not giving my family the slightest bit of hostile attention - which was good. "I followed you as soon as you left my house. So… the whole time, basically."

My face flamed with mortification. "Did you eavesdrop on my conversation with Esme?" I demanded.

He met my stare evenly. "Yes. And I'm glad I heard it, Ivy. You never would've said that stuff to me in a million years."

I rounded on my family, my eyes landing on Alice's all-too-innocent look. "You knew he was out there, didn't you?!"

Carlisle answered, confirming my suspicions. "Alice foresaw Jacob arrive and speak to you. We knew he needed to see us together as a family. We all discussed a way to give him the peace he needed and agreed to act like he wasn't there."

"So this whole family bonding was all for show?"

Emmett snorted. "If it was for show, I might've let you win because I'd feel guilty."

I nodded after a moment. "True." I looked back at Jacob. He didn't seem malicious toward my family, he wasn't even glaring at them or, more importantly, me. "Will y'all give us a minute?" I asked.

There was a communal 'sure' before my family ran home with their full strength, Bella has Edward's human backpack. All but Emmett, who speared Jacob with a single look. "Make my sister cry again, and I'll rip out your spine. Got it?"

Jake bristled and I tensed, ready for a fight, but the werewolf surprised me by extending his hand to Emmett. "If I make her cry again, I'll come to you myself." Emmett smiled, impressed, and shook his hand. Then he was gone. His burly frame melting into the tree line like a wraith.

"Jake," I blurted out as soon as we were alone. "I'm _so_ sorry. I should have never used magic on you. It was so stupid and we're lucky there was a cure. I mean, I could have killed you! And not to mention the frail trust between us is completely—"

"Hey, hey hey. It's alright." He interrupted, stepped closer and running his thumb down my cheek. I leaned into the warmth, immediately feeling calm. I guess that little trick worked both ways… \"I forgive you, Ivy. I forgave you as soon as you walked out my front door."

"You did?" I said in a small voice.

"Yes." He cupped my face in his hands, his brown eyes peering into mine so tenderly I could forget myself in them. "I followed you here and I heard what you said to Esme about being afraid and I saw you interact with the Cullens and, even though my heart almost gave out a few times when Emmett threw you up in the air sixty feet, I could see how much they care for you and vice versa. I was wrong. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge."

I threw my arms around him and squeezed as tight as my sore muscles could manage. "Thank you. You don't know what it means to hear you say that."

"I love you, Ivy Adair." He said simply. "I always will. It might seem strange to you, but to me it's more natural than breathing. You are not a replacement for some girl who doesn't exist and you can rest assured that I will _always_ be here. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth and beyond. Your hold on me is permanent and unbreakable."

I put my hand around the nape of his neck and pulled his lips down to meet mine in a gentle, but smoldering kiss. Relief filled me from head to toe and then some as his strong arms wrapped around my waist, picking me up off my feet to equalize our different heights. "I'll never try to magic your feelings away again." I promised, winding my fingers in his hair.

"I'd appreciate that." He smiled against my lips.

And I think that was when I started to fall in love with Jacob Black.

**Ahhh! I loved writing this chapter.**

**I hope you all liked it. I've been carefully planning the next several chapters and I'll be updating later this week. **

**P.S. Forgive any grammatical errors. I caught a few, but some always manage to slip through the cracks. **


	13. Chapter 13

**This one is a bit shorter, but it's really sweet. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ivy and the random names she picks for her water magic. ;)**

**(Chapter Thirteen)**

Wonderful is the word I would use to describe the next few days. I spent a lot of time with Jacob. He stayed for dinner the night we made up and afterwards I got to see him in his wolf form. It was incredible how strong and fast he was, in his human form too. I was almost jealous.

_Almost_… I was still better than a werewolf and vampire combined.

School was brutal. Jasper had to tutor me in the afternoons because I was so behind, mostly in math and science. (What satanist decided to add letters to math and put math into science? It's just not natural!) Technically I hadn't been in school since I was thirteen, but I had really stopped learning in the classroom when I was ten. I call that my 'depressed phase.' That was when the dark times in the foster system started and I dropped out pretty soon after that.

Anyway, I had tutoring—did I mention the word brutal? because it was—but once the school day was over and tutoring was done, everything was perfect - my own little slice of Utopia. Besides the teensy reminder of the crazy bitch Victoria who was still out for our blood. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were on high alert, spending most nights out scouring the streets of Forks to make sure she didn't attack anyone in our territory. It almost seemed stupid that I had to go to school with that shiny axe hanging over our heads.

"You still have to go to school, Ivy." Jasper said in an annoyingly reasonable voice.

I pushed my geometry book away. "But Jasper-"

"No buts," He said, pulling the book back and forcing a pencil into my hand. "You need a good education."

"Or what?" I challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"Or you'll be stupid." He shot back smirking.

"Hey!" I tried to stab him in the chest with my pencil 'Buffy style', but he caught my hand.

"Wooden stakes don't work on me, darlin', but it was a nice try." He said, pulverizing the pencil into powder. It was an all-out glare match until Jacob's well-timed appearance stopped the oncoming bloodshed. (Mostly mine because I had never sparred with Jasper, but I was sure he could beat me. He used to be in the army in _both_ of his lives.)

"Saved by the werewolf." I said, anyway.

"You wish." Jasper said, dropping my wrist. "Run along with your boyfriend, but when you get back we are finishing _all_ _twenty_ problems."

"Fine! I will go off with my boyfriend and we're going to run away and get married so you can't boss me around anymore!" I said in a dramatic voice that sounded like I was about to burst into tears at any moment. I like to think that's what I would sound like if my life had turned out more normal, which makes me feel a bit better when I think about how it _isn't_ and how awesome I turned out despite the craziness.

Jasper's lips fought a smile before he gave Jake a hard look, "Return her to us with her _original_ last name."

Jake smiled and grabbed my hand, more like enveloped my hand in his large one, "You got it, Jasper."

I kissed Jake's cheek and waved goodbye to Jasper. "Thank God you showed up in time. Jasper was torturing me again." I said once we were settled inside Jacob's car.

My boyfriend smiled that sexy smile I loved so much and continued to hold my hand, "It just looked like regular homework to me."

"Don't be fooled." I insisted, "Vampires are evil and they can torture you with almost anything, _especially_ math."

Jacob laughed and started down the road to La Push. "So are we meeting Sam only?" I asked, feeling a little nervous. Jacob asked me to come to his house so he could introduce me to his pack leader officially, but I had a feeling a lot more people wanted to meet me than just Sam. Like Mr. Black for example. I had never made it to the 'meet your parents' stage in dating before so it was safe to say I was terrified of making a fool of myself. I mean, what if I said something racist?

Jacob burst out laughing, "Do you make a lot of racist jokes?"

"What? How did you know I was thinking that?!" I demanded hysterically. Oh God, if he could read my mind I was going to die, just _die_ in a puddle of _death_!

"You said that last part out loud, babe." He said before kissing the back of my shaking hand. "Don't worry. You're only meeting Sam, Emily, and my dad."

Damn it. I knew I'd have to meet his dad. I wish I had done something different with my hair… Suddenly pig-tail-braids didn't seem like such a good idea. "Ugh! I hate being nervous like this." I said, biting my lip until it nearly started bleeding. "If I start to say something stupid, I'm giving you permission to kill me, okay?"

"Okay, but how stupid are we talking?" He asked, his eyes dancing with laugher.

I cringed imagining all the awful possibilities. "Like, if I call anyone 'chief' just put me down immediately."

The car swerved when Jake started laughing, "Why would you call anyone that?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm worried. And now that I'm thinking about this so much, I'll probably do it!" I covered my face with my free hand. "If I say something stupid I'll just die!"

"Ivy, calm down. It's not a big deal." Jacob's thumb rubbed the back of my hand in little circles. "They just want to meet the girl I've imprinted on and see what she's like. They're going to love you."

I forced a cynical comment back down my throat and nodded instead. "Okay, but you promise you'll kill me if I act like a complete idiot?"

He smiled, "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

"Liar." I said, but I couldn't help smiling too.

Much too soon we were walking inside Jacob's house and just like he promised, his dad, Sam, and Emily were gathered in the den. I stood awkwardly at Jake's side as he made introductions. "Ivy, this is Sam Uley, Emily Young, and my dad, Billy Black."

I waved, and a simple "Hi," was all I could manage.

Mr. Black might have been bound to a wheelchair, but he almost made tire marks on the hardwood in his haste to meet me. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ivy. My son's told me a lot about you."

"All good things, I hope, Mr. Black." I said, accepting his handshake and feeling a bit more at ease.

"Almost." He winked and I could see the handsomeness of his youth shining through his dark eyes. "And please, call me Billy."

"Alright, Billy. Thank-you for having me over."

Sam and Emily rose to greet me as well. Sam had his arm around Emily's shoulders and their height difference was about the same as me and Jacob. Emily was beautiful, tawny skin and luscious hair that fell in waves of black silk to the middle of her back. Her one flaw was the scars that tore down her face and neck distorting the edge of her eye and lip.

I knew how to erase them, of course, but I didn't want to overstep my bounds.

"Nice to see you again," Sam said, shaking my hand with his free arm. "This is my mate, Emily."

"It's nice to meet you." I said, "And good to see you again under much less strange circumstances, Sam."

Sam gave me a small smile (I get the feeling he didn't smile a lot). Emily broke away from him long enough to give me a hug. I felt a kindred spirit at once. It was nice to know there was a girl who understood all of this werewolf stuff.

"We have so much to talk about," I said.

She smiled. "Finally, a girl who will understand this crazy life."

"My feelings exactly."

We all settled back into the living room and had a great conversation. I learned about how sweet Jacob was a child, helping out after his mother died and taking care of his father when he was put in the wheelchair. Sam told me about his transformation and how he thought he was going insane in the beginning. The poor guy hid his secret from everyone for months before the council found out and helped him understand everything that had happened to him. Billy told me about Jacob's sisters who I would meet closer to Jake's birthday next year when they came to visit. And Emily asked all about me. I disclosed what little I was comfortable with. I gave spare details about growing up in the orphanage and foster care. But I really dove into the story when I talked about living on my own and honing my powers and meeting the Cullens. "May I?" I asked Billy, pointing to a vase of flowers and water when they all asked me for a demonstration of my powers.

"Certainly." He said his eyes bright with curiosity.

I quickly sucked the water out of the vase, keeping a single daisy in the bubble of water. Everyone's eyes were on the water as the daisy turned and danced inside the orb. I squeezed my fist and made the flower shoot to the surface, offering it to Emily. She giggled and took the bloom. Sam smiled down at her like she was his entire world, an expression I've seen on Jake's face before when he looks at me.

I froze the orb of water, boiled it, twisted it into shapes, then burst it apart in a million drops of water that spread across the entire room like stars then transformed them into tiny, flitting butterflies. That one got me an applause. "That's just a few flashy tricks." I said, sending the water back where it belonged. I decided to tell Emily in private about my healing powers and offer to erase her scars. I felt that it was a conversation best left between just the two of us.

The conversation shifted then when Sam got down to pack business. "So. Victoria." He said.

"Yeah." I sat up straighter. "My brothers have been scouring the streets looking for her, but she's smart. Alice told us she might have gone to Seattle to create a vampire army, but they came back empty handed. No sign of her since she tried to kill me and Jacob."

"Thank God, his powers activated." Billy said with a shudder. I agreed wholeheartedly. Losing Jacob would have been unimaginable, even before we became the power couple of Forks. Plus, I liked having a mythical boyfriend. It took a huge weight off of my shoulders to know I didn't need to protect him. I saw how that sort of responsibility strained Edward and Bella's relationship at times.

"Have there been any vampire sightings around here?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's been quiet, which is pretty normal." Sam said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Victoria is the first hostile vampire we've had in this area in decades."

"I hate to say it, but I think our best option is to wait and see when she makes her next move and try to be ready for whatever she has planned." I said with a huff. I hated the waiting game. Jake squeezed my hand and I felt a _little_ better.

Billy's phone started buzzing. "It's Charlie Swan." He said before answering, "Hey Charlie… A missing group of scouts?… I can see if a few of the boys here can search the area… Alright, they'll find them, don't worry about it."

"Why is Mr. Swan asking Billy for help?" I asked. "Does he know about vampires and werewolves?"

Jacob shook his head. "No, but sometimes when people get lost he'll call Billy. He doesn't know the kids that help him are actually werewolves." I nodded appreciatively. Good system.

"Five boy scouts got it into their heads to go camping without telling their parents." Billy explained after hanging up with Charlie. "They found goodbye notes an hour ago and Forks police have had no luck tracking them down. You boys hurry, it's about to get really cold out there."

I looked out the window and realized the sun was setting. Wow, we'd been talking for longer than I thought. "Not to mention the vampire girl who may or may not be out there looking to kill." Sam and Jacob were hurrying before, but at my comment, they sprinted full speed toward the door without so much as a 'see you later'. I took this as my opportunity to speak to Emily. "Well," I began, "Want to go for a walk and wait for them?"

"Do you mind if we get in some girl talk in?" Emily asked Billy. "We don't want you to feel left out."

"Please, spare me." He said, looking terrified at the words 'girl talk'. "But stay close, the boys wouldn't like you going far."

"Thanks Billy. We won't go far." I said, following Emily out of the door. It was raining, but I warmed the water so we wouldn't freeze. Emily stared at me in wonder.

"Wow. You're powers are so cool." She said, tilting her chin up to catch the warm water on her face. The water ran in small rivulets down the ridges of her scars.

"Yeah, about my powers…" I said, pulling her farther from the house and only a few feet into the woods where a decent stream was bubbling. "I'm just going to cut to the chase, is that okay?"

"Sure." She said, "Sam is usually pretty frank so I'm used to it."

"Alright. I really hope I'm not offending you, but I just wanted to let you know that I can heal people with my powers and I can erase your scars… _if_ you'd like me to." I blurted in a hurry. She froze in place. Her eyes slightly blank. After a moment her fingers slowly traced the marks across her face and neck. "Emily?" I asked nervously, "Did I upset you?"

"No, no." She assured me. Her eyes very wide and far away. "I was just imagining what I would look like without them. They seem almost apart of me now."

"You're a knock-out either way," I assured her quickly, because it was true. Emily was a striking girl. "And I don't think Sam is superficial, or you for that matter, but if you wanted, I could-."

"Yes." she interrupted.

I blinked. "Yes?"

"If you can remove them, I would really appreciate it. It was an accident. I know that, everyone who knows the truth knows that, but Sam has never forgiven himself." Tears gathered in her eyes. "I love him so much, you have no idea how hard it is to know that every time he looks at me, he remembers what he did. He loves me, but he hates himself. I can see it and it's killing me inside."

I felt my own eyes mist at the pain in her voice and couldn't stop myself from hugging her. "I can fix this for you both. Think of it as an early Christmas present." I smiled and sat next to the stream cross legged.

She followed suit, excitement radiating from her. "What do I need to do?" She asked.

"I need to see the scars so just pull down the edge of your shirt." She did as I asked and I saw that the three scars didn't go down much further than her collar bone. "Okay, the next part will hurt quote a bit." I warned.

"Why?" She asked warily, leaning back just a bit like I was going to bite her.

"I have to cut them back open and then heal them. It's the only way with scars this deep." I explained. "But it will be really quick, barely twenty minutes if I can work fast. Then you'll be good as new."

She took a shaky breath. "Alright, let's do this." She said.

Took a few minutes to examine the cuts a bit closer and asked if she's prefer me to heal them one at a time or all at once. Not surprisingly, she picked all at once. "Brace yourself." I warned, preparing the water.

"Just do it." She said, her hands were shaking.

Just as I raised my arm and began the sharp, downward motion with three blades of ice aimed at Emily's scars, Sam's voice echoed across the yard. "Emily! Ivy! Are you out there?" Damn it! His voice distracted me and I sliced down just a bit too hard. Emily slapped her hand over her mouth, but a loud scream escaped. _Perfection_. "Emily!" Sam yelled, fear in his voice. His feet started thudding across the grass.

"Hold still," I whispered frantically, slowing the blood that coursed down her face and neck as best as I could. She took one look at her bloody hand and swayed which added another problem to my growing pile. Sam was coming, fast, and I didn't want him to freak out even more if he saw these open wounds and his mate passed out on the ground.

The glowing water started working immediately, but I pushed it faster, throwing all of my own personal energy into the job instead of using hers. The water went deep, breaking down tough scar tissue and rebuilding the skin around her mouth and eye so both sides were uniform again. Then the scars slowly grew thinner and thinner until they were completely gone. "Done." I flopped onto my back, panting heavily, my eyes rolling back in my head with exhaustion. That was a half-hour job I got done in seconds. Healing was no joke when you didn't take your time. I would definitely feel this tomorrow.

Sam burst into the clearing a moment later, his eyes zeroing in on Emily's bloodstained shirt, not her face. _Men_. "Emily, what happened? Were you attacked?" He was shaking, ready to change and take on any foe in defense of his woman.

"Ivy?" Jacob's voice was added to the mix. Good Lord, how much more complicated could this get?

"Here!" I called in a slurry voice. "Everything's cool!"

"Did it work?" Emily asked, running her hands down her newly healed face.

"Baby, why are you bleed-?" It was in the middle of that sentence when Sam finally noticed Emily's face. He gasped and pulled her to her feet and into the light. "What-? How-?" He breathed, his eyes drinking in her face. "What's going on?"

Jacob's entrance was much less panicked. He pretty much summed up the scene in a second. "You healed her?" He asked, crouching next to me where I still lay on the squishy grass.

"Yep. You know me, always looking to do a good deed." I yawned until my ribs creaked, watching Sam and Emily. Their exchange was one of the the most adorable things I had ever seen. First off, Sam was crying when he looked at Emily and she was crying too, but it was Sam's tears that really got me. When a guy cried it made everything seem incredibly touching. Probably because it was so rare to see a stoic man like Sam shed tears.

"Ivy told me she could heal them and I said yes." Emily said to him, blushing like she was self-conscious and unsure - as if Sam wouldn't want her anymore or something. A women's thought process was absurd sometimes. I should know since I was one and all.

"Did you do this for me, or for you?" Sam asked, his eyes searching hers.

"For you." She admitted, biting her now perfect lips.

"Oh, Emily." Sam said, pained. "I never wanted you to change, for me or anyone else. How could I ever say I'm sor-"

She interrupted him with a light kiss. "It was an accident, Sam. I forgave you and I let Ivy heal me so you could forgive yourself. See?" She placed his hands on either side of her face, "The slate is clean now. For both of us." At a loss for words, Sam kissed his mate passionately, his lips running up and down where her scars used to be and she melted in his arms like Scarlett O'Hara melted against Rhett Butler in Gone with the Wind. I sighed at the sweetness.

"Okay," Jacob said, pulling me up into his arms and walking back to the house. "Let's give them some privacy."

"But what if they say more cute stuff!" I argued as he trudged back to his car, craning my neck to see around his shoulder at the still-kissing couple. "And how did you save those boy scouts so fast? I thought I had more time."

"We weren't needed. The police found them right when we caught their scent." Jake shrugged, "And if you want to hear cute stuff, I can help with that." He said, gently placing me in the front seat of his car.

"Oh? Do tell." I said when he sat next to me behind the wheel.

"You're beautiful. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He said at once, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "And you have a big heart and a hell of a punch. You're the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me, Ivy. I don't know what I'd do without you." The back of his hand ran gently over my cheek and I leaned into his warmth, blushing at his sweet complements.

My heart was suddenly so full, I thought it would burst. I just had to tell him how I felt. I wanted him to feel the security in our relationship he let me feel every day. "You know something, Jacob Black?" I said leaning over the console until our lips were almost touching, but not quite.

"What, Miss Adair?"

"I really love you."

He blinked a few times and grabbed my shoulders, pushing me back a fraction so he could look properly into my eyes. "Will you say that again?" He asked quietly.

"I said, I love you, Jacob." I whispered, my voice only shaking a little bit.

His eyes closed briefly as he savored my words. "I love you too." He said, tucking my hair back tenderly and bent down to kiss me. I wanted it to be tender and sweet, but as soon as those lips pressed against mine, all thoughts of gentleness flew from my mind. I sighed and wound my hands into his hair, pulling him as close as I could. His strong arms circled my waist and I was suddenly pressed up against his chest. Our lips parted with practiced movements and our breath mingled. A shudder went through him and into my very bones, but it had nothing to do with the cold wind battering the car because we were both suddenly on fire.

I kissed him with every ounce of longing I had ever felt, and there had been a lot of that to go around over the years. The longing to be loved. Longing to belong. Longing to be accepted. Longing to feel safe. And finally I kissed him because I was so happy I had found all of those things in him. The road had been bumpy so far, but I wouldn't want to ride it out with anyone else. The fates were right. He was my perfect match. Jacob growled appreciatively, as if he could feel what I was feeling and agreed wholeheartedly

Out of air, I turned my face away to catch my breath and he sent a trail of blistering kisses down my neck that made my skin tingle. Just when I pulled his mouth back to mine, my stomach let loose a growl loud enough to rival Emmett's roar and suddenly we were both laughing hysterically.

Jacob braced his elbows on the console to keep from toppling over and I leaned onto him, my whole body shaking with the combined effort of his laughter and mine, and soon tears were streaming down my face. "I don't know why this is so funny." I giggled between peals of laughter.

"Me either." He gasped.

It took several minutes, but we finally got a hold of ourselves.

"Can you take me home now? I'm so hungry it's unreal. That healing session really wiped me out." I said, dabbing at my eyes with the edge of my shirt.

He kissed my forehead and started the car up. "Whatever you want." He said, with a wink.

"I want you to love me forever." I teased.

"Done and done. But I want you to love me forever too."

I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Done and done."

**Sweet and simple. 3**

**I'm not what you'd call a vain person, but I thought if I had scars on my face and someone could remove them, I'd say yes. I hope none of you thought Emily should have kept them, but then again to each their own. **

**Here's a spoiler for the Chapter 14 so read at your own risk (Ivy's 17th birthday party)** **:D I will have it up within the next several days. **

**And I just want to give a thank-you to all my followers and reviewers. Your support means more than you know. :) **

**Stay warm out there (and depending on where you live, Stay cool out there!)**

**-TypeandScribble**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey All. It's totally awful that I haven't updated sooner, but I've had some recent issues that kept me from writing. I'm not taking a break or anything, though. I'm really hoping to finish the whole story within the next two weeks or so, but don't hold me to that.**

**Thank you for your support, follows, favorites, reviews, and most of all your patience! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Characters, story, or history. But I do own 100% of Ivy's sass. ;)**

**(Chapter Fourteen) **

Two days later I was playing drill sergeant with Esme as we watched Emmett, Jasper, and Edward hang Christmas lights all over the house. "I still can't believe it's already December!" I said. Apparently I'd missed Thanksgiving by three days when I fell into my second coma - and don't get me started on how sad it was that I had to differentiate between comas. I already knew.

"Time moves much slower when you're immortal. I thought the day would never get here." Esme mused. "Jasper, make that one row a bit higher!" She called and the little spider monkey scampered to do her bidding. **(A.N. I know, I know. But I couldn't resist;)**

"Well, I'm being extra careful. My birthday is in two days and I refuse to miss any more holidays." I said. "Give it more pizzaz, Emmett!" I called, not really knowing what pizzaz was or how Emmett could give anymore of it. Apparently he thought the same if his menacing growl told me anything. I took that as my cue to back off.

Esme chuckled, "I know your siblings are just as excited as you are for Christmas. They've already been shopping. _Twice_, I think. They'll take good care of you, dear."

I smiled and trudged inside to chat with Rosalie a bit. Winter break and the Holidays were coming and for the first time in a very, very long time, they were going to be good days. I had a family now and that meant more to me than anyone knew. Plus being out of school for a while will be amazing.

Happiness was mine for the taking.

. . . . . .

A couple days later, I woke up from a deep sleep feeling very different. More grown up, even _more_ beautiful, and definitely more mature. Basically, I felt like the best person on the entire face of the earth. I jumped from the bed and ran to the floor length mirror and stared at my smiling face. I was happy, more happy than I had been on this day in many, many years. "It's your day, your way." I said tapping on the glass, and giving myself a little wink.

My bedroom door suddenly burst open. "Happy Birthday!" Alice yelled and darted inside, followed closely by six vampires.

"Hey guys!" I laughed and got wrapped in so many cold hugs I was shivering by the end of the line. Esme practically forced me back in the bed to enjoy some birthday waffles in bed and everyone gathered around, either spread across my covers, or sitting around on the floor. It took some convincing, but I got them to sing happy birthday for me and after hearing them harmonize effortlessly in their perfect voices, I promised myself to never sing loud ever again for as long as I lived.

"So, what do you want to do today, Birthday Girl?" Emmett asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, if mom and dad say it's okay to skip school," I said, feeling a little thrill when I gave into the unfamiliar titles for Esme and Carlisle, "I want a full pamper treatment. Nails, brows, clothes, massage, hair, the works." Esme looked to Carlisle before they both gave me the go-ahead nod that parents do so well.

"Finally!" Alice squealed with delight. "Something you want to do that doesn't involve sparring with Emmett!"

"Then I want to go see that new horror movie about the haunted house." I continued.

"Yes!" Emmett and Jasper said in unison.

"And finally I just want to have a little get-together with everyone tonight. A.k.a the family, Bella, and the wolf-pack." I said, referring to Sam, Emily, and my dashing boyfriend. I was getting more hyped up by the second. It was easy to get excited when everyone else was. The Cullen's technically didn't celebrate birthdays because they no longer aged, but for me being a human, every birthday was an achievement to be commemorated. I had a feeling they were living through me just a little and I was fine with it. It was all because of them that I was actually having a birthday in the first place.

The last three years on my own in the world ended the same: me alone in a rundown motel with a single cupcake singing Happy Birthday to myself. I guess my wishes eventually came true, though. I always blew out the candle thinking, 'I don't want to be alone anymore.'

"This is my favorite day we've had with Ivy ever!" Rose's laugher sounded like wind chimes, pulling me away from tough memories. "This will be so much more fun than Bella's birthday."

"Hey!" Edward growled indignantly.

Alice patted his shoulder. "It's true Edward. You're girlfriend doesn't like parties, get over it." He glowered at her, but didn't try to defend his lady. It was true, Bella was a total party pooper.

"I took the liberty of booking you several appointments at the spa." Alice then told me.

"Really? When?" I asked. "I _just_ decided I wanted a spa day like five seconds ago."

"Well..." She admitted sheepishly. "I booked them last week."

"Alice… did you have a vision or were you just planning on dragging me there against my will?" I asked in an chiding tone.

She shrugged impishly and it was so adorable Jasper laughed and kissed her. Hell, it was so cute I almost kissed the little kidnapper. "Well, I guess there's only one course of action…" I pushed my covers off and ran for the door, calling over my shoulder, "To the mall… after I shower!"

**Hours Later**

The Cullen's and I (minus Carlisle who had to work) took the mall by storm. After a full treatment at the spa, we threw pennies in the big fountain (and of course I used a bit of my mojo to make the water glow and shoot out the wrong direction. They mall staff called a maintenance man and watching him try to fix my changes was hilarious. Emmett and I could barely contain ourselves.) We also stopped by all the fancy gadget places and Esme bought me a pair of speakers that had water inside that danced to the rhythm of whatever music you played.

The boys and I caught the afternoon showing of the horror movie, every girl but me refusing to go, but I think it was because they were trying to let me have some brother time instead of actually being scared. We mocked them with names like 'scardy-cat' anyway. The movie was terrifying! I had always been one to scream at the jump-scenes in horror flicks and this film was chock full of screaming violins and terrifying creatures. I practically flew from my seat at one part. Emmett and Edward were laughing at me the whole. Jazz laughed too, but he was concentrating on not jumping with me because I was 'projecting my fear' so strongly he could barely tune it out.

When we got home, Carlisle was back from the hospital and had been at work per Esme's request buying purple party decorations. I sat on the couch and watched my vampire family swirl and dart around the room like productive tornados, throwing up streamers, arranging confetti, setting out party plates and hats, and placing the large cake front and center on a table. (Edward was smart and excused himself to go pickup Bella at her house so he was spared decorating detail)

"This cake has six tiers!" I cried. I measured myself next to it and was nearly as tall as me! "Who is going to eat all this? Y'all don't even eat!"

"Oh, hush." Alice tutted, fanning out purple napkins around the table, "The four tiered cake wasn't as pretty. Plus you have two werewolves coming tonight." She had me there. Those boys could really put it away.

Jasper came up next to me, smiling like a dork. "What's that smile for?" I asked.

"I can't shut you out." He said, his eyes crinkling in the corners. "You're so excited it's like a beacon of happiness."

"Sorry." I apologized, grinning nonetheless.

"Don't apologize," He assured me, "You feel very… innocent. Like the worries of the world are gone from your shoulders. I like knowing you're happy."

I blushed a little,"This is the best birthday I've ever had. No one really celebrated in the system, it was just another day, you know? And I didn't have any true friends before I moved here…" I trailed off. "It's just been an incredibly perfect day." Jasper smiled knowingly and gave me a hug.

"Well," Esme jumped down from the ceiling beam where she was just hanging streamers, "That's the finishing touch. What do you think?"

I jumped to my feet and kissed her cheek after admiring my purple paradise. "Thanks Esme. You're the best mom ever." Then I threw myself into Emmett. Jasper, Alice and Rose's arms. "And you are the best siblings a girl could ask for."

"Hey!" A voice said from behind us. I untangled myself from their arms and turned to face Edward and Bella as they walked through the door. "What about me?"

"You too, Eddie." I ran and hugged him extra hard. "Thanks for coming Bella."

"Happy Birthday!" She said, holing out a small package that was wrapped suspiciously like a CD.

"Thanks! You didn't need to get me anything." I added her gift to my large pile from my siblings and parents, smiling like a toddler at Christmas. "I can't wait to open it all."

She smiled, brown eyes crinkling in the corners. "The Cullens love to go above and beyond for a party."

"They really do." I agreed.

The doorbell rang and my excitement grew. "Ivy, if you don't calm down soon, I think your heart is going to explode." Jasper said, his feet tapping without his notice as he felt my heightened emotions.

I chuckled and made a bee-line for the door. Jacob stood tall, dark, and handsome on the other side, looking like he stepped out of an issue of GQ in his black shirt and jeans with perfectly messy hair. "Happy Birthday soulmate!" He winked, scooping me up for a big hug. I kissed him throughly and sighed when his arms tightened around me.

Could today get any more perfect?

Forty-five minutes later the complete Cullen clan and my friends, Sam and Emily, had gathered in the decked out living room for my party. Soft music played in the background as we sat together and exchanged stories. Jacob had everyone rolling as he regaled us with a story about how he lost his temper at school and phased in a broom closet, tearing the tiny space to shreds. Fliers and a bear-watch group had been organized on campus all because of him. "Did you have backup clothes?" I asked, imagining how awkward that situation must've been.

"No." Jacob admitted, and Emmett burst out laughing. "I had to sneak down the hall to the locker room completely naked to steal some clothes. And that, my friends, is why algebra is evil." My sides were in stitches as I imagined Jacob's panicked flight to the locker room.

"Well," Carlisle said when the laughter died down. "I believe it's time for some presents to be unwrapped. Don't you think, Ivy?"

There was a collective 'yes!' from my brothers and sisters before I could even respond. They darted to the table to grab gifts and pile them at my feet to open. My eyes got misty as I looked around the room, so thankful for these people who took me in and chose to love me despite my major faults. "Before I open anything, I just wanted to say thank you. These past months have been the best of my life and I've learned a valuable lesson while living here, and that is: you're born with relatives, but you get to choose your family."

"Well said." Carlisle nodded in approval. A room full of bright smiled stared back at me and I cleared my throat and blinked several times before picking up a present.

From my family alone I got an iPad, clothes, DVD's, and several books I mentioned I liked in passing and they remembered, plus a GoPro to film me practicing my elemental stuff. Needless to say, I was freaking out and feeling pretty spoiled when Emily and Sam gave me a fantastic handwritten book full of Quileute legends that was an exact copy of the real book kept by the council in La Push.

But Jacob's present really took the cake. He looked adorably nervous, comparing his gift with all my shiny new things, "I thought you might like this." He said gruffly, passing me a beautiful drawstring bag embroidered with cool patterns. I reached in and pulled out a bracelet of clear beads full of water. "Where is this from?" I breathed, feeling a unique energy signature I had never encountered before thrum against my palm.

"The beads are full of water from Mount Everest. The highest point on earth." Jacob said, smiling when it was clear I loved the gift and slid it onto my wrist, kissing my palm. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close for a real kiss. "You are so sweet. I love it. Thank you." I admired the bracelet against my skin for a moment before turning to everyone, "I feel completely spoiled right now. Thank you all for everything! I've never been more happy in my whole life." I was enveloped in a group hug before being forced over to the cake table to blow out seventeen little, white candles. I didn't need to make a wish, I couldn't think of anything else I could possibly want.

We got creative with the eating process. Emily, Bella, and I had a slice of cake each, but that barely put a dent in the top tier. So, being the crazy people we were, we took four tiers off and had a good old fashioned eating competition between Jacob and Sam. "Okay." I said, holding up a napkin dramatically. "When this touches the floor, you may begin." The napkin drifted to the floor and as soon as the first corner touched hardwood, Jake and Sam stared chowing down like a starving man who just made it out of the desert. We were all gathered around cheering and laughing as they chowed down. I looked around, struck again by how lucky I was to have these people in my life. Then Jacob won, bringing me back down to earth. He pulled me to him and kissed me, his face covered in icing which got all over me. "Ew! Jake!" I laughed as he kissed my nose and cheeks and forehead, leaving purple icing behind with each peck.

The clock struck ten and the party started winding down. "Thanks so much for having us." Emily said, an enchanting smile spread across her face as we stood outside, huddled next to our mates to keep warm. "We had a blast."

"Thanks for the book." I said after hugging Emily and shaking Sam's hand, "I want to start having Quileute lessons or something, there's so much to learn about werewolves." I said.

"I'll give you a call and we'll get together when the boys are out patrolling sometime." Emily winked.

"Sounds like a plan." I stood next to Jacob and waved as they drove off, closely followed by Edward and Bella. "That was a really great party if I do say so myself."

"It was really fun." Jacob said, "Although, I don't think I want to eat cake again for a while."

I smiled and kissed him. "Thanks again for my bracelet, I _really_ love it."

"I'm glad." We kissed for a good long while before he eventually got in his car and drove away as well. I stared at the full moon, a wistful smile on my face, when the scariest part of the horror movie flashed through my head. I raced for the front door, but it opened just before my hand touched the doorknob.

Emmett's stood in the entrance, looking down at me with a wicked grin. "Happy Birthday Little Sis!" He said just before he smashed the last tier of cake over my head.

I gasped and stood there in shock as icing and cake rolled down my face and shoulders and landed with a 'splat' on the floor. "Emmett, you did _not_ just do that!" I screamed, holding my hands out away from my body. He was laughing so hard he leaned over and braced himself on his knees. "I'm going _to kill you!_" I lunged forward, but he was too quick and darted down the hall, still laughing. I chased him around the house, screaming at him much to my family's amusement when everyone _finally_ took pity on me.

"Hey, let go! She's coming closer!" Emmett roared when Jasper, Carlisle, Alice, Esme and Rose attacked him in unison and held him steady for me. (Edward was still with Bells as usual)

"Sorry, no can do," Jazz said, winking at me.

"She's the birthday girl." Alice chirped, perched on his back like a little backpack.

"Thank you," I said walking forward with a huge chunk of cake in my hand. "This is the exact definition of 'sweet revenge' big brother. Eat it!" I said triumphantly before crushing every last crumb in my hand into Emmett's hair and then I threw some in his open mouth when he started yelling at me which made everyone bust up until I was practically sobbing on the floor in a ball of laughter.

"Well," I said ten minutes later when I was finally under control and gave a final hug to everyone in the room that would let me close to them while I was covered in cake. "I'm off to shower and to bed. Thank you for the best birthday ever." I carefully walked up the stairs and jumped into the shower at once. It took nearly a half and hour to clean my hair of icing and I was pretty sure some blonde streaks were dyed purple from the food coloring.

I skipped to my room and locked the door, tossing my towel aside, standing in all my glory to pick out pajamas. I was just replaying the best parts of the day over in my head when the worst possible thing that could ever happen _happened_.

I heard the distinct sound of a vampire running very fast up the stairs. I didn't think anything of it until my bedroom door literally shattered, spraying my room with splinters of wood. Jasper stood in the doorway, staring right at me.

I covered myself with my hands, flaming with mortification. "Jasper! What the fu-!?" My completely justified f-bomb was cut off when the window shattered behind me, spraying glass across my naked back. I screamed and fell to the floor, snatching the blanket from my bed and wrapping it around my bleeding frame and looked up when Jasper's lion roar pierced my ears.

A red-eyed vampire stood behind me, staring at my blood with thirsty eyes. I was so startled that I didn't react when he ran forward, ready to rip me apart.

_I_ didn't react, but Jasper did.

He was the warrior I always knew him to be, cold, calculative, and lethal. The fight tore my room to shreds, breaking my side tables into bits and breaking a few walls in the process. But Jasper kept the enemy vampire away from me. They roared and bit and slashed, moving so quickly I could barely tell when Jasper punched or the other kicked. But Jazz quickly got the upper hand. He blocked a blow to his chest and twisted the vamp's arm until he screamed in pain, then he kept twisting until it came all the way off. He tossed the limb aside and jumped, flipping over the vamp's head until he was behind him and broke off his head in an instant with a sound like snapping metal. He tossed the head aside and it was quiet.

No. Not completely quiet. There were noises coming from outside. More fighting! Roaring and metal against metal shrieks until all the noise died down and the sickening smell of burning vampire drifted through my broken window. Jasper retreated to the doorway, not breathing, clutching the broken frame until it dented as he tried to fight the blood lust. I finally got some sense back and reached out for my water wall that somehow managed to survive the battle and healed my back. Just when I sealed the last cut, the doorway became much more crowed with the rest of my family (Still minus Edward). I was in a state of complete shock, so I did the only thing I could do.

I screamed my head off.

Seriously, if I ever needed a job in a horror movie, I had the horrified shriek to get me a starring role. "Ivy!" Esme cried with concern, rushing to my side, an extremely worried expression her face as she peeled back my blanket to stare at my healed back. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

I pointed in absolute horror at Jasper. "He saw me naked!" I screamed, my face burning with embarrassment. Jasper ducked his head, grimacing. But my outburst seemed to have a different effect than I expected. Everyone looked grim and a bit tattered two seconds ago, but once my words registered in their ears, each and every one one of them burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" I cried indignantly, but even I couldn't stop a little relived laugher from leaking out of me.

What the hell happened to my perfect day?

Once properly dressed, I walked downstairs to find the front door open. My family was outside, gathering pieces of vampire and throwing them on a huge pyre that sent a tower of smoke into the sky, obscuring the stars from my view. I shivered and dialed Jacob's number for the third time rubbing the bracelet in a worried gesture, but the call went to voicemail. Something felt very, very wrong. My skin was crawling and I just wanted to hear his voice. Why wasn't he answering?!Certainly no one felt like laughing anymore and the tension that broke earlier from my outburst came back in full force. "What happened?" I asked, stepping closer to the fire.

Carlisle pulled me into a relived hug. "You were showering when Alice saw ten vampires arrive. We ran out to fight them, but one slipped past and was going for your room. Jasper took off to stop him when he... _interrupted_ you." I blushed crimson. Ugh! I can't believe my brother saw me naked. It was so humiliating, I don't think I'll be able to look him in the eye ever again.

And I _wish_ that that was the only thing I had to stress over right now. "Something is wrong." I said, "Edward should have been back and Jacob isn't answering his phone. I'm really scared, Carlisle."

He hugged me again and nodded, "You're right. Something feels very off about this whole thing. I fear Victoria is behind it all, but with Edward gone and no minds to read when he returns, we can't know for certain."

My chest tightened with panic. "This wasn't supposed to happen, everything was perfect and now Edward is awol and everyone is freaking out and Jacob won't answer his damn phone!" I dialed his number again, but this time it went _straight_ to voicemail. Son of a bitch! Where the hell was he?!

All the vampires in the area suddenly jerked their heads around in the opposite direction, toward the woods. They gathered close to me and I focused on trying to hear what they heard. There was a loud shuffling, like a big creature was stumbling through the woods. And that's exactly what it was.

Sam's midnight form limped from the woods, his fur matted with blood and his head down as he shuffled closer on only three legs since his back right was sticking out at an odd angle. "Sam!" I cried, pushing past Emmett and running to his side. He collapsed and I cradled his head in my lap. He started phasing back to his human form and I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see him in nothing but his skin. There was the distinctive sound of a coat being removed and settled over the bleeding man before I opened my eyes. Poor Sam was a mess, covered in blood and gashes and bruises that were appearing before my eyes. "Sam, what happened?"

He coughed, spitting a glob of blood onto the ground, "We were patrolling by the cliffs after your party when ten vampires came out of the water. We tried to fight back, but there were too many. They tossed me down a ravine and left me for dead."

My mouth went dry, "Where is Jacob? Is he out there somewhere? Does he need help?!" Sam coughed again and shook his head no. "Sam!" I shook him, fear filling me from head to toe. "Where. Is. Jacob!?"

His brown eyes shifted to mine for a moment before they moved away in shame. When he finally spoke, his words made my blood run ice cold. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. They have him. The vampires _took_ Jacob."

My breathing turned to choking gasps.

Oh _no_.

God,_ please no._

**_So... that happened. Please don't hate me! :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry chapter fifteen has been so slow in coming. I feel awful for leaving you hanging like that, but sometimes writer's block can be a brick wall... it takes a while to smash through. **

**Thanks for your follows and ****_especially_**** your patience.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or it's characters**

**(Chapter Fifteen)**

_Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God. _

"No." I insisted, shaking my head. "He's not with them, you're wrong." Please, _please_ be wrong. Jacob couldn't be in the hands of those red-eyed monsters!

Sam pushed himself up on one arm, and I watched as gash across his cheek sealed up before my eyes. "I don't know why, but they _did_ take him."

"But how?!" I cried in an absolute panic as a thousand horrible thoughts drifted through my head. "He was in wolf form!"

Sam grimaced when Carlisle inspected his broken ribs. "No, they ganged up on him, beat him senseless until he was so confused he phased back. Then they took him. My leg was broken, I couldn't follow. I'm sorry, Ivy. I failed you both." He hung his head in shame.

I stood slowly, but I couldn't think. There wasn't enough oxygen in the air, my lungs were pumping furiously, but it wasn't enough. Sam's words whispered horrors in my ears and I saw the fight play out in my head, saw my magnificent Jacob beaten and bloodied by merciless vampires. I stumbled back several steps. My soulmate was out there, hurt and alone in their clutches and I didn't know where he was! I wanted to take off running through the woods, but where? I didn't know where to start. I just stood, frozen in terror. I couldn't lose him. The idea of never seeing him again was too agonizing to contemplate, but I couldn't think of anything else. Black spots danced before my vision.

"Ivy, I'm going to help you out," Jasper said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Just accept the calm." He said in a soothing voice. I latched onto his familiar accent and took a deep breath. In an instant, peace filled me from head to toe. The panic sunk into the background and I could think clearly.

"_Okay_." I said in a shaky voice. "Okay. This is what we're gonna do, I'm going to heal Sam and when Edward finally gets his ass over here, we're going to do everything we can to find out who did this. Then we're going to save Jacob and kill every last son of a bitch who took him and God help _anyone_ who stands in my way."

Everyone seemed to agree with me, nodding in approval and dispersed in a flash to prepare for the upcoming battle. "Take him inside," I ordered. Emmett lifted Sam effortlessly and carried him into the house and up the stairs. I ran ahead and filled the bathtub with water. Sam cried out when his wounds were submerged, but I didn't have time for apologies. "I'm going to have to tap into your life energy to heal you, it will make you very tired." I warned, "But don't try to fight it, okay?"

Sam grit his teeth and nodded, steeling himself. I didn't wait another moment, there was no time to lose. I dove into the core of Sam's energy and syphoned off more than half. He gasped and his eyes started to close against his will. The entire tub glowed blue and I began the healing process, which went even faster than usual thanks to Sam's energy and natural restorative abilities.

I healed everything on the outside in three minutes and coaxed a few gulps of water down his throat so I could fix his bones. There were several broken ribs and, of course, his leg, but I was displeased to find several spots of internal bleeding. When I asked him about it, Sam said those were spots where he'd been punched by the vampires. My stomach rolled when I imagined the damage Jake must've sustained. "Done." I said after a solid ten minutes. Ten minutes of agony because Jacob was still not magically appearing. I closed my eyes and passed Sam a towel when he started to stand.

He took a step, testing his leg and twisted about to make sure everything was in order. "Thank you." He said quietly.

"Phew!" Emmett said, trying unsuccessfully to break the tension. "Maybe you should get back in the tub, it's harder to smell you, wolf-boy."

Sam didn't smile and neither did I. I slapped a hand to my forehead instead. How had I never thought of that? Water masks scent! "Are you saying you couldn't smell him in the tub?" I asked urgently.

Emmett shook his head. "It was still there, but it was muted considerably."

"I just had a thought. Tell me if you can catch my scent." I said, pulling water from the tub and pouring it into a big circle on the floor. I ignored Emmett's confused questions and stepped in the circle and carefully drew the water up across my entire body. One inch of water wrapped over my frame from head to toe like a liquid suit. It felt weird, like I was floating and grounded all at the same time.

My vision was slightly distorted, but I watched as Emmett came close and shook his head. I let the water drop. "I could smell water." He said, "But nothing else. No blood. It was nice actually, every breath around you burns."

I nodded. Under normal circumstances I would have proclaimed myself the greatest water elemental to walk the face of the earth. (I mean, I could _kill_ vampires and _completely_ mask the scent of my blood from them? As previously stated, I was a complete and total badass.) but there was no time for cockiness. Jacob needed me. "Good." I said, running to my bedroom to change into an ensemble of all black clothing. I stroked the bracelet Jacob had given me for my birthday gift. The thrum of energy helped calm me just a little bit, reminding me of his vast love. Then I heard a car pull into the garage and the calm burst apart into a million pieces.

Edward and Bella burst through the front door a moment later. I flew down the stairs and met them at the door. Bella's eyes were swollen with tears and Edward's clothes were ripped in several places and there was a bite mark on his forearm. "Oh my God! Edward! Bella!" I yelled, running to them. I pulled Bella into a strong hug and she sobbed against my shoulder. The rest of the family ran to the sound of my voice and we were crammed in the hallway.

"We were walking to my front door when they attacked." Bella whimpered, "I could only watch. They almost killed him and I couldn't do _anything_!"

"Shh. It's okay now. You're both safe." I murmured, patting her back, "Edward, are you alright? What happened?"

"I heard them just in time to push Bella inside. Three rogue vampires. There were a few close calls, I got bit once, but their bodies are char now." Edward said, sounding exhausted for a tireless vampire as he rubbed his burning arm. "They were working for Victoria. Sent to take Bella back to her." His hands turned to fists and I suddenly didn't need Jasper's powers to keep me calm enough to think. The potent rage filled me from top to bottom, crystalizing one single thought:

Victoria was going to die _tonight_.

"They took Jacob too." I clenched my teeth with an audible snap. The whole house started shaking as the water pipes began to creak and groan. "We have to find Victoria. We have to find her _now_!" I took a deep breath and tried my best to keep the house from breaking apart. "Edward, please tell me you know where they're hiding."

He nodded. "I know."

"Thank God." Esme said. I nearly collapsed when the sledgehammer of relief smacked into me.

"Load up the cars, everyone." I said, somehow taking the lead and, even weirder, being followed by these powerful creatures, "We're going vampire hunting."

. . . . . . .

Ten minutes later, we were packed and ready to go. Gasoline, firewood, and some wicked looking blowtorches were piled in the back of Emmett's jeep and Jasper's huge truck. I was vibrating with impatience. We needed to get this show on the freaking road or I was going to lose my shit. "Come on, people!" I said, smacking my hand against the roof of Jazz's truck. "You're supposed to have super speed!"

The cars quickly filled up then and there was a huge debate on what to do with Bella. She was only human and would only get in the way. Eventually, Edward and Carlisle decided to leave Esme behind with her for protection. I was perfectly fine with this idea. No matter how powerful she was, Esme was no fighter. She was too gentle in her spirit. "You stay with your father, Ivy Adair." She ordered sternly, kissing my forehead.

I hugged her tightly. "I'll be back with Jacob and you can make us a ton of pancakes and we will tell you all about the fight." I promised her, turning away and jumping into the truck without another backward glance. I didn't want her to see how scared I was. Carlisle said his goodbyes to his wife and climbed in Emmet's jeep with Rose and Sam.

Edward kissed Bella passionately and hugged his mother before joining me in the backseat of the truck. Jasper pulled away immediately, and Edward placed his hand against the window, watching as Bella became a miniature doll in the background. "Go to the caves, Jasper." Edward said in a hard voice. "It's time we finished this once and for all."

I sat as still as I could and tried to focus my breathing. And by 'focus' I mean I tried to _actually_ breathe. There was just so much fear, despite the clarity of rage. Jacob was being hurt. Badly. I knew it in my bones and every second we were apart was tearing my guts to shreds.

It wasn't fair! I _just_ found him! I _just_ told him I loved him. Things were so beautiful and new and exciting and now it was all terrifying and hideous.

"We're going to get him back." Alice said, craning her neck to look back at me from the front seat.

"Did you have a vision?" I asked, desperate for some lifeline to hang onto.

She shook her head sadly, but Jasper spoke up before she could say something else. "We don't need a vision. We're getting him back and that's that."

I sat back. I hoped he was right, because if Jacob died, I think I would too.

. . . . . .

"These are the caves?" I asked, creeping forward with everyone as we pushed dense foliage out of our way. The cave mouth stood before us, jutting out like a snaggletooth from the earth, leading deep down into what I assumed was the bowels of hell. Especially if Victoria picked it as her base of operations.

We had been driving for a hard hour when Edward announced we needed to pull over and run the rest of the way. Sam was in his wolf form and Emmett let me ride on his back as we made our way to the entrance. "I only caught glimpses from the vampires who attacked me and Bella," Edward said, "but just before I killed the last one, she thought of this place." I tugged the bottle of water at my hip, I needed to find a better way to carry water around if I was going to be fighting vampires so much.

Fortunately for me, I could sense an underwater river beneath the cave floor even from here. It was a big one, leeching a fine sheen of water over the entire cave system. "Get me close." I whispered to Emmett. He obeyed, sneaking around the entrance to a clear spot of rocky wall. I placed my hand against the stone and focused on the water. It was beautiful-a whole map unfurled in my head. I saw the twists and turns, dead ends, and, more importantly, I could sense the energies inside. There was a room smack in the center that felt very cold and empty. I assumed that was where the vamps were. And, there in the corner, was a burning hot signature. "Jacob." I breathed, relief making my eyes mist. He was still alive. I memorized the two routes we would need to take and allowed Emmett to take me back. "Alright everyone." I whispered as everyone gathered around. "The vampires are in the center or close to it, all bunched together like they're in a some sort of evil meeting which is great news for us. Go straight in, take the first right and third left and stay left at the fork."

"Wait," Rosalie hissed, "What about you?"

"I'm going to get Jacob." I said firmly. "There are no vampires near him, but he's injured." I gulped. "I'll heal him with this water," I patted my side, "and we will join you in the fight as soon as I can get him on his feet."

"Ivy, you can't go alone." Carlisle insisted.

"No, Carlisle, you can't spare _anyone_. Y'all have to watch each other's backs." I countered passionately, "I have a method to block my scent. It's new and I don't have time to explain right now. Just go. I'll find you. I promise."

"Let her go." Alice said in an eerie tone with a faraway look in her eyes. "If we do as she says I have a strong feeling we will all leave this cave alive." On cue. The sky opened up and rain began to pour down in icy cold buckets.

"Thanks Alice." I said, hugging her. "Stay safe everyone." I pulled the rain around me in my water suit, adding a glowing halo above my head and bracers on my arms of ice for protection and took off for the entrance. The group of super-speedsters raced past me, darting inside well before I reached the door. I descended into the cave alone with a feeling of dread and giddiness.

Giddy because I was about to find Jacob and dread because I was afraid we wouldn't leave this cave alive despite what Alice said. But I was definitely not going down without a fight. This southern girl was going to raise a little hell.

I took the turns I needed carefully. The blue glow casting an odd light as I stared out through the water covering my face. I thought I had taken a wrong turn at first when I came to a wall, but I realized a huge rock had been placed there on purpose in lieu of a door. I tapped it with my fist, leaving behind a wet spot, then, in one swift movement, I pulled the water surrounding my body into a giant ball and smashed the stone into smithereens in a single blow. I coughed and waved dust away from my face and stepped inside, replacing the halo, but losing the water-suit (Reminder for when I'm not risking my life: come up with a better name than 'water-suit'). I blinked, trying to make out the odd shapes in the dark room when I heard a groan.

"Ivy." Jacob's voice rattled from somewhere inside, "Run." He begged weakly, "You shouldn't… shouldn't be here." I flared the water halo brighter and the room suddenly made sense. It was a craggy circle that almost looked like it had been carved out by someone's hands with a type of stone table left in the center. And on that table was my boyfriend.

Covered in his own blood.

"Jacob!" I cried out, rushing to his side. I stared down at him in shock, trying to make sense of what happened to his beautiful body. His arms and legs were strapped down with thick iron chains that cut deep into his skin, drawing blood. Positively every inch of him was bruised, broken, or bleeding and his boxers were in tatters from what looked like knife wounds that dotted his torso and legs. I looked him over in outrage, "Did they torture you?" I demanded furiously.

"Oh, just a little." Jacob said, a delirious smile ghosted across his face before he looked worried again. "Ivy, please leave." He gasped, in pain, his eyes swollen and lips and nose pouring blood. "It's not safe-." He cut off, coughing raggedly, spitting blood onto the floor.

"Yeah, right. I've taken all this time worrying and looking for you only to leave as soon as I get here? Dream on." I said, my voice shaking. "Now shut up and let me fix you." I said when he tried to speak again, patting a clear patch of unharmed skin on his arm.

"Please, baby, leave. I can't protect you like this!" He begged before eyes suddenly rolled back and he passed out.

"I am going to kill everyone that did this to you." I promised in a whisper, tears of rage pricking my eyes. I didn't have the time or energy to fix what was on the surface and Jake was too weak to give me any energy to borrow. I hated it with every fiber of my being, but I could only mend him enough to get him up and walking. The grand total of damage was just too much for the limited time we had here and I had to stay awake or we'd both die in the dark.

I cracked my knuckles and got to work fixing Jacob's insides. It was considerably worse than the injuries Sam collected. Aside from the dozen or so puncture wounds I healed partially, his head was bleeding internally and that took special finesse to fix. I focused with all my might, forcing the blood to clear away and the internal injuries to heal and for the swelling in his eyes to go down so he could see and for his nose to stop being a faucet. The room started turning a bit black around the edges, but steeled myself, refusing to pass out. With a wild gasp, Jacob woke. "What's going on?" He said at once, looking around in a panic. He pulled against his binds and moaned in pain and went still.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly, working on the chains at his wrist with an ice-saw. "I can't heal all of you yet, but the broken bones and internal damage is better. I promise I'll fix everything as soon as I can." The chains at his left arm snapped, but I was drained and so relieved, I swayed once and nearly fell.

"Ivy?" Jacob asked, sitting up gingerly as far as his one free arm could allow. "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head and leaned in to kiss him with a desperation I didn't know I had. I could taste his blood on my lips and mine started to boil in my veins with fury. How dare these monsters hurt the man I loved! They would burn before the night was through. I swore it to sea and sky. "I thought I'd lost you." I admitted, pressing a careful kiss to his bruised cheek. Several tears escaped and I felt them slide down my face, salty and hot.

He searched my eyes like he was trying to memorize the soul stuck beneath. "I didn't think I was going to see you again." He said, kissing the tears from my cheeks. "Thank you for coming for me."

"I'll always come for you." I swore vehemently. "Damn anyone who gets in my way."

He smiled just a little at my tone and laid back down carefully, throwing his forearm over his eyes as I attacked the rest of the chains. I had worked up a good sweat by the time he was finally free. "Sit up slowly." I told him, supporting his back as he rose shakily to his feet. I felt his muscles bunch and ripple under my hands as he wobbled and tried to remain standing. "Alright?"

"I will be," He looked at the bloodstained table and shivered. "Eventually..." He added. The adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed several times and I watched his expression ripple with dark memories.

"What did they do you, Jacob?" I asked, my voice cracking with emotion.

His eyes were bleak. A look I had never seen on his face before and it scared me. "You don't want to know."

I begged to differ, but now really wasn't the time. I pulled him close, putting his arm over my shoulder to leverage some of his weight, and we shuffled slowly from the torture room, down the long, empty tunnel. Jacob grit his teeth with a loud snap. Blood was seeping from his various stab wounds. I hated to see him in pain, but there was nothing I could do about it right now, if I healed so much as a nick, I could go under. Jacob took a deep breath and kept walking. Then paused, a frown on his face as he took another deep draw of air. "What is that?" He craned his neck and stared at wall ahead of us. "I think," He took another breath, "I think there's someone in the wall."

Well that couldn't have sounded creepier. Why did I have to watch that stupid horror movie with the boys? I was regretting that decision more and more with every passing second. "Inside the wall?" I asked, feeling chills run down my arms.

Could the fact that we were in a dark, vampire-filled cave system be freakier?

Of course it could! We'll put people in the walls! That should do the trick!

I mean, honestly!

"Just there," Jake gestured with his chin straight ahead.

I let him lean against the wall and walked forward alone, my hands covered in ice, just in case. I placed my hand against the rock and felt the definite presence of a human inside. Alive too if I wasn't mistaken. "Hang on!" I cried, patting the rock. "I'm coming! Step away from the door!" I pulled all the water I had and smashed the rocks to bits. A terrible moan of anguish sounded at once in the opening I created. I rushed inside the minuscule, pitch-black room and saw a disheveled woman huddled on the floor, crying quietly. "Hey," I said gently, hearing Jake enter the room after me, "I'm here to help. I'm Ivy and this is Jacob, what's your name?"

"She made me do it!" The woman screamed, turing to face me. Her black hair was flat and matted with blood and most of her carmel skin was dotted with bruises. I sank to my knees in front of her.

"Who made you do what?" I asked. I reached out to touch her arm to asses her injuries, but she flinched back and suddenly an orb of golden light appeared in her outstretched palm, reflecting in her strange, blue eyes. "Witch!" I tumbled back onto my ass and scrambled to Jake's feet. "We mean you no harm!" I cried. Jacob helped me up and we stood still as statues. This was bad. If she was loopy, she might try to kill us and I wasn't prepared to fight a witch. Why did the vampires even have a witch?! Could this birthday get anymore nightmarish/bizarre?

The woman crawled forward and I held my hands up non-threateningly, elbowing Jake to do the same. He did so reluctantly. Men. "They have her. Look, look!" She yelled tears sliding down her face, making lines through the blood, as she held out the orb. I peered at it closer and saw the image of a little girl inside. She was filthy, clutching a ragged stuffed rabbit to her chest as silent tears ran down her face. I couldn't tell where she was, but it was dark. My heart ached for her.

"Your daughter?" Jacob asked, leaning closer for a look, but careful not to make any sudden movements.

The woman nodded, her eyes cloudy with exhaustion and something else I couldn't put my finger on. Her energy felt… off. Like it was pulsing weak then strong. Whatever it was, I had never felt anything like it before. "The red haired one needed a spell. A spell that would kill the conjurer." The woman said, her voice nearly hysterical, "I refused, but she took my Haley. I had no choice! I gave her what she wanted."

Jake and I exchanged a look. That didn't sound good. Life magic was devastating and if the conjuror would die from casting the spell that was the baddest of bad news. "What did she make you conjure?" I asked warily.

The woman collapsed onto her back, laughing like a maniac. "I can feel it drain from me little by little. My humanity… Going, going, _gone_!" She chortled.

Okay, that _really_ didn't sound good. My goosebumps tripled. "What did she make you conjure?" I asked in a harder tone. We didn't have time for riddles.

The witch looked at me and blinked, her glazed look cleared and she was suddenly coherent. She scrambled to her feet and snatched the front of my shirt and pulled me close. Jacob made a little warning growl under his breath, but she ignored him. "A transformation spell. That's what she wanted from me. A spell to turn something inhuman into a human. It's a spell no witch would dare cast because the price is death." She said urgently, "I will die of the spell is completed."

My face paled, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! The spell can turn something inhuman into a _human_?" I asked. "Like… like, a vampire?"

"You can do that?" Jacob asked, just as stunned.

She nodded and I felt sick. Ugh! Could tonight get anymore twisted? "I can." The witch said, "But, like I said, the spell has a terrible cost. Humanity has to come from somewhere. If the red-haired one breaks it at the feet of her intended target, he or she will transform, taking my humanity into themselves, and I will die." She blinked, shaking her head. I felt her energy start to ebb and her words became light and airy, like she was sleepwalking. "My humanity is in a black talisman of spun glass. All glittery. Hanging on a string of gold." Her eyes grew wide with panic and she shook me until my teeth rattled. "Please! You have to help us! You're our only hope. You can't let my humanity break!"

I pushed her away and she flopped onto the floor, curling into a ball of hysterics. I knew _exactly_ who Victoria's intended target would be… "She's going to turn Edward back." I told Jacob.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I just know!" I snapped. "I'm sorry. I have to go. I have to warn him!" I ducked under Jake's arm and moved through the door. He tried to follow, of course, but I did the unforgivable and used half of my water to freeze a wall of ice over the door. "I'll be back!" I called over my shoulder, "Stay here and protect the witch!"

"Ivy, don't go without me!" Jacob bellowed, beating against the ice wall in a fury. I had to leave him, he would only slow me down when he was this weak. Plus, I couldn't ask him to risk his life again tonight. Jake had already been through too much. I sprinted through the twists and turns of the tunnel, listening with half a broken heart as Jacob yelled behind me. Soon, the sounds of war greeted me, louder and louder with every step forward.

I rounded the last corner and arrived in time to see an epic battle taking place. Body parts of vampires and large fires littered the ground and screams echoed across the curved walls of the huge, arena-like space, smoke filled the air with a disturbingly sweet smell. There had to be at least fifteen hostile vampires left alive in all. Emmet and Rose were paired off, fighting like there was no tomorrow, a jovial smile on Emmet's face. Jasper was taking on three at once and the odds were definitely in his favor. Sam tackled a vampire that was going after Alice and tossed the wailing male into the air and Carlisle jumped up to catch him. Before his feet hit the ground again, its body was in five pieces. And there was Edward, in the middle, slithering through the crowed, looking to chop off the head the snake.

On the extreme far side of the room, poised on a stage-like structure, stood Victoria. Her greedy red eyes drank in the scene before her with a full dose of utter madness woven into her brittle smile. It looked like the vampires really had been gathered in here for an evil meeting. "Edward!" I cried, but he didn't hear me over the war cries and shrieks of breaking vampires. Ugh. Did I have to do everything myself? I jumped a few times, trying to hype myself up to walk into the mass of fighting vampires. I was low on water, but it was just enough to create the water-suit. I hugged the edge of the curved wall, staying in the shadows.

And no one noticed me. It was totally awesome! The vampires just kept on fighting - and dying - and no one so much as tilted their nose in my direction. It was so cool. For the first time ever, I was probably going to surprise attack a vampire.

But Edward beat me to Victoria, the little brat. I looked on as he and Vicky tangled together in a vicious fight. They were beating the crap out of each other, but each time Eddie got the upper hand, the tables would turn and he would be put on the defensive. Edward was trying to take the talisman from her, so at least he knew what it was, but he didn't see the duo of vampires coming up behind him, or if he did, he didn't react quickly enough.

I was only a few feet away, hidden in the dark, when they clamped into Edward's arms and held him tightly in place. I glanced around, watching as every member of my family and Sam was engaged in a battle to the death. I would have to attack alone then. Victoria tugged the talisman's gold chain from her neck and it snapped. She was speaking, gloating probably, swinging the black bottle back and forth in Edward's face, which gave me more precious time. I had to stop her before she broke the talisman, but I needed more water.

I slapped the ground in frustration and felt the underwater river again.

_Oh_... Riiiight!

I smiled and placed my hand on the rock, feeling the severe rush of water call me like a siren song, deep in the earth. I latched on with my mind and pulled with all my might. The water rose at my call, breaking through several layers of stone before it burst through the floor, shooting up fifteen feet high in a giant fountain. I quickly wrapped my hands, forearms, shins, and feet in diamond hard ice, replenishing my armory. Victoria spun at the loud sound of rushing water and I was pleased to see her eyes widen in surprise. "Now it's a party." I smiled. The two vampires holding Edward were annoying me. I gestured, almost lazily in their direction and two thick streams of water shot out, hitting them hard and sending them back several feet, leaving Edward unscathed. I froze them like little vampire popsicles. Jasper could deal with them when he got a chance. I had bigger fish to fry. "Remember me?" I asked, my eyes only for Victoria as I moved in closer. She frowned, and I felt her hatred drill into me. It was intense. Almost as intense as my abhorrence for her. "Shouldn't you be crying over your dead friend?" She asked, sneering, "I'm surprised. I thought his death would keep you occupied for a _little_ longer. You must not have love him after all." She said in that whinny, hight-pitched voice with a superior expression I wanted to slap off her face.

We were only a stone's throw from each other by now. Edward hovered uncertainly in the background. He was torn between attacking Victoria and helping Carlisle who had his hands full with a creepy set of twin vampires. I nodded for him to go and after an other uncertain pause, he left. "First off," I said to her. "Who says _minions_ anymore? And second off, Jacob is alive, no thanks to you."

Vicky's severe brow furrowed. "Impossible. They tortured him for hours."

"You don't know anything about me, do you?" I said, swirling some glowing blue water over my head. "Elementals are more powerful than you could ever possibly dream." I said. "In fact, I think it's time for a demonstration. I'll really give you something to be surprised about." I didn't wait. I just struck like a cobra, sending a blade of dense ice to the hand that held the talisman. Victoria shrieked in agony when her arm was severed from her body and fell to the floor with a thump. "That's for hurting my boyfriend, you crazy bitch!" I screamed. And our very own macabre dance began in the must of the vampiric war.

Old Vicks charged me at one point, roaring like a frustrated banshee, her one arm stretched out to claw my face off. I jumped at the last second, using the water on my shins to boost my jump until I was standing on her other side. Then I sliced across her back with three blades. She screamed again, more from insult than injury. She spun incredibly fast and backhanded me. I only got my ice-covered forearm up in time to block the blow. It still sent me flying into the wall, knocking my skull against a rock, but it was better than my jaw being broken off or my neck spinning around the wrong way.

I sunk to my hands and knees, shaking my head when birds started flitting across my vision. Victoria flashed to my side, and tried to kick me, which could have collapsed a lung if I didn't see it coming, but I froze her foot to the floor. She stopped short and I threw water in her face and froze it over her eyes and sent a spike into her leg that sank deep. She flailed around, screaming and scratching at the ice and cursing me with language a sailor would blush at. I lassoed water around her ankles and sent her to the floor. Then I skipped away, trying not to laugh at her struggles, and went to her severed arm.

Absolutely disgusting! My throat filled with bile when I touched the disturbingly cold skin and tried to pry her frozen fingers from the talisman. But the damn thing wouldn't budge. "Oh, come on!" I muttered, tugging so hard my fingers were hurting. I wrestled with her stupid arm for far too long, forgetting to keep an eye on my opponent. A shadow fell over me and I looked up in time to see Victoria's fist flying toward my throat.

I know! Not even my face. My _throat_! There wasn't much I could do unless I wanted to experience what it was like to have a broken esophagus. I leaned to the side and had to let the blow land on my shoulder instead spinning me half-way around. Her fist felt like ten sledgehammers hitting me all at one. I hollered in pain as my shoulder bone dislocated from its socket with a sickening crack. I curled onto my side and tried not to move, breathing evenly when my stomach rolled with a vengeance. Man. That _really_ _freaking_ _hurt_.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid_! I should've been more careful. Since when did Ivy, the great and powerful, make sloppy mistakes like this? I couldn't exactly blame my distracted mind over the witch and her daughter without sounding like a cold-hearted bitch, but we all knew they were part of the problem. "Ugh…" I groaned when she nudged me onto my back a triumphant smile on her ugly face. "Hey, family!" I yelled when she started leaning in with those glistening teeth, eyes zeroed in on my jugular. "Anytime you feel like stepping in would be great!"

Emmet dropped from somewhere up above, cracking the floor with his feet, and grabbed Victoria by the throat, slamming her against the wall with a satisfying crunch. Victoria spun, breaking his hold and kicked him away. I watched her go for the talisman, prying open the fingers easily. "Don't let her take that!" I yelled, rolling to my feet, fighting the dizzying pain. I could have healed myself, but to be honest I didn't know how. I could never quite figure out dislocated shoulders. They had to be popped back into place the old fashioned way before I could soothe the stressed tendons and muscles.

Emmet ran up behind Victoria and grabbed her around the torso, locking her arms against her side. He pulled her off the ground, ignoring her piercing screams. She had a full-blown tempter tantrum. No joke. She was screaming and thrashing in his arms, kicking her legs, even crying. It was pretty weird. I was beginning to wonder if this James guy might've let himself get killed just to escape from her. She was _psycho_.

Emmet nearly lost his grip on her and she tried to run, but he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back against his chest. But he couldn't secure her safely before her foot kicked out, sending the talisman flying through the air like a torpedo. It smashed into my stomach with a force strong enough to steal the air from my lungs in a big whoosh!_ "No!"_ I wheezed. I tried to catch the pieces, but only one of my arms was working properly and it was too late anyway. There was no glue on earth that could put the talisman back together. The pieces fell to my feet, shattering into even smaller bits. I could feel human energy leak out and pool around me in a perfect circle. I failed. Little Haley would never be reunited with her mother. Another orphan girl had just been forged from this harsh world, her mother stolen by tragedy. Victoria had created another me.

I was shaking from head to toe. So angry, it blocked out everything, even the pain in my shoulder. I reached over and snapped the joint shoulder back into place like it was nothing. Normally, I would have screamed and possibly blacked-out from such a sudden move, but the clarity of hatred was a gift in this instance. "You're going to pay for that. _Dearly_." I snarled, stepping forward, all the water in the room rushing towards me as if I was a magnet. It was glowing and swirling around me like a tornado. I felt the wrath rise up in me, my vision tunneling until it was just Victoria's face at the other end. A bright red target sign for me to aim at.

And suddenly I couldn't see a damn thing.

Tendrils of black smoke shot up like they were alive and wrapped me in their hold, omitting a high-pitch squeal that drowned out all the noise around me. Trapped in a cocoon of black, I wrestled and beat against the sides of the smoke that steadily drew closer to me until my claustrophobia kicked into high gear. I fought harder, but it was like a forcefield was keeping me in. "Ivy!" A voice bellowed from outside the unearthly prison.

"Get me the hell out of here!" I called back. But there was no need to get out now. As if my skin was suddenly turned into a vacuum, all the black smoke was sucked inside of me. And, _my God_, it was torture.

Every nerve ending in my body was being electrocuted and sliced in half and sent through a blender all at the same time. My eyes rolled back into my head and I collapsed. I could see inside myself - at all the cells and strands of DNA that orbited around my body in harmony. Then I watched helpless as the strands of black smoke attacked like carnivorous worms and destroyed the structures and rewired me until my body felt completely different and discordant with the world. I could hear Victoria screeching somewhere nearby. It echoed like a nightmare in the empty corners of my head. And then I realized it was _me_ screaming, not her. The agony was too much to bear, but I fought to find the surface of consciousness, but the unbearable dissection wouldn't allow it. I couldn't feel anything but pain. Total and absolute.

I tried to open my eyes, to stand up, but it was light trying to move a mountain. I managed to pry my lids apart the tinniest crack and what I saw would be seared into my memory forever.

Victoria wasn't fighting my brother. She wasn't angry or screaming out her rage. She was laughing! She threw back her head and her laugh rang out and hovered near the ceiling. Her eyes were on me and I knew that smile-full of such mirth and joy-was for me. She thought what was happening to me was _funny_. And that was the first time in a very long time that I was truly afraid for my life. Down to the marrow I-know-I can't-do-anything-to-stop-this afraid.

Emmet's face contorted with a rage so pure and intense that I almost didn't recognize him. He spun her around and dipped his head toward her throat. If anyone saw it from my angle, they would have assumed he was kissing her neck, but suddenly, her body fell away and her tangle of red hair was still clutched in his hands. He threw her head and started systematically ripping apart her body. The crimson curls bounced and rolled over to me. The last thing I saw was her wide, empty eyes and that little smirk forever etched into her face.

And the last thought that went through my mind before the darkness swallowed me was, _I can't believe I died on my birthday…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 is here. Sorry it's taking so damn long for me to write! Honestly, I'm annoying myself.**

**But when it comes to writer's block the struggle is real. **

**Disclaimer: The usual nonsense :|**

**(Chapter Sixteen)**

I was swimming in a sea of ink. The vast sky was black, void of stars, and the moon was missing from the heavens. Everything was so empty and the ebony abyss swallowed whole. But I sort of liked it here. There was something I was afraid of. Something that would not be right when I woke up and I wanted to stay right here where I was just safe and sound.

But I couldn't stay forever.

_"Ivy…"_ A voice called from far away. I ignored it and buried myself in the darkness. "Ivy!" It beckoned again. I shook my head. I didn't want to answer, but the caller wouldn't give up. "IVY WAKE UP! NOW!"

I moaned and my eyes fluttered open against my will. Blurry images hung over my bed. I shied away from them in fear. I felt weak for some reason, physically and emotionally; like I used to have the biggest stick on the playground and now it was gone and I was helpless. Why did I feel that way? I hadn't felt like this since I left foster care…

A warm hand touched my shoulder and I whimpered and jerked away, scared for absolutely no reason. "No, it's okay. It's just me." A familiar voice spoke softly from my bedside. "It's Jacob."

I blinked several times and rubbed my eyes. His worried face slowly came into focus. "Jake?" I asked, looking around my messy bedroom in confusion. Why were my bedside tables broken? And why was my mattress brand new? "What happened to me?"

Jacob gathered me in his arms and slid carefully into bed next to me. He sighed heavily when I rested my head on his chest and curled my sore body against his side. "What do you remember?" He asked, his voice very quiet.

"Nothing. Was it my birthday?" I asked, looking at the pile of presents by my door. But there was something wrong, right? Something I was supposed to be upset about. My forehead bunched as a small headache began to pulse behind my eyes. I tried to make my mind go back and remember what I had obviously forgotten. It was hard to concentrate with all the random aches and pains in my body, especially my shoulder for some reason, but suddenly the wall circling my memories crumbled. I gasped and sat up, images dancing across my vision.

My birthday. The red-eyed vampire bursting through my window. Being terrified for hours over Jacob's kidnapping. Going into the caves. Finding Jacob beaten and bloodied. Meeting the witch. Fighting Victoria. The talisman breaking. The black smoke changing my entire body.

Those were all scary memories, but the worst part-the part that made my heart race and my skin break out in a cold sweat-was the fact that water wasn't obeying me and my body felt completely wrong on all levels. My skin was too tight and my limbs swollen and too long. My hair even felt wrong against my back.

I had an awful, unbearable, _terrible_ feeling in the pit of my stomach. "I remember. I remember everything." I whispered, looking around my messy room at the water fountain cascading down the wall. My stomach sank. I couldn't feel it. I couldn't feel anything but my own body.

I threw off the covers, pushed myself out of Jacob's arms. "What's wrong?" He asked, but I didn't answer. I ran to the fountain and held out my hands, begging the water to jump into my palm.

It didn't.

"No, no, no, no, no." I choked. I pressed my hands into the flow, praying for something to happen. For the water to glow. For the water to freeze. Something. _Anything_! But my hands only got wet. That's it. It just felt wet.

I couldn't feel my energy or the water's or Jacob's. I couldn't sense the water in the sky or underground or in the walls. It was just me trapped inside of my own body like a prison cell. "NO!" I shrieked in absolute horror. I splashed the water all over myself, soaking my hair and clothes to the skin. Jacob was talking, but I could barely hear him over my own terrified screams.

I was powerless. I was _nothing_!

A warm hand touched my shoulder and I jerked away, holding out my hands. In a horror movie, a girl would be reacting like this with blood on her palms, not water. But this was reality, not a movie. This was _really_ happening to me. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I started shaking violently from head to toe, even my teeth chattered. "I CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Thunderous footsteps pounded up the stairs. I crammed myself into the corner of my room just as the door burst open and Jasper ran inside. I didn't look at him. I just watched the water drip from my hands, praying I could stop just one drop. Jacob's bracelet was circling my wrist. It used to hum against my skin, but now it just felt like beads.

"What's going on in here?" Jasper demanded.

"I don't know." Jacob said desperately, worry creasing the corners of his mouth. He tried to step closer but I cringed back. He backed off immediately. "She just started screaming."

I tried to extend my mind, to feel Jacob's energy, to feel my energy, but I was just a body. My mind was only human. I used to feel so much _more_ than this. How did humans live every day disconnected from the elements? It was unbearable. The terror built, bubbling up my throat until I was screaming again. "HELP ME!" I begged, sobbing uncontrollably. "PLEASE! I'M BROKEN! HELP ME!"

Jasper winced as my terror slammed into him and took a step closer, understanding dawning on his face. "Oh my God." He uttered in complete shock. "The talisman. It turned her fully human."

The blood drained from my face and Jacob went as pale as a ghost. "No!" I screamed out, covering my face as my body was wracked with broken sobs. Not this. I could bare so much, but not _this_. Anything but this. I didn't know who I was without my powers. They were the thing that defined me. The thing that made me _me_. And they had been stripped away? Just like that? "Jasper, I can't be like this!" My knees buckled and I crawled to Jasper and clutched his leg, sobbing. "Please, you have to help me!"

He bent down and started speaking, but I was hyperventilating. The air in the room was thin, so thin I couldn't breathe. "Ivy!" Jacob cried when I started turning blue. Spots danced before my vision and I disappeared into my own nightmares where I lived in a world full of monsters and I was helpless to fight back…

. . . . . . .

I came-to a mere five minutes later. I was in the living room now and Carlisle was looking over me. In fact, everyone was looking at me from over the side of the couch. I lay sprawled in a body that still didn't feel like mine. A body shouldn't make you feel trapped like this. I took a sharp breath and scrambled to my feet, ignoring all the voices that broke out and spoke to me. There was a vase of flowers on the table. I picked it up and smashed it against the wall without a second thought. The water and petals rushed down the wall, forming a puddle on the floor. A puddle I couldn't manipulate in any way, shape, or form. "This can't be HAPPENING TO ME!" My voice grew louder and louder with every word, but the walls didn't shake with my anger. The water on the floor didn't bubble and steam. This was real. Not a God-awful dream. I rounded on my family and Jake. "What the hell is going on?! I was already human, that talisman shouldn't have done anything to me!"

"We didn't know that kind of magic was possible," Esme began before Jasper cut her off.

"You weren't _completely_ human." He said quietly, his expression strained.

I ground my teeth together, barely keeping it together, "Give me a phone." I ordered, holding my hand out.

Rosalie placed her cellphone in my hand very carefully. I squeezed it tight enough to make the plastic creak. She was treating me like I was something breakable. Normally, I would be offended by that, but she was right. Ugh, I was _fragile!_ I couldn't fight them or heal so much as a paper cut. I couldn't do anything to defend myself if one of them decided to attack me. Not that I thought they would, but there were lots of vampires in the world - vampires who wouldn't give biting me a second thought.

I looked at the number-pad with blurry vision and dialed a familiar number with shaking hands, turning my back on the audience. A familiar, terrible British accent cooed after three rings. "Lady Morgana's Mystical Menagerie. How can I be of service?"

A lump formed in my throat at the sound of Lydia's voice. I covered my face with my hand as more tears slid down my face. "Lydia?" My voice wavered.

Her normal accent made its appearance. "Yes. Who is this?"

"Lydia, it's me." My voice cracked. Twice.

"Ivy?" She gasped. "What's wrong? Are you in trouble?"

I coughed, trying to clear my throat, but it didn't work. "I got hit by something bad. A spell."

"Oh no. What did it do to you?"

I bit my lip, unable to voice the words for a moment. "It turned me into a full human." I managed, hoping I didn't need to elaborate.

I didn't. After a second, Lydia's horrified voice rang out, "Oh my God! Who would be stupid enough to conjure a spell like that? It's suicide!"

I took a steady breath. "It's a long story and it doesn't matter right now. Is there any way to reverse it?" I asked, clutching the phone to my ear with both hands. Hope fluttering in my chest. Lydia was the most powerful witch I knew. She could fix me, surely she could.

There was a very long, unsettling pause. "I'm so sorry, Ivy…" Lydia's voice held true remorse. "Nature gave you your gifts, not witchcraft. There is no spell on earth that can create an elemental." she explained, "And humanity isn't a curse and it can't be dispelled with magic... unless vampirism is involved which I would guess is not an option for you. I'm afraid-" She paused, looking for the right words, "I'm afraid the effects are permanent."

I slid to the floor, pressing my head against the cold hardwood. "Don't you say that to me, Lydia!" I half sobbed, half yelled. "Don't you dare say this is permanent! Crack open your grimoire for God's sake! You didn't even look! You're supposed to help people! Help me. Please!"

Lydia took my punches admirably. "I am truly sorry, Ivy Adair. You were the greatest elemental warrior I have ever encountered. I hope Mother Nature chooses to return your powers, but there is nothing I can do to restore you. Forgive me." The line went dead and my hope died too. All I wanted to do was scream and cry and never move from this spot. I wanted to wallow in my utter and complete misery for the rest of my life. But even in my desolation, I knew it would do no good.

I swallowed several times, forcing the tears to slow and the sobs to cease and stood up slowly. It was the longest turn of my entire life; pivoting to face the watchers. All eight of them stood behind me-staring. My brothers, sisters, parents, boyfriend-their eyes pierced me like a thousand needles. The window was behind them like a large mural of a dense forest and just when I opened my mouth to speak, the sky cracked with lightening and split apart, pouring rain in an impressive torrent. It was like the floodgates of heaven had opened and all the rain in the earth was aimed at this spot.

I got dizzy. A strange head rush over came me. I stumbled and swayed and, suddenly, I was me again. Connected. _Free_. Power surged in my veins like a heroin buzz. My tears dried completely and my muscles and skin relaxed against my frame. In an instant all pain and fear was gone and I was in harmony with myself again.

And best of all, I could _feel_ the water. It swirled all around me, puddling outside, gliding through the pipes inside, and surging even within my body. "It's back!" I smiled, my grin nearly splitting my face with relief so acute I felt like I was floating on a cloud. My family looked just as relived, especially Jacob who was pale with fright only moments ago. They all started rushing toward me with bright smiles and thankful words on their lips.

But just as soon as I was restored, something tore me apart again.

The black smoke was still inside of me, hidden away deep within. It immediately began to strip me of my connection to water. Just like the first time, my eyes turned inward as I watched my cells get rewired. I screamed in anguish and collapsed to the floor in a pile. I started having a violent seizure immediately, something that had never happened to me before. It was dark and humiliating and terrifying all at once. Everyone was yelling and I could feel several pair of cold hands and one set of warm ones holding onto me. Something cloth-like was shoved between my teeth seconds before I almost bit my tongue in half.

I rode out the wave of body-spasms. I felt each and every muscle contract and clench against my will as I was blindly stuck in my own head; unable to speak, unable to stop moving. When my body finally gave me control again and when the black smoke was done ruining my life for the second time, I fell still. I couldn't tell if hours or decades had passed. My body weighed a thousand pounds and I was sweating buckets. Every muscle was tender and sore like I'd been hit by a car going 50.

I could handle the pain, but I couldn't handle the loss. How cruel it was to have my powers back for less than a minute, only for them to be stolen again? My eyes fluttered open and tears slipped from the corners and disappeared into my hairline. Carlisle's concerned face was the first thing I saw. I spit the cloth out from between my teeth. "It's gone again. What's happening to me, Dad?" I whimpered.

His eyes were tight with worry, "I don't know." He replied, clearly wishing he could give me a different answer.

My stomach rolled and I felt so nauseous the room spun, but I hadn't eaten anything to throw up, "I'm gonna be sick!" I yelled anyway, knowing something was about to give. There was no time to stand and run to the bathroom. I could only turn over and vomit on the floor in front of everyone. Oddly, it was only water. I coughed and spat. "I'm sorry." I moaned, feeling embarrassed and weak.

"Don't apologize for a thing." Esme chided, wiping my forehead with a cold cloth. "It's not your fault you feel sick."

I nodded and laid my cheek against the cold floor to help ease my nausea. Carlisle gently felt my pulse and checked my temperature. He pinched the skin on the back of my hand, which I thought was kind of weird, and watched the skin slowly sink back down. "She's slightly dehydrated." He tried not to sound worried, but I read it in his voice easily enough. "You need to drink some fluids soon or I might have to give you an I.V." Carlisle said then turned to Rose, Alice, Edward, Emmet, and Jasper. They all stared at me with dark black eyes, each look varied from fear to concern to horror to anger. Emmet was that angry one. He looked pissed beyond pissed. "All five of you need to feed. Go now. You're no help to your sister half-starved." He ordered.

Alice and Rose were reluctant to go, but they nodded and let their husbands lead them away. "We'll be back, Ivy." Rose promised, kissing my cheek. I felt a little less under-the-microscope without everyone staring at me, but I still felt utterly terrible.

Carlisle stood and I tried to get on my feet, but I was pitifully frail. I couldn't even get my knees under me to stand. Jacob's familiar touch circled my waist. He pulled me effortlessly up. I swallowed several times when my stomach felt like rebelling again. "I'm going to brush my teeth." I said, just to break the unbearable silence. I tried to walk on my own, but my knees buckled on the third step. Jacob caught me just before my face smashed into the floor. He swung me up in his arms, his jaw bunched with some emotion I didn't recognized, and swept me upstairs to the bathroom. I slid from his arms and walked slowly to the sink. He stood in the doorway, watching my every move carefully. I grabbed my toothbrush and turned on the faucet. And just stood there staring at the water as it rushed out, swirling around the bottom before disappearing down the drain.

I broke down again. I braced myself against the counter and started crying so hard, I thought my head would split in half. Jacob grabbed me in a tight embrace, "I'm sorry, Ivy. I'm so sorry." He said. We sank to the floor together and I clung to him, crying into his shirt, not holding back anything. I couldn't help but feel entirely cheated and betrayed by the universe. I was trying to save a woman's life! And in return I'd been stripped of my powers? Anger replaced sadness. I was livid. I stopped crying immediately and shoved myself away from Jacob and stood, staring at my bloodshot eyes in the mirror. My hair was a mess and my cheeks thin and pale. I half didn't recognize myself.

"What are you doing?" I asked myself in disgust. This wasn't me. I didn't give up at the first sign of trouble. I wasn't going to just take Lydia's word for it. True, she was the most powerful witch I knew, but I didn't know that many witches. I _would_ get my powers back. I'd scour the earth searching and I wouldn't rest until I was an elemental again.

I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth, my motions so quick and full of anger my gums were on the verge of bleeding. "Are you alright?" Jacob asked warily.

I spit and rinsed my mouth, trying not to cringe when the water felt unfamiliar against my tongue. I turned to face him. "Are you?" I asked, I reached out and lifted ip his shirt, staring at his smooth chest. No scars, not bruises, not cuts. He was perfectly healthy. I dropped the shirt.

"Not really." He said closing his eyes briefly. "I blame myself."

"For what?" I asked.

"If I had been with you, I might've stopped this." He said, his big brown eyes full of guilt.

I shook my head. "Neither of us is going to take the blame for this." I declared. "Victoria is the one who forced the witch to create the spell and she's the one that kicked into me. This is _her_ fault and I hope and pray she's burning in hell right now as penance." Jacob didn't look like he agreed, but I didn't have the mental capacity to try and make him feel better right now. I may have set my mind to getting my powers back, but every second without him was a fight not to panic and completely lose my mind. I grabbed his hand, "Come on," I said as I pulled him down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" He asked, allowing me to lead him.

"We're going to get some answers." I said cryptically.

. . . . . .

Carlisle didn't want to let me leave in such a fragile state, but I was adamant about beginning the search for my powers and I guess he could see my sanity was barely hanging on by a thread. He eventually let us go, ordering me to take it easy. Fifteen minutes later, Jacob and I were walking into Featherhead's in downtown Forks. The scent of incense burned Jacob's nose and he sneezed several times when the door opened. I let my fingers trail across the dreamcatchers hanging from the ceiling as we walked to the register to speak to the owner, Dusty. "Greetings from the moon goddess." He said with a little bow. His long blond hair was tied back with a purple bandana and shone with multi-colored beads. His tie-dye shirt had tassels at the bottom with little bells attached that rang quietly with every slight move he made. "What can I provide for you today?"

"Dusty, remember me?" I asked, "I came in a while back for supplies on breaking a love spell?" Jacob went very still beside me… _Oops_.

"Ah yes, the powdered crystals and root of koelreuteria paniculata. How could I forget? Did the spell work?" He asked in a strange, whispery voice that really got on my nerves.

"Um…" I said, looking uncomfortably at Jacob who was glaring at Dusty. "Technically." I finally said.

"Glad to hear it. Do you need ingredients for another spell? Something to calm your friend's temper perhaps?" he asked, looking at Jacob with a decent dose of intimidation in his eyes as he looked up at the angry werewolf.

"Ah, no." I said. "I need to speak to a witch about reversing a spell."

Dusty's pleasant expression turned sad, "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but our town's witch passed away recently."

"How recently?" I asked warily.

"Yesterday." Dusty admitted. "Henrietta was a dear friend. She and her daughter were kidnapped several days ago. Haley returned to us alive and well, but Henrietta was not so lucky. She is greatly missed. I can only hope Hecate, goddess of witchcraft, is watching over her in the afterlife."

I squeezed my fists and looked up at Jacob who stared straight ahead grimly. I never asked him how the witch died. It seems to have shaken him pretty bad. We could relate in that regard. "I'm sorry for your loss." I said, my throat feeling thick. "Is there anyone else I might be able to speak to. It's extremely important."

"Well…" Dusty said reluctantly, "There _is_ someone who could possibly help, but he might not be up to it right now. He's Henrietta's brother, you see."

Well that felt like a punch to the gut. "Could you give us his address? I wouldn't ask but it is incredibly important." Dusty gave us both a hard look before he scribbled down the information and passed it over. "Thanks." I said, tucking the address into my pocket. "I'm sure a warlock can help with this."

"Oh, he's not a warlock." Dusty corrected, walking us to the door. "He's a soothsayer."

Oh my God. You have _got_ to be kidding me!

"Oh. Well thanks either way." I mumbled, walking quickly from the store. "Damn soothsayers," I complained to no one in particular.

. . . . . .

We drove in an uneasy silence to a small, artsy neighborhood half-way between Forks and Port Angeles. A back ribbon hung on the door outside the sixth house on the right. This was the place. I unbuckled my seatbelt, praying I wouldn't go to hell for asking a grief-stricken brother to help me remove his sister's humanity. It was a lot to ask. I held Jacob's hand in a death grip and raised my hand to knock on the door, but before my knuckles made contact, the door swung open. A tall, skinny man with bloodshot brown eyes and dark, carmel colored skin stood inside. His clothes were disheveled and an unkempt beard was spread across his chin. He looked like hell. "Hello, I'm-" I began, but he cut me off.

"I know who you are." He interrupted.

I blinked, taken aback by the anger in his voice. "I heard about your sister. I'm very sorry for your loss." It felt useless and empty, but what else could I say? I was an idiot for not bringing a pie or casserole. No self-respecting southerner would visit a grieving family without _some_ kind of comfort food.

"Thank you." The man said tersely. "Now please leave." He tried to shut the door in my face, but Jacob's hand flashed up and kept it open.

"I know I don't have the right," I said desperately. "But I need your help. _Please_."

He paused, his hand still on the door. "Here is my first impression of you, _Ivy_." I shivered when he used my name with such familiarity. Soothsayers gave me a bad vibe, "This man," He pointed to Jake, "Whose name starts with a… _J_, returned my niece to my brother-in-law last night. And one of you was the last person to speak my sister alive." He swallowed several times, blinking away tears that gathered in his eyes. "Why is that? What happened to my sister?"

I hesitated. "It's a long story." I said, looking around for eavesdroppers. I didn't want to be overheard talking about magical powers and vampires and get tossed into the nut house.

The man looked torn between wanting me to leave and getting answers. He finally stepped back and opened the door wide. "You might as well come in." He muttered. I stepped through the door, not letting go of Jake's hand. The man led us to a cozy den and sat down at the edge of his seat. Jake and I took the couch, perched just as uncomfortably incase a fight broke out. "What happened to my sister?" He demanded.

I started to answer, but Jacob beat me to it. "I was captured and tortured by vampires last night."

The man immediately rubbed his temple, his eyes flashing gold for the briefest moment as he got a vision. "Ah. Werewolf," He said, his face going a bit pale. "I see it now. You found Haley in… a cave? It looks like a cave. You and… _Sam_ brought her home to her father last night." He looked up, his expression grim, "They tortured you for a very, _very_ long time."

Jacob nodded grimly and I cringed. "They did." He confirmed.

"What about my sister?"

Jake winced with painful memories, "Ivy and I discovered Henrietta in the cave system where I was being held. A vampire named Victoria had kidnapped her. Henrietta refused to conjure the spell Victoria wanted, but Haley was used against her as leverage. She eventually gave in. Ivy tried to stop the spell from being cast, but Victoria used it on her instead." Jacob paused a moment, his voice going low, "I was with Henrietta in the end."

The man's lip quivered. "You were?"

Jacob nodded. "She wasn't in any pain, she just drifted off to sleep and it was over." He said, trying to soothe the man's grief.

A few tears escaped his eyes and he wiped them away, "Did she say anything?"

Jacob nodded. "She wanted me to deliver a message to her husband, Ben, and her brother, Ethan. She told me to warn you that Haley would grow into an even more powerful witch than she was. She said you had to protect her and be there for her when she came into her powers. And she said she loved you and she was sorry." Jacob's hand shook in mine. I rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb. "She was sorry she couldn't stay."

Ethan broke down then, harsh sobs breaking from his throat. "The spell. The humanity spell." He choked, looking at me, "Is that why you feel like her?"

I blanched. Now I felt even _more_ guilty. I felt like her? "I suppose so." I admitted. "I'm sorry I couldn't save her, Ethan." The mourning brother cried for a few moments and I felt helpless. Even if I had my powers, there was nothing I could do to ease his grief.

Suddenly a bedroom door flung open down the hall and a little girl I had only seen in a mirage sprinted into the den and threw herself into Jacob's arms. "Jakey!" She squealed with delight, her pink tiara askew on her head.

Jacob smiled and scooped her up in a hug. Ethan and I shared a surprised look. "Hi Haley." Jake said. Ethan looked at his niece with sadness, wiping his eyes furiously so she wouldn't see him cry.

"Why are you here? To see me?" Her cinnamon skin turned red around her cheeks. It looked like I had some competition.

"Of course I did." Jacob said, the pain in his eyes easing just as little as she kissed his cheek.

Make that _major_ competition. I couldn't compete with that level of cuteness.

"Come outside and see the playhouse Uncle Ethan bought for me!" She demanded, scrambling from his lap and tugging his hand. Jacob looked at me for permission. I nodded and he let the little angel pull him down the hallway and out the back door.

"Where is her father?" I asked.

"He's making arrangements at the funeral home." Ethan ground out the words, looking like he could hardly believe he had to voice the terrible words.

"She seems to be coping with everything alright." I offered.

"She's in denial." His shoulders curved in a little. "After she was brought home, she threw up a mental block. She's forgotten everything that happened when she and her mother were kidnapped. It's a coping mechanism; probably better that way. A child shouldn't have to deal with that kind of trauma."

Didn't I know it. "Ethan, when you first saw me, did you happen to see anything about my future?" I finally asked.

He shook his head. "I'm trying not to look." He admitted. "I don't want to see something I'll regret."

I nodded, incredibly disappointed. "I'm a water elemental and the humanity spell hit me and took my powers away. I need them back. If you could look, see if there's a chance I could be restored." Ethan's mouth turned down at the corners. "I know I don't have the right to ask," I said quickly, "I just… I don't know how to live without my connection to water." I shivered and rubbed my arms.

He sat back, rubbing his bloodshot eyes. "Ah. So _that's_ why you're here."

I bit my lip, unable to meet his eyes. I was trying to think of something to say when _it_ happened again.

The head rush came back and the room spun. And I was _me_ again. It was a rush of ecstasy. The water pulsed around me with life and energy. I felt the layout of the house. The two life-energies in the backyard and I could feel the intense power from Ethan. He was an incredibly strong soothsayer. His energy readings were off the charts. If I could actually see charts. I stood and ran to the kitchen without permission and turned on the faucet. I bent the water turning it into snow that sprayed up and drifted down gracefully. I caught the flakes on my tongue and they tickled as my tastebuds registered the power. I stroked the water-bracelet at my wrist, feeling the pulse of electricity against my skin. Ethan stood in the doorway, his eyes flared gold once as he stared at me.

"It's back." I smiled, taking a deep breath, reveling in the completeness of me.

And just as quickly as it came, it was gone.

I slammed onto the floor, screaming as the pain sliced me open, laying me out like a patient under the knife. The convulsions started again with a vengeance as the Henrietta's life-force turned me into something powerless and weak all over again. Jacob's voice rang out suddenly from down the hall. "Ivy!" His hands were holding me in place. I tried to focus on his warmth and his voice and not the pain. God, I wanted to call out to him, I wanted my body to stop flipping shit. I wanted my life back.

Finally, the invisible hand twisting me about like a puppet let go. I curled into the fetal position shivering from head to toe, every molecule in my body was sizzling like it had been poked with a branding iron. My stomach rolled and I knew what would be next. Jacob must've known too. He picked me up and sprinted to the bathroom where I threw up about a gallon of water into the toilet. I coughed, exhausted tears streaming down my face. Why was I throwing up water? I hadn't had anything to eat or drink in hours! "Ivy, baby, can you hear me? Are you okay?" Jacob asked, his expression grim. His eyes searched mine.

I shook my head no and buried my face in his shoulder. "Why is this happening to me?" I croaked. Was I ever _not_ going to be in pain?

"I don't know." Jake said. There was stark fear in his eyes. We had faced many dangers together, but he never looked scared like this before. It shook me to my core. "I'm taking you home." He declared. He picked me up and strode down the hall. Haley peeked at us from around a door, when my eyes met hers she jumped like she had been caught doing something naughty and slammed it. Ethan was waiting for us by the front door. A faraway look in his eyes as he braced one hand against the wall. "I need to take Ivy to see her father. Thank you for talking with us." Jacob said, opening the door.

"I saw something." Ethan said darkly.

Jacob stopped cold and looked over his shoulder. "What did you see?" He asked.

Ethan sat down in the den again, slumping in his seat and rubbing his forehead. Jacob was reluctant to follow him, but one look from me made up his mind. "What did you see?" I asked from my seat on the couch, leaning against Jacob because I was barely strong enough to raise my head.

"Three distinct things I know for certain." he said, "First, I saw you die."

Jacob jumped and I gasped a breathy, "What?!"

Ethan shook his head, "It's not what you think. Your lifeline is… I don't know how to explain it, it's frayed and tangled, going in a completely different direction than it should be."

"Meaning?" Jacob asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Meaning, Ivy is supposed to be dead. You were supposed to get shot in the head saving a woman who was getting mugged."

I reeled back. "Are you _kidding_ me? _That's_ how I died!" That was ridiculous. No alley mugger was going to take me out.

"But you didn't meet that woman for some reason." Ethan continued in confusion, "Did something happen in September? Something that completely altered your life?"

My indignant thoughts screeched to a halt. "I randomly met a soothsayer on the street who told me to come to Forks." I explained, half of me worrying about the woman I was supposed to save. Was she okay? Did she survive the attack?

"That would explain it. You're alive because she intervened." Ethan said. Jacob looked at me with wide, horror-filled eyes. I bet my death was playing out in his head.

_Wow_. So the crazy soothsayer saved my life. Her quest stopped me from dying. I felt like I'd just been slapped in the face. What if I hadn't come? I'd be dead! Dead by some loser mugger. Ugh! That was a lot to wrap my head around.

"What was the second thing?" Jacob asked, clearly not wanting to hear more about my death.

Ethan leaned forward, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. "Her natural state is in constant communion with water. I saw her body revert back to normalcy, then the essence of humanity destroyed it again." He cleared his throat. "That's what's bringing on the seizures and pain."

"So, my body is fighting the spell, but the spell is fighting back? Are you saying if I got rid of the essence of humanity, there's a possibility my powers would come back?" I asked. He nodded. "Then how the hell do I get rid of it?"

"That's the third thing I saw." He hesitated before continuing. "You _can't_ get rid of it. To anyone else the essence would turn them into a human and disperse, but to you it's a parasite lurking in your cells. It will not leave your body until your powers are completely gone. But since your powers are literally a part of your chemical make-up, they will never give up completely."

My breaths starting coming in small gasps. "Are you saying I'll keep getting my powers for seconds at a time, only to break down with seizures and lose them? Over and over again _forever_?"

Ethan's sigh was full of regret. "No. I'm saying your body is at war with itself and eventually the fight is going to kill you."

My blood ran cold. "I'm going to die?" My voice was barely above a whisper.

Ethan nodded and Jacob shook his head and crushed me to his side. "You're wrong." He said to Ethan. "We'll find a way. She's not going to die. I won't let her." His voice grew harder and harder with every word. "Wait here," He said to me, kissing my forehead. "I'm going to say goodbye to Haley and then I'm taking you home to have Carlisle take a look at you."

He strode purposefully down the hall. I stood, my head reeling, and went for the door. Ethan gave me a hand and I tried to say thanks, but he leaned in too close for comfort and my words died. He pulled me into a tight hug and I felt his tearstained lips press against my cheek. I was too stunned to jerk back and push him away. He let go after a moment, a mournful look in his eyes that nearly swallowed me whole. The depth of his despair was immeasurable. "I never got to say goodbye." He finally said, "That was my last chance."

I placed my hand at my throat, not sure what to say. My eyes caught a picture by the door of Henrietta and Ethan and another man, I assumed was her husband on their wedding day. She and Ethan were a lot younger than I thought. Only in their late twenties. Henrietta looked radiant, a smile on her face that must've taken your breath away when you saw it in person. Ethan wouldn't get to see that smile ever again. Neither would Haley or Ben. "She burned." I said. "The vampire that took her from you. My brothers made sure of it."

Ethan nodded once, his eyes going hard. "Good."

Jacob came back, Haley in his arms. "Bye Princess," he said, ruffling her hair and placing her on her feet. She scrambled up into her uncle's arms and he held her close, unshed tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry we bothered you like this." Jake said.

"It was the least I could do for getting Haley back for us. I wish I could give you better news, Ivy." We parted ways then, the uncle and niece waved from the porch. I turned and gave Ethan and Haley one last look before we got into the car and drove away. I don't know how I knew, but we would never meet again. This was hello and goodbye all at once.

I mulled over the three premonitions Ethan saw, feeling more and more alarmed by the second. I watched the rain splat against the windshield, torn between wanting those few seconds of powers back and dreading when the seizures and pain would come back to eat me alive. "It's not going to happen." Jacob blurted randomly, mostly trying to convince himself. "You won't die from this."

My anger at the entire situation rose to a pitch, by the time we pulled outside of the my house, I was livid. A feeling that was much easier to deal with than blind panic. "This is such bullshit!" I yelled furiously, slamming the car door. "I've only been seventeen for one day and now I'm going to die!?" I ran my hands through my hair, "Why did Victoria have to kick that damn talisman at me! Why couldn't I have moved out of the way? Why, why, _WHY_!?"

The fury bubbled inside of me until I was buzzing with unshed energy. I cocked back my arm, aiming for the car window, and let my fist fly. Just before my knuckles made contact, Jacob stopped my hand and spun me around to face him, "Are you crazy? You'll break every bone in your hand!"

I jerked away, "I don't care. I want to break something! I want to hit something over and over until my hands bleed. And then I want to heal myself and do it all over again!"

"Well you can't!" Jacob yelled back in agitation and fear. "Don't start acting reckless, Ivy. You can't afford to make mistakes like this without your powers."

I threw my head back and let loose a little scream. "Ugh! Don't treat me like a china doll. I am not weak!"

Jacob crossed his arms, his expression tight, "You are right now. I understand that you're scared and frustrated, but I'm not going to let you hurt yourself."

My teeth ground together with an audible snap. "You can't stop me." I said petulantly.

He looked at his feet before staring at me with those intense eyes that always had a knack for reading my soul, "I will if I have to." He said quietly.

I shook my head, "Stop acting like this. You're my lover, not my bodyguard."

"I'm anything you need. That's how imprinting works." He replied, holding up his hands in a non-combative way. "Victoria is dead, a pile of ash I saw with my own two eyes just to be sure. But do you want to blame somebody that's alive? Is that what you _need_? Then blame _me_. It's my fault I got captured and you had to come after me. If I had been stronger or faster or better I wouldn't have been in that cave in the first place. I'll be what you need, Ivy. Just tell me what you want!"

"I want to be _me_ again!" I raged. The light drizzle had turned into a steady downpour and I was shaking with combined efforts of the of icy rain and freezing wind. "I want to be in glacial water and not shake from the cold. I want to feel your energy and mine intertwine and grow stronger when we're touching. I don't want to live like this! The pain is coming, I can feel it, it's only a matter of time and it _hurts_. I don't want to cry, but every second I'm fighting tears. I don't want to be weak," I gulped, "And I don't want to die when I'm only seventeen."

Two incredibly powerful magic users gave me a zero-percent chance of recovering from this and I was officially scared for my life. If only there was an opponent to fight! But there was just the darkness inside of me, waiting for it's next opportunity to cause irreparable harm. I couldn't fight it. Apparently, no one could.

Jacob's hands fell to his sides. "I'm not going to let you die."

"It's not up to you." I whispered so quietly, not even he could hear me. My stomach clenched with hunger and I realized my mouth was like sandpaper. Food and water would be great about now.

"You need to eat." Jacob said, taking my arm. I leaned on him and we walked inside. Esme greeted us by the door, a flour stained apron on. She looked like Snow White for real now. I wished she _was_ Snow because that would mean this was all a fairytale and we were guaranteed a happy ending.

"Oh! You're soaked to the skin!" She exclaimed, running at top speed to grab two towels and throw them over our shoulders. "Come through to the kitchen. You must be starving. I made pancakes."

I managed a small smile. "Thanks Esme."

She made me a glass of milk to go with my colossal plate of pancakes and I dug in like I'd been starving for years. I wiped my mouth, even more thirsty before, but I spurned the milk and asked for water instead. Esme gave me a tall glass, which I downed in seconds. I asked for a second then a third. "Thirsty much?" Rosalie asked, hopping onto the counter to sit across from me while Esme worked on another pile of pancakes for Jacob who had already consumed his first plate. She looked at me carefully through bright gold eyes from her recent feeding. They were all walking on eggshells around me. I had been home five minutes and it was already getting old.

I shrugged, "Yeah, can't seem to get enough of it." I walked to the sink and flipped on the faucet to get myself another cup when my stomach cramped so hard I gasped and dropped the glass. I watched it shatter into a million pieces on the floor, then I started throwing up… _again_.

Every ounce of water I just swallowed came back up, burning my throat like was laced with cayenne pepper. Luckily it was all in the sink this time. I was hanging onto the counter for dear life when Rosalie caught me up in her arms. "I'm taking her to the infirmary. Carlisle!" She called in alarm. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt the wind on my face.

The next thing I knew I was laying on the hospital bed, tucked under the covers with an IV pumping fluids into the vein in my elbow. "What happened?" I croaked and looked around at the full room of worried family members. "Did I pass out?" My speech was slurred, which annoyed me. I shivered and tugged the blankets closer.

Carlisle, who was checking the IV bag when I woke up, leaned over and smoothed back my hair. "Your body seems to be rejecting water not delivered intravenously."

"Huh?" I blinked. "Can you dumb that down?"

"If you drink it, you'll throw it up. If I give you an IV, you'll keep it down." He said, that small smile reserved just for me tugging the corner of his mouth.

"Ah. I see." I looked around at the full room. Everyone was acting like I was dying. I glared at Jacob. "You told them about what Ethan said, didn't you?" He nodded. "Great. Now everyone's going to baby me until I die."

"You're not going to-"

"Not going to die," I interrupted him, "I know, you keep saying that." I sank back into the pillows, but the atmosphere in the room was suffocating me. I just wanted _out_ and I wanted to be alone.

I sat up and tugged the IV from my arm and hissed, surprised by the pain. "What are you doing?" Carlisle questioned, pressing buttons on the IV monitor when they began beeping.

I stood and forced myself not to sway when the room started spinning. "I'm going to prove a point. I can't be around all of you right now. Your gloomy fear is sucking the air from the room and _I_ actually need air to live." I walked to the door without a backward glance. I needed to feel something that didn't involve fear or anger or _death_. "I need to be alone." I what I said instead.

"Ivy," Edward called, "Where are you going? Come back! We need to talk about this as a family."

"No. I can't do this right now. I'm on borrowed time as it is." I called over my shoulder, "I need to live a little before my light blinks out. You watch and see the kind of hell I can raise when I put my mind to it." I'm not weak. I'm _not. _But that little voice in the back of my head whispered, 'Yes you are. Stay with your family and be safe.'

I kept walking told that little voice to go straight to hell.

. . . . . . . . . .

**Forgive any spelling/grammar/or general mistakes. It's about 3:30 am right now and I am ****_incredibly_**** tired. **

**Sweet dreams readers, it's time for me to hit the hay.**

**Next chapter up soon. Cross my heart!**

**p.s. Thanks for all the reviews! You're the best! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Holy crap! I just realized how freaking long this chapter was. Sorry about that. And I'm sorry for torturing you over Ivy's loss of powers.**

**Unfortunately for you, my wonderful, amazing readers, things have to get worse before they get better. **

**Without further ado, I give you Chapter 17. Enjoy! **

***The usual disclaimers apply***

**(Chapter Seventeen)**

I really lived like a true disillusioned teenager over the next week. When my life fell apart the first time and I finally got up the courage to leave foster care, I was careful and as safe as I could be out on my own at thirteen. The second time my life fell apart, I did the _exact_ opposite.

To start off, I forced Emmet to buy me a motorcycle and throughly enjoyed watching Jacob freak out when he saw me drive up to his house on it without a helmet. (I am now forced to wear a leather jacket and helmet every time I take a drive) I went to a crazy rave outside Seattle and got drunk on accident when I didn't realize jello-shots were so potent. (Again, Jacob was less than pleased because he insisted on coming along and almost went deaf from the booming music... Plus the drunk thing freaked him out). Next I was _literally_ carried home by my brothers when I tried to follow a bank robber I happened recognize from the news while shopping. (He conveniently showed up outside of the police station an hour later courtesy of Jasper) And Rose and Alice stopped me from sneaking out in the middle of the night to go ghost hunting in this abandoned house on the outskirts of town alone. (What jerks.) My family and boyfriend had become total hoverers. I loved them with all my heart, but they needed to back off a little bit because I was just as scared as them, I just didn't want to show it.

When I attacked a guy who was catcalling me from the side of the road, Carlisle and Esme finally had to have a sit-down with me so we could talk. I don't think my adopted parents knew what to do with a rebellious, _human_ teenager, but I certainly spiced up their mundane lives a bit with my spontaneous antics. "We haven't known you for that long," Carlisle said as we sat in his study together, "but I doubt this is normal behavior for you."

I dabbed at my bloody lip, "Like I said, 'The guy had it coming.'" And he certainly looked a lot worse than I did. He only got in one punch and that was when Edward got in the way and distracted me. I landed about seven before my trio of brothers pulled me off him.

"You're lucky he didn't go to the authorities." Carlisle chided, trying to hide an amused grin from cracking his stern expression.

Esme leaned over and patted my hand. "This has been an incredibly difficult time for you. Carlisle and I understand that completely, but we're worried. You were never reckless when you had your powers and it's alarming to see you put yourself in these dangerous situations without them."

"Can you just explain your reasoning behind some of the choices you've made lately?" Carlisle asked in a judgement-free tone. He genuinely wanted to understand where I was coming from and why I was reacting the way I was.

I sighed and dropped the towel. The cut at my lip was throbbing which drove me crazy. I didn't have to experience much long-term pain, especially over something this small, but I would have to wait for this to heal all on its own. Annoying didn't begin to cover it. "Everything was taken from me when my dad left me behind. I lost my sense of family, home, and security all at once. Things were bad in the system- really, _really_ bad. I was verbally, emotionally, and physically abused by the kids and the adults on a daily basis. It was a living hell." Esme's expression grew pained and Carlisle's went dark, but I continued, forcing the words past my lips "When I finally got up the courage to leave, I made it my mission, no, my _obsession_, to learn how to defend myself. First it was against kids my age, then adults, then other magic users. When I discovered the existence of vampires I trained myself harder than ever until I could fight them too. I evened the playing field so no one could hurt me again and I was completely secure in my own abilities." I grimaced at looked down at my bruised knuckles. "That feeling is gone now. I don't want to have to rely on you or my siblings or even Jacob to defend me because I already know, when it comes down to it, the only person I can be sure of is myself."

"I can't imagine how terrified you must be, darling, but it's only been a week. Don't give up hope so soon." Esme smiled, trying to rally my spirits.

I shook my head. "You don't get it. My powers came back for a _ten_ seconds when I was talking with Ethan and I could see his power circling him, bright as a supernova. I don't want to, but I believe what he said, this fight _is_ going to kill me." I made an angry noise and pushed back from the desk and stood. "I'm going to die and it's not fair! I just found you all. I have sisters who care about me and brothers who protect me, parents who love me and _want_ me in their lives. There's no spell to reverse it, no power on earth to turn back time and change it and you can't even turn me into a vampire to save my life because I would _literally_ become poisonous to the man I love!" I fought back tears when they tried to fall from my eyes. Grinding my teeth defiantly. "It's not fair that I have to lose everything all over again."

Carlisle stood and wrapped me in a cold hug, Esme close behind him. "I have been alive for a very long time. Would you like me to tell you about a lesson I've learned many times over?"

I nodded against his shoulder. "Sure."

"No matter how dark and grim things look, hope is never entirely lost. We will get through this storm." He said it with such surety I half-believed him, but Ethan's expression drifted through my mind's eye. His expression was so grim. He saw my death once, why not a second time?

Carlisle, Esme, and I parted ways then on good terms and I promised not to be so reckless and thought about what they said for the rest of the day. I would be the first to admit that I was running away from my problems. Buying useless stuff from infomercials (the Cullen family now owned three chocolate fountains and two knifes that could cut a penny in half) and occupying myself constantly with random 'adventures' to distract myself from the fact that I was supremely depressed. I had it all, a home, family, friends, and a drop-dead-sexy boyfriend who adored me, but without my powers I felt disconnected. I couldn't enjoy everything properly because I couldn't _feel_ properly.

The random gaining and taking away of my powers didn't help my mood either. I had five more attacks throughout the week. Each seizure and intensity of pain increased until I was trapped in the torturous state for almost an hour. I couldn't eat or think or sleep. I was stressed out twenty-four-seven and Jacob was right there with me. He had taken to sleeping in my bed at night, keeping me warm because the daily IV's made me cold (I still couldn't drink water without throwing it up immediately). I barely slept, but I loved the way he felt against me. The only time those quiet moments were interrupted was when he had the nightmares. He would thrash and cry out in torment, remembering what the vampires did to him when he was in their captivity.

The night after my talk with Esme and Carlisle was worse than the rest.

"NO!" He bellowed, waking me up out of a light sleep. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

I bolted upright, my heart racing. "Jake, hey wake up, it's only a dream!" I touched his cheek, but he grabbed my wrist and squeezed until I let out a little squeak of pain.

"No, get away!" He roared with remembered pain and his muscles locked down and he squeezed my wrist even tighter. All the while his eyes were still closed. "Touch me again and I'll rip you apart!"

I gasped in shock, he had never reacted like this before, "Jacob, let go!" I ordered, tugging my arm back. He was suddenly on top of me, crushing the air from my lungs, his teeth inches from my throat and his body shaking like he was about to change. "Jake! Please wake up before you do something incredibly stupid!" I yelled, fighting him with my weak human strength. I tried to push him away but it was like trying to knock down a brick wall with a toy bat.

Jacob's eyes fluttered open. He looked around the room in confusion and his bleary gaze landed on my wrist trapped in his hand and body under his. He dropped my arm like he'd been burned and scrambled from the bed, pressing his back against the far wall in a matter of seconds. "Damn it." He panted sweat pouring down his chest, his expression twisted with self-loathing. "I hurt you." I stood quickly and went to him, but he held up a shanking hand. "No, don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt you again." He ordered desperately.

I laughed nervously, trying to play it off. "It was an accident. You didn't do it on purpose. Plus it barely hurt." I waved with the hand he grabbed trying to prove my point.

His lip curled with disgust and his eyes went dark. "It didn't hurt?" He demanded, "Then why is your wrist bruising already?"

I looked and saw he was right. A dark purple ring the size of his hand was already circling my wrist, growing darker every second. "Okay, this looks bad, but it's really not-"

Jake shook his head, rubbing his forehead with both hands. "This was a bad idea." He said, looking at the clock like he was hoping for an escape. "It's time for me to meet Sam for patrols. I should leave." The clock read 3:56. He was just bullshitting because he didn't want to risk hurting me again. I begged until I was close to full-blown pissed, but he refused to come back to bed. He left with a simple kiss on my forehead and a quietly spoken 'See you later.' I kept expecting him to turn around and come back to me, but he didn't and I couldn't sleep the rest of the night without him.

Instead, I went to visit Alice. "Hey," I said after I stepped into her and Jasper's bedroom.

"Hey, why are you up so late?" She asked from her cross-legged position in the middle of the floor. There was a large circle of black candles around her, which provided the only light in the room.

"I can't sleep," I explained, sitting across from her. "What the heck are you doing?"

She sighed heavily, "Meditating. Or trying to."

"Are you looking into my future, Madame Alice?" I asked, gazing into one of the little flames as it danced and flickered in the puddle of black wax.

Alice nodded, "Failing to look into your future would be more accurate, actually." She looked up, rolling her eyes in frustration, "I know that we can save you. I have this gut feeling that I already know the answer too, I just can't remember it!" She shook her head, her cap of ebony hair practically standing on end.

"Maybe if I focus with you, it will help?" I suggested.

"Can't hurt." Alice said. "Hey, I thought of something that Ethan guy said to you."

"What?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"You know how he said you were supposed to be dead?"

"Wow," I blinked several times. "Um. Yeah, the words crossed my mind a time or two."

"No," She shook her head at my sour expression, "I meant, I figured out that _you_ are the one who is meant to be with Jacob."

"Uh… Alice you feeling okay? Cause you aren't making _any_ sense."

"Sorry," She grinned sheepishly, "Let me try to explain this better." She paused, looking for words, "You were always worried that Jacob was going to imprint on Renesmee when she's born. You thought you were _her_ replacement, but in reality, she was _your_ replacement because you avoided death and came here and met him. _You_ are the original imprintee for Jacob." She shrugged, "I thought knowing that might cheer you up a bit."

A warm feeling spread through my chest and a genuine smile bloomed over her face as I processed her words. Relief over this complicated question was bliss. She was right, I would have died sooner if I hadn't shown up here and fate would have chosen a different girl for Jake. But I was really the one for him. The original. The first pick. Knowing that was an amazingly wonderful feeling. "Thanks, Alice. I really needed to hear that." I reached out and grabbed her hands. She squeezed mine, curiously looking at my new bruise, "Don't ask." I said, "Let's try this meditating thing, shall we?"

"We shall." She smiled and squeezed my hands once more and sat back and closed her eyes. We both sat silent and still, breathing in and out at the same pace. Eventually my mind wandered and I felt a small slice of peace spread through me, warm and inviting. We sat there for at least an hour and a half, breathing and thinking. I imagined my powers back and we were all happy again. I imagined my life extending into old age with Jacob by my side, children surrounding us; little elementals and werewolf children who would protect the world like their parents. I saw myself do all the things I've always wanted to do my entire life.

And then my imagination took a dark turn. I saw my name scrawled across a tombstone in the middle of a desolate graveyard. Jacob, young and gorgeous, crying on his knees as lightening flash behind him. I winced at the vivid picture.

Ethan was right. I was _dying_. I could feel it deep down. It wasn't depression, it was my insides crumbling and slowing down. My bones felt like they were cracking, every breath stung my dry throat, every minuscule movement made all my muscles ache until I just wanted to lie in my bed and not move for the rest of my life. I had tried to distract myself from the dread as best as I could, but my methods were failing. As Christmas rapidly approached, I felt the life drain from me. And all the while, my family had been in nonstop research mode. Carlisle, Rose, and Esme scoured the internet, looking for information. Edward and Bella visited every magic shop in the state, learning what little they could about the humanity spell and elemental magic. Alice was constantly working on trying to have visions, hoping to see into the future and find a way to save me. Jasper and Emmet had been traveling from town to town for the last three days, speaking to different witches and warlocks. Each call back home was void of good news. In fact, they more or less confirmed Ethan's premonition. And poor Jacob just stayed by my side trying to keep me together and alive long enough to get the cure they desperately searched for.

I noticed my breaths had become ragged and strained. I opened my eyes and realized I was crying. I sniffed and wiped my eyes. Alice looked at me, her honey gaze so sad, they almost made me crumble. _Almost_. "I'm going to find a way, Ivy. I swear I will." She made a little cross over her heart like I always do when I make a promise.

I stood and tugged nervously at my shirt. "I'm going to go get some breakfast. Humans and their hunger…" I trailed off awkwardly.

"Okay." She said quietly before I shut the door.

I didn't really feel like eating. I grabbed the keys to my motorcycle instead and walked out the door, leaving a note behind that said,_ 'Gone to Jake's. -Ivy.'_

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Billy opened his front door, bleary eyed and yawning, still in his pajamas. It was then that I realized how early it still was. "God, I'm so sorry, Billy," I said feeling like the rudest person on the planet. "I shouldn't have come over so early, what was I thinking? I'll go."

"No, it's fine" Billy insisted, smiling at my blushing face, "Come inside. I'll put on a pot of coffee and we can talk."

"Really?" He nodded, "Ok, thanks." I said, stepping inside and stripping off my rain-soaked jacket. "I'm guessing Jake isn't here."

"He's out patrolling. He's been in the woods nonstop lately." Billy called from the kitchen. I sat at the table at Billy's invitation and soon I smelled the tantalizing aroma of strong coffee. Billy returned with two steaming mugs balanced carefully on a tray on his lap.

I took a mug from him and wrapped my cold hands around it. It was too risky to drink it, I wasn't in the mood to throw up right now. "Thanks." I said. I looked at him in utter sadness. "I should have offered to heal you sooner." I blurted out, my voice thick with apology.

His mug stopped half-way to his lips. "What?"

I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes, "I was going to offer to heal you as a Christmas present, but I was an idiot. I should have done it sooner. Now my powers are gone and…" I fiddled with the rim of the cup, "Well, I'm not sure they'll ever be back long enough for me to help you out of your wheelchair. I'm so sorry Billy." I dropped my eyes.

The older man reached across the table and placed his hand over mine. It was warm, not as toasty as Jacob's, but still pretty comforting. "You didn't put me in this chair, the wear and tear of life did. I've adjusted to being stuck on wheels, so don't you worry about it. Worry about getting _yourself_ better. Besides, I'm happier than I've been in a long time."

"You are?"

He nodded, his eyes shimmering, "Seeing Jacob with you has done me a world of good. I couldn't have asked for a better future daughter-in-law. You're just what he needs." I couldn't stop smiling at the complement and I wished with all my might that one day I might be able to take that title and become Jake's wife. We talked for about an hour, mostly about Jacob and his recovery from his recent trauma with the vampires. We both agreed that his healing progress would be better if I wasn't 'sick.' Billy and Jacob were adamant that I'd get better soon. Too bad I didn't think it was going to happen, but Billy seemed completely optimistic about it, optimistic enough for the both of us, so I indulged him.

I finally left Billy to take a nap, feeling the need to lie down myself. But when I waved goodbye to Billy and started down the road, my motorcycle veered down toward the ocean almost on its own. I parked and took off my helmet, my hair flying about wildly as the wind tried to tangle it into knots. I started down the beach, slowly at first, until I broke into a light jog, then a full out sprint. I dove into the trees, following the path Jacob took me on all those weeks ago when we were attacked by Victoria the first time. I climbed, my breath coming in short gasps, until I reached the top of the cliff-diving spot. The ocean churned angrily thirty feet below. How I wished I could feel the inescapable presence of the sea, but all I could feel was the salt mist on my skin and the wind trying to frost over my lungs. I sat at the very edge of the cliff, staring across the water with my chin on my knee. The sun drew higher, casting marvelous colors across the sky.

_"I climbed up a mountain and looked off the edge, at all of the lives that I never have led…"_ I sang bitterly. My heart ached. I longed for so many things. Was my future really going to be taken from me? I just wished- "No!" I said aloud, standing up quickly and tugging my leather jacket closer, "I'm not going to sit here and cry like a baby. I'm so damn _sick_ of this crying game!" No, I didn't want to cry, I wanted to feel _alive_. I looked over the edge at the water far below. I didn't even consider how stupid it was, I didn't consider the rain on the horizon or the fact that no one knew I was up here; I just stepped off into the air.

I dropped like a rock, screaming with the thrill that lit me up like a bulb. My heart thumped in my chest so loudly I couldn't even hear the wind's roar. Bubbles exploded around me when I hit the water and sank into the black waves, millions and millions of bubble tickling my nose and eyes.

My powers came back then. I wept beneath the waves with joy, soaking in the sensation of power. Feeling the strength and energy of the ocean pulse and radiate around me. I took a breath of water, heating the cold water until it was better than a jacuzzi. And, as usual, my powers began to fade almost immediately and I knew what would come next. Before I ran out of time, I bid the ocean goodbye. Then I spun in the water, a tube of swirling water that very much resembled a tornado grew beneath me higher and higher until I was back at the top of the cliff. I stepped off and looked back.

If I hadn't looked back, what happened next wouldn't have happened at all. I should have moved away from edge as soon as I stepped off the edge, but I was stupid. I just wanted to pretend for one more second that I was whole, but reality gave me a swift kick in the ass to remind me that I'm not.

The pain slammed into me like a bullet train. My feet slid out from under me and, suddenly, I found myself clutching the edge of the cliff, screaming through clenched teeth as pain licked up my spine like knives. My fingernails were digging desperately into the earth to gain purchase, but I was never going to make the climb back to safety under an attack like this. I watched in horror as my bloodied nails lost their meager grip and I slid down the cliff, tumbling all thirty feet, head over heels. Agony and fear pulled a terrible scream from my lips that no one would hear. I hit the water at the wrong angle, adding more pain to my body. I tried to swim for the surface, but the seizures began then. I was blind and deaf beneath the waves, only the fish could hear me scream and they certainly weren't going to help.

The seizure only lasted a minute, but it was enough. I was lost under the water and out of air. I couldn't tell which way was up and which was down. There wasn't a puff of breath in my lungs, so I couldn't follow any bubbles to the surface, not that I would have been able to see them, I was so far down it was just pitch black. I panicked, kicking my way to what I prayed was the surface, but the water only grew colder. I was swimming in the wrong _effing_ direction!

My lungs begged for air. I wasn't used to oxygen deprivation. I rarely had to hold my breath for anything, so I couldn't stop myself from trying to inhale. Salt water poured into my lungs. With my powers, water and air traded places in my lungs seamlessly, but now, one drop of water hit my burning lungs and I went into panic-mode. I coughed and clawed at my throat, struggling against the cold hands that threatened to suck me down to the bottom of the ocean I fought with everything I had, but it was too late. The damage was done.

I, Ivy Mae Adair, possibly the greatest water elemental to ever live, was going to drown to death.

How could I do this to my family? To Jacob! I tried to swim the opposite direction, but it was so dark and cold, I could barely kick my feet. My mind grew sluggish and I was about to lose consciousness, fully expecting to meet my mother in heaven at any moment.

I was vaguely aware that my body slammed into something incredibly hard and unyielding, like a rock. Then an iron bar clamped onto my waist and start pulling me around in the water, but the tide changed and I slammed into the rocks again. That time, I lost conscious completely.

. . . . . . . . .

"Damn it, Ivy! _Breathe_!" Something hit my back, over and over. "Don't do this to me! _Please_, breathe!" I was hit across the back once more and, suddenly, water started pouring from my lungs, scouring my throat and nose as it all tried to escape my chest at once. I coughed and sputtered on my side, my cheek pressed into coarse sand. I was soaking wet and covered in grit. My limbs shook violently, but my body was so sore that the shivers only made the pain worse. The sharp aches screamed at me one after the other until it was a stadium roar and I cried out.

"Ivy, honey, can you hear me?" A voice said above me. I was turned over and a warm hand pressed against my cheek then my throat to check my pulse and slowly going over each limb and my rib cage to check for broken bones.

My teeth were chattering so hard, I could barely speak, but I forced my lips to move, "Jacob?" Daggers pierced my throat and the name came out like a chain-smoker's wheeze, but he understood.

"Oh thank God!" Jacob cried, pulling me against his warm chest. I quivered and buried my face in his shoulder, trying to syphon off as much body heat as I could. The freezing rain pouring down didn't really help the situation. "Are you okay? Are you in pain? Did you hit something on the way down?" He pulled me away to face him and I saw water on his face. No, not just salt water, tears too. He'd been crying.

"Y-yes, but I d-don't think I hit anyth-thing." I chattered. "It's so c-cold."

"I know. Hang on," He said, pulling me up into his arms and rising to his feet. "I'm gonna to get you out of here." He started running, smooth even strides that barely jostled me. I realized then that we were at the main beach. "How d-did we get h-here? Did Alice have a vision?" I rasped. I looked up at his princely face and watched his eyes tighten.

"No, dad called and said you dropped by. I thought you might have stopped by the beach. I didn't think you'd go to the cliffs." His deep voice rumbled and I could feel it in my side pressed against him. "I saw you jump the first time, saw you fall the second." He shivered, "I swam as fast as I could, but I almost lost you." He held onto me a little tighter as he broke into a sprint. As we made it to the parking lot, he bundled me in the front seat of his car. The engine came to life and he turned the heat on full blast. It didn't matter, nothing could penetrate the bone deep chill that was growing inside of me. I caught a glimpse of myself the mirror. I was covered in sand, a few strands of kelp were stuck in my tangled hair, black circles puffed beneath my eyes and my lips were light blue. My jaw was starting to ache, but I couldn't stop my teeth from chattering no matter how hard I tried. Jacob was soaked too, but the cold didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. "It's c-cold." I stuttered again.

"I know, baby, I know. Just hang on." Jacob put the car into drive and gravel flew as he drove up the huge hill to his house. "What were you thinking, Ivy?" He demanded after a moment, anger taking over as relief began to ebb, "You could've died! If you really wanted to go cliff-diving, couldn't you have asked me to come along?"

I coughed, "It was kind of a l-last minute decision."

His hands tightened on the steering wheel until I thought it might break off in his hands. I cringed, hoping history wouldn't repeat itself, I doubt I'd walk away from a car wreck right now. "Do you even care that you almost died?"

"Y-yes, I c-care!" I insisted. "It was-s stupid. I know."

He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly through his nose. We screeched to a halt outside of his house and he nearly ripped the car door off to run around and get me. I tried to open the latch on the door, but my fingers were so numb they just slipped off the handle. Jacob pulled me into his arms and practically kicked open his front door. "Dad?" He called. There was no answer. He walked to the kitchen and there was a note on the counter. _'Went to Harry and Sue's for breakfast, be home later.'_ Jacob sighed and carried me into his bedroom.

"W-what are you d-doing?" I asked when he sat me on his desk chair and basically ripped off my soaked socks, shoes, and jacket in a matter of seconds.

"Survival 101: if you fall into freezing cold water, you have to change into something dry as soon as possible or you'll get very sick." He explained, frantically pulling off my sweater next. I stopped him when he reached for my tank-top.

"I c-can take it from here." I whispered.

He slowed down and shook his head like he was trying to wake up, going a little red, "Of course. Sorry." He got me a long flannel shirt from his dresser and left me alone to change.

I stripped off my tank-top and bra and dropped them with a splat onto the floor, but by now I was shivering so violently, my vision started to blur. I donned the shirt (which was more of a knee-length flannel nightgown on me) My numb fingers kept slipping on the button of my jeans, I could't get them off and the fabric was so frozen it made crunching noises when I moved. "Jake, can you help me?" I called out.

He opened the door at once, "What do you need?"

"I-I c-c-an't get-t my…" I broke off, talking wasn't working. My trembling hands pointed to my jeans button. He blushed crimson, but nodded with understanding. His hand was shaking a bit too when he unbuttoned the snap and helped me peel the soaked jeans off. Normally, I would be throughly embarrassed to ask a guy to help me with something like this, but I was so cold I didn't even care. He turned his back so I could exchange my underwear for a pair of his boxers. "T-thank y-you." I said, rubbing my arms. My lips were still tinted blue when I looked in the mirror and my face had gone even more pale. My throat burned like it was on fire and I was so thirsty my tongue felt like sandpaper. But, of course, I couldn't drink anything to ease the ache.

I didn't need to lose anymore water, but sleepy tears dripped from my eyes anyway. I was so past exhaustion that all I could do was cry. Jacob, who had briefly left the room to throw my clothes in the washing machine, came back to see me standing in the middle of his room wiping my face and hair with a dry towel."You're still shivering." He pulled the blanket from his bed and draped it around me like a human burrito. "How do you feel? You should sit down."

"Cold." I said, through clenched teeth. "Thirsty." My eyes started to roll back in my head and suddenly Jacob was supporting me, calling out my name.

"Ivy! Hey, don't pass out on me. Stay awake!" He begged. He tugged off the blankets and ripped his shirt off and pressed me against his blazing chest and rewrapped both of us in the covers and lay back on the bed. I greedily sought his heat, pressing every inch of myself against him. He jumped when I tucked my toes under his calf, "God, Ivy, you're freezing." I nodded and pressed my lips to his shoulder making him jump again. The shivering slowed, but the exhaustion slammed into me once again. More tired tears slid down my face, splatting on his arm. "Hey." He said, stroking my cheek with his thumb, "You're going to be alright. Don't cry. Please don't cry."

"I should have been more careful, but when the pain came I got lost underwater." My voice hitched. The sea was terrible if you couldn't control water and drowning was a bad way to go. "I was so scared."

"Shh." He said, kissing my lips gently, "You're safe now. I've got you."

"Thanks for saving me." I choked, trying to focus on his hand gently rubbing my waist and not the fact that my little stunt today had nearly torn him from my life. Jacob leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead, he tried to kiss my cheek, but I turned my head and his lips molded against mine. It was a salty kiss, desperate and sandy. Warmth spread through my limbs and we fell asleep slowly, a final lingering kiss acting as my lullaby.

. . . . . . . . . . .

_Knock. Knock. Knock! Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

I groaned and my crusty eyes split open when it sounded like someone was trying to break down the front door. A huge crash sounded from the living room area and I jumped. It looked like the intruders had succeeded in getting inside. Jacob was dead asleep next to me, but the loud crash woke him up. He pulled the covers off and jumped to his feet, his muscles were taunt, ready for a fight.

"Jacob?" Carlisle's voice called from the living room.

Jacob relaxed and once and opened his bedroom door. "Here." He replied.

I wanted to stand up and follow him, but my head was pounding so fiercely it felt like screws were being drilled into my skull. I pulled the blanket over my face, trying to block out the light. "You had us worried sick!" Rosalie's voice blasted from the doorway furiously. "Do you have any idea how many times we called you, Ivy Mae Adair?"

"Rose," I moaned, "Shh! My head." I curled into a ball and covered my ears. The blanket peeled back and I felt sunlight from the window flashed over my eyes, I hissed and pressed my face into pillow.

Carlisle's cold touch pressed against my wrist, checking my pulse. "What on earth happened?" He asked, brushing away dried sand from my temple

"I had another attack." I said, trying to fight him for the covers. He won.

"You did?" His voice sounded alarmed. This would be the second episode I had without him next to me. "When? Where?" He asked.

"In the ocean." I said, unsure of the when.

"What?!" Rosalie screamed. "_In_ the ocean?"

"Jake will explain." I said, motioning for him to take the story.

"She went cliff diving and her powers came back." He said, "She was back at the top of the cliff when they started to fade and she fell over the side. I was on the shore and saw everything. I almost didn't make it to her in time."

"My God." Carlisle breathed, "She could've drowned."

"Sorry, I didn't call. We both fell asleep." I said, eyes still closed.

"I understand." Carlisle patted my shoulder. "Can you open your eyes, dear?" I shook my head. "Just for a moment?" He asked kindly. I steeled myself for the pain and flashed my eyes open for half a second and looked at him before squeezing them shut. "Are you in pain?"

I nodded, "I'm exhausted, my head is pounding, my entire body hurts, and I'm _insanely_ thirsty."

Carlisle, "I feared that's what you'd say. We need to get some fluids into you. The salt water will have dehydrated you further." He swept me up in his arms and I hissed when my shoulder's abused nerves screamed at me.

"Is there something else that hurts?" He asked gently.

"The shoulder I dislocated has been giving me some trouble." I admitted, forcing my eyes to stay open despite the stabbing pain in my skull. "I don't think I hit it on the way down, but I could be wrong. It all happened so fast."

Rose and Jacob gathered close when Carlisle sat me on the bed and carefully pulled the neck of my nightgown over my shoulder. All of their faces froze. "What?" I asked, "What is it?" I craned my neck and looked down. I couldn't understand what I was seeing at first, I thought it was dirt smeared all over me before I realized the smudges were bruises. Lots and lots of bruises. "Um. What the hell?" I asked, feeling dizzy.

Carlisle looked alarmed and rolled back my sleeves and I saw more bruises before he covered them back up. "Don't be alarmed," He said in a controlled tone that made me feel _very_ alarmed. "Dehydration can cause you to bruise easily. We need to get you home." He added pulling me back into his arms and sweeping me from the house at top speed. Everyone was so quiet on the drive home. Jacob sat next to me, his knee bouncing with nerves and Rosalie was stealing glances at me from the rear-view mirror as she drove.

Jake carried me inside and Esme and Edward and Bella rose to their feet when they saw me looking like hell warmed over. "What happened?" Esme asked.

"She had another attack while swimming." Jake said grimly.

"What?" Bella asked, her face going pale. "Why was she in the water in the first place?"

"I felt like a swim," I tried to make it sound light, but I started coughing, ruining the effect.

"How do you feel?" Edward said, feeling my forehead with his hand. I forget sometimes that he had a medical degree too.

"Like I almost drowned and froze to death at the same time." I muttered, "Why do I have to die in the worst ways possible? First it's a gunshot by a mugger and then it's drowning?" My voice sounded indignant, but we all knew I was trying too hard to sound okay. The truth was, I was really shaken up by the whole ordeal. Jacob sat me on the couch and Carlisle breezed away to grab the tools needed to pump my veins full of water. I was hooked up to the beeping IV machine in less than five minutes. The vampires huddled in the corner, speaking quietly about my worsening condition. The human and werewolf sat at my side, talking to me about this and that while the fluid bag slowly emptied.

I noticed something after about thirty minutes had passed, something that hadn't happened before. I was _hot_. Not in looks, though I was good in that category, but in temperature. Earlier I had almost froze to death, but now I was hot. I tried to pay attention to the movie Bella put on the tv, but I was so warm. I fanned my face and plucked at the flannel. "Carlisle," I said. "Can I get unhooked now? This shirt is burning me up."

Carlisle's eyebrows bunched in confusion. "What do you mean?" He flashed to my side and his cold hand felt like a balm to my skin. "You're burning up." He said, pulling a thermometer from his front pocket. Sweat started rolling down my face and arms as he took my IV out and waited for the thermometer to beep. His eyes widened when he checked my temperature. "It's 103."

"Ugh." I said, fanning my face. "It's so hot. I can't take it. Will someone open the window?"

Esme obliged me, but the cool breeze was a joke. I stood and immediately collapsed. Jacob caught me. "Hey, you alright?" He said.

"Will you take me to the window?" I asked.

"Sure." He carried me over and gave me his arm to lean on. I knew the wind had to be bitter. It was winter and we were in Washington for crying out loud, but it only felt a bit chilled to me. It was disgusting, but sweat was rolling down my legs, arms, forehead, and rib cage. My heart was pumping really fast and the air felt stale in my lungs. I looked over my shoulder and saw poor Bella on the couch, bundled in a blanket, her teeth chattering from the cold. Edward stood by her, unsure what to do since his skin was just as cold.

I reached up and tried to pull the window closed, but Jacob had to do it for me because I was so weak. "Carlisle? Any ideas?" I said, wiping my forehead on my sleeve.

He looked baffled, "There's no reason you should be sweating right now. I don't understand what's happening."

I shook my head, I couldn't think past the inferno burning in my chest. "I need a cold shower." I took a step and stumbled. Jake caught me… _again_. "Rose?" I asked, "Mind keeping me company?" She picked me up and carried me upstairs. She turned her eyes away respectfully when I stripped my clothes off and stood under the cold water, but the water didn't do anything to help. I was about to step out of the spray when the room tilted on it's side. I slapped my hand against the wall to keep my balance, but my feet slipped. I fell and hit my side hard against the shower seat before flopping onto the floor.

"Ivy!" Rosalie pulled open the shower door and wrapped me in a towel at once, her eyes wide with worry. I tried to focus on her face, but it was blurring and the room was spinning faster and faster.

"I'm going to pass out." I slurred.

"Carlisle!" Rosalie screamed. I heard the sound of several feet running up the stairs, but I couldn't stay awake. Everything went black and I knew nothing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I felt cold again which really pissed me the hell off. Couldn't my body _please_ choose a temperature and just stick with it? My teeth chattered and I pulled a blanket closer to my chin and tried to snuggle down into the bed. Then I remembered that I had passed out and I opened my crusty eyes. I was in the infirmary… _again_. I was so damn sick of waking up in here! I looked over and saw Jasper standing by the IV monitor. "When did you get back?" It sounded like my vocal chords were covered in rust.

Jasper looked down at me, his expression closed off. "Emmett and I got back last night. Edward called us."

"What was up with the whole sweating thing?" I asked.

Jasper rubbed the back of his neck. "It's been a while since I got my doctorate, but as far as Edward, Carlisle, and I can figure, your body is now rejecting the intravenous fluids. You're severely dehydrated and we can't give you IV's or water." He said. I frowned, Okay. How many of my siblings had gone to medical school?

"Huh." I huffed, wishing I hadn't because it hurt my head. "Am I at my last?" I said in a dramatic whisper.

"Don't joke like that," He snapped. My eyes widened at his tone and his closed. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "You're not going to die."

"I'll believe it when I go a whole month without waking up in this stupid room." I pushed back the covers and tried to sit up, but my limbs were so stiff and sore I couldn't. I groaned in pain and went still. I had never felt more terrible in my entire life. I could feel my time slipping down a drain and evaporating into nothing.

"Don't you do that." Jasper growled, feeling my despair and resignation. "Don't you give up, Ivy Mae!"

I swallowed back tears I couldn't afford to lose. "I'm dying, Jasper." He started interrupt, but I held up a hand. "You can get mad all you want but it won't change anything. That spell killed me. Victoria killed me. Wow, that sucks to admit out loud."

He leaned down, clasping his hands around mine and resting his forehead against our intwined hands. "I wish I could kill her again." He said. "I wish I had made it slower."

"Don't say that." I patted his golden curls, "Torture isn't fun. Trust me, I know." I thought back to the second vampire I killed, remembering her screams as I tore her limb from limb. I shivered, I could be a cold hearted bitch when I needed to.

"See," He said, a smile in on his lips that didn't reach his eyes. "You can't die, you still have so many stories to tell us."

I shook my head, "No, I'll take that one to the grave." His forced smile evaporated immediately. Then his head snapped up and his eyebrows bunched.

He grimaced in pain for a moment, "Alice needs me." He said, stepped away from the bed. "Will you be alright for a few minutes? I can send Jacob down."

"No," I said, "A few minutes alone would be nice." He nodded with understanding as he stepped through the door. I laid back in the bed and stared at the ceiling. So _this_ was the end? I thought it would be less painful? But as my energy faded away, my body only buzzed with _more_ pain. I was water-deprived, bruised, and fading fast. I didn't know when I'd slip away for sure, but it was coming. I knew it in my battered bones. I wished I had the energy to write and leave behind goodbyes for everyone I loved. I would make sure they had a piece of me to keep, a bit of a reminder for rainy days to reassure themselves that I was here and that I loved them. I closed my eyes and the tears I fought so hard squeezed through and rolled down my face. I folded my hands in front of me, fulling intending to pray and ask God to accept me into his kingdom when the door burst open so hard it cracked the drywall. "Ivy!" Alice yelled, looking so ecstatic I almost didn't recognize her.

I jumped in surprise, "What?" I said, wiping the tears from my face. Everyone rushed into the room, looking like they just won a million dollars. "What's going on?"

"I had a vision!" She squealed in relief and jumped onto the bed beside me, "I know how to save you!"

I blinked once, twice, many times, "I'm sorry," I shook my head, sure I heard her wrong. "Can you say that one more time?"

Alice clasped my hand in hers, "Ivy, I had a vision. I know how to save you. You're going to _live._"

So, I did the only thing I could do... I burst into tears of joy.

Hope took root in my heart and I hung on for dear life.

It looked like Ivy Mae Adair wasn't done fighting after all.

**. . . . . . . .**

**Don't worry, that's not the end of the fic. There's going to be a few more chapters before this story gets wrapped up in a pretty yellow bow.**

_**Two notes. One, I am no doctor, so if any of the medical talk was incorrect forgive me. **_

_**Second, I'm sorry this one was so long, but I think it makes up for how long it takes me to update and for torturing you with Ivy's deep depression. (Forgive me!)**_

_**And third note (yes, I know I only said I had two, but I changed my mind) Is to thank you all for your comments, follows, favorites, and general encouragement. It means more to me than you know.**_

_**Fourth note (damn, I should've been more prepared) excuse my typos, I'm extremely tired, but I couldn't go another day without updating.**_

**Also, I wonder if you noticed a few subtle chunks from the books that I added in this chapter? The two main ones are a version of Bella's cliff-diivng scene from New Moon and when Bella nearly freezes to death and needs Jacob's heat to help her in Eclipse. ;) Just a few fun tidbits I decided to add in. **

**Have a great day everyone!**

**P.S. Chapter 18 is in the works, but it might be a little over a week before I'm able to put it online. I'm about to have an absolutely ****crazy**** week, so please be patient my wonderful, amazing, smart readers! :D**


	18. Chapter 18 & Epilogue

**This is the end, my beautiful friends. Final chapter and Epilogue all rolled into one. I hope you like it.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! Your support and reviews and follows mean more to me than you know. **

[Insert boring disclaimer here about not owning Twilight or ATLA]

**So, without further ado...**

**(Chapter Eighteen)**

"Wait." I ordered, my head swimming "Alice, start from the beginning. Ten minutes ago we were hopeless, how can you be sure you've found the answer to save my life?" Cynicism warned me not to get my hopes up too high, but I could already feel the balloon of optimism fill my chest. My beaten and battered body surged with a pulse of energy, hiding some of the pain from my limbs and clearing my head. But I knew the reprieve was only temporary. The aches and pains would be back in a vengeance and sooner rather than later. The room filled with everyone, the Cullens, Jake, and Bella. They were all just as happy, but equally confused… well, except Edward who looked utterly relieved and at ease. He was always one step ahead.

"Remember how I kept saying I already knew how to save you, I just couldn't remember the answer?" Alice chirped from my bedside.

_"Yes…"_ I tried to look at her, but my eyes were stuck on Jacob. His expression was exquisite, full of radiant joy and happiness, hanging on Alice's every word while he looked at me. Could I really stay with him? Or was this all just a sick dream?

"It took a while," Alice explained, her eyes shinning with joy, "But I realized the answer to saving you was part of the lost future."

I grimaced. "The lost future?" I said in a hard voice. I was so _freaking_ sick of this stupid lost future! "You're joking."

"No," She said, twinkling at my tone, "See, when I had the vision the day we met, my brain was basically downloaded with five or so years of information. It was so much to process at once and a lot of information slipped through the cracks."

"What _kind_ of stuff?" I said carefully.

Then she said one word that meant absolutely nothing to me. "Benjamin."

Edward beamed and they shared a smile, but the rest of the little people weren't clued in yet. "Who the hell is Benjamin?" I asked.

"Well…" Alice said with a sheepish look, "He kind-a-sort-a has the ability to control earth…" She trailed off and I swear if she had blood racing through her veins she'd be blushing right now.

"So he's an earth elemental..?" I prodded, losing patience.

"And he can control water, air, and fire, too." She added in a rush.

It took me exactly two seconds to process her words. _"WHAT!?"_ I shrieked at the top of my rusty voice. Loud enough to make everyone in the room with super-hearing slap their hands over their ears.

Alice winced, "Don't be mad!" She pleaded with those large, puppy dog eyes that were having zero effect on me right now.

I wanted to sit up and start a fight, but I was too weak so I settled for yelling instead. "You know someone who can control all four elements and you didn't tell me!? Do you have any idea what this means for my people?" I reeled back into the pillows, my brain rattling in my skull with the news, "The prophecy is real. Its _really_ real. There's someone out there who can unlock other elemental's powers and rebuild the elemental class. Alice, why didn't you say something sooner?"

Jasper growled at me, clearly annoyed by the tone I was taking towards his wife. Jacob let loose a snarl even more menacing in my defense. "I said some stuff slipped through the cracks!" Alice insisted, pouty lip and all.

I made a strange, outraged noise because I was incapable of speech for several seconds. "That is just- just… beside the point." I huffed, "The real point is, can this alpha elemental really save me? Or is this just fool's gold?"

"He's sounds like our only chance. We don't have time to discuss it, we need to act now." Emmett pipped up from Rose's side. "Were can we find this guy?"

"Egypt." Edward and Alice said at the same time. "Cairo to be exact," Alice elaborated.

"Cairo, got it." Jasper said, having all the information he needed. "I'll prep the jet." He said, leaving the room at once, Emmett and Rosalie close on his heels talking about flight trajectories and calling the local airport. They looked so hopeful. I felt very loved by everyone's reactions to my salvation. They held onto the possibility of me getting healed like a lifeline in the ocean.

I just hoped I didn't fade away before we could meet this Benjamin.

"How long does it take to fly to Egypt?" I asked, trying to sit up and failing miserably. The pain blossomed under my skin again, especially in my parched throat. As soon as I got put back together, _if_ I got put back together, I would drink a gallon of fresh, cold water. If I had any liquid to spare, I would have salivated at the thought.

"Fourteen hours give or take." Carlisle answered at once, coming forward to check on my pulse and temperature. Jacob, Bella, and Esme tried to fluff my pillows and make me more comfortable, offering words of encouragement. I gulped. My mind was wide awake and ready for action, but my body was crumbling. I wasn't sure it would make it that far.

"I don't mean to alarm anyone," I said in a calm voice that sounded too controlled to be comforting, "but we don't have any time to waste."

Jacob, who had been looking at my hand clamped gently in his, looked up sharply, his face paling at the implication in my words. He gently picked me up, kissing my cheek, eyes searching mine, silently pleading me to hold on. "Tell me where to take her." He said.

Edward motioned for the door grabbing Bella's hand who stood silently at his side, "Follow me."

. . . . . . . . .. . . .. ..

The two car caravan of expensive vehicles driven by members of the Cullen clan sped along the road toward the airfield where the jet was being prepped by a crew, Jasper had arrived ahead of us and would be our pilot. (I had no idea he could fly a plane until now) As the rest of us drove to meet him, Alice regaled us with an incredible story of the Voltori going against a band of rag-tag vampires who banded together with the Cullen's to defend Renesmee's life when she was falsely accused of being an immortal child. Among the many gifted people who helped defend the Cullens was a vampire boy named Benjamin who lived in Egypt with his maker, Amun and maker's mate, Kebi. (Carlisle knew Amun from decades back and didn't seem to like the guy much) The boy turned out to have the incredible gift of controlling the elements with his mind. The fight against the Voltori didn't come to blows in this harrowing story, but if it had, Benjamin would have done some serious damage. "So if the prophecy you talked about was true, he can restore your powers." She finished with a dazzling smile. "Isn't that great?"

I hung onto Alice's every word. I was interested in hearing every scrap of information about this elemental who was more myth than man to my people. I wanted to hear everything, but I was so, _so_ tried. Everything ached so fiercely that I tried my best not to even move. My eyes drifted shut and I fought them with a vengeance. "It's alright, sweetheart." Jacob murmured. I lay half-across his lap in the backseat of the tricked-out black suburban. His hands stroked my hair slowly, helping my eyelids win the unfair war. "You can sleep if you want."

"I don't want to." I insisted sleepily. "I'm scared I won't wake up."

"I won't let you go." He said in a firm voice. It was gravelly with lack of sleep and so sexy I wanted to kiss him good and long, but I was already asleep, his promise making me feel safe enough to let my eyes close fully as I succumbed sleep.

I woke up hours later to voices raised in worry and fear. I cracked my lids open and was immediately disoriented. I felt like I was in a huge tin can that was being kicked down a sidewalk. The curved walls and ceiling were shaking and bright flashes of light blinded me momentarily just before booming claps threatened to deafen me. "Jasper, get us out of this storm!" Edward yelled. I sat up gingerly on what looked and felt like an ambulance gurney and realized with a start that my entire family (Bella and Jacob included) were in a small plan, thousands of feet in the air, flying through a violent storm. They all crammed near the cockpit where Jasper held onto the wheel, his hands blurring as he reached out to flip switches and turn nobs.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily, rubbing sleep from my eyes, but no one heard me over another clap of thunder. The plane tipped suddenly and I was flung from the bed. I cried out when my knee smacked against a chair and watched another black bruise form immediately.

"Hold on!" Emmett yelled, catching Bella before she slammed into the wall and handed her to Edward to tuck under his arm protectively. Esme lost her footing and crashed into Alice making a thunder sound of their own and hit the side of the plane, tiling it to the other side.

"If you could refrained from slamming into the walls, that would be helpful." Jazz said through clenched teeth as he held the wheel. "I'm going to take us higher and see if we can't clear the storm!" The nose of the plane tipped up and I started rolling backwards, but there was an odd high-pitched whining and the plane started to shake so hard I thought it would fly apart.

"Do something!" Edward yelled, holding Bella close to his side, her face as pale as a sheet. "If we lose the plane, we lose Ivy!"

"I'm doing the best I can!" Jazz snapped, his voice rough with worry. "I can't control the weather, Edward." He pulled up on the wheel again, but the plane was very vocal about how bad that idea was.

"Ivy! Oh my God!" Jacob looked over his shoulder and saw me sprawled out on the floor like a mental patient. He scooped me up and put me in a chair, strapping me down. Now I really felt like a mental patient. "Are you alright?" He checked me over for injuries, immediately finding my newest bruise.

"How long have we been in the air?" I yelled the question.

"About five hours." He said, throwing out a hand to rest against the wall when the plane lurched and he nearly fell into me. "We're over the ocean right now, if we go down, it won't be good." His face was taunt, drawn and stressed. My heart beat faster at the look in his eyes. Edward was right. If we went down, it would be too late for me. Everyone might survive the crash, but I wouldn't be around long enough to be rescued. I looked out the window as the clouds swirled and rain pelted down like arrows trying to push us from the sky. Now would be a really good time to get a quick few seconds of elemental powers.

For once, the fates agreed with me, those stupid jerks. I closed my eyes for a moment and felt the connection snap into my bones like a rubber band. "Okay, Ivy." I whispered to myself, "Time to save the day again." I didn't waste time reveling in the thrill of power, I got down to work. I squeezed my eyes shut and focused with all my mental energy. We needed to get out of this mess or I would die and my family would be in deep shit in the middle of the ocean. I pushed the pounding water away from the plane, expanding the empty space took a lot of effort, especially since we were moving so _freaking_ fast. I was panting and sweating as I swatted away the water with only my thoughts. I gasped aloud when I felt a clear tunnel opened up in front of the plane. "What the hell?" Jasper exclaimed from the cockpit. Emmett, who had taken the co-pilot seat uttered a much less polite curse as the plane stopped shuddering with the effort of the storm.

"Don't question it!" I screamed between clenched teeth, begging the universe to let me keep my powers until we were clear of danger. And, if they were being generous, let me keep them forever. That would be great, actually. Let's do that instead.

"Are you doing this, Ivy?" Carlisle asked.

I could only manage a curt nod, every molecule of my body was ready to succumb to the magic curse. I held on as best as I could, but my grip was faltering. "FATSER!" I bellowed, I could feel the black smoke rear its ugly head, preparing to strike. The plane shot forward and my head hit the cushioned seat rest hard enough for it to hurt.

"Okay!" Jasper yelled with relief after several intense minutes of flying, "We're clear. You did it, Ivy. You got us through." Everyone cheered in relief and congratulated Jasper's flying and my last minute rescue. I let loose a mighty sigh and opened my eyes to peer out the window. A sea of orange clouds billowed out around us in all directions. The colors grew lighter and lighter until the edges of the clouds were tinged in yellow. The sun glared proudly across its domain, either setting or rising, I wasn't sure. The sight was breathtaking, I could scarcely blink or risk missing a second of the beauty.

"Ivy!" Carlisle said in a tone that broke through my thoughts. "Are you alright?" He unbuckled my seat and laid me carefully onto the floor. Knowing what would come next.

"I'm fi…_AH_!" My tired comment turned into a scream of agony. The black smoke struck and I was ripped apart again and again and again. Despite the unspeakable pain akin to bones being melted and skin systematically stripped away, I tried to stay awake. My screams ricocheted across the small space and I was crowed with people trying to hold me in place so I couldn't hurt myself further. "Don't fall asleep!" Carlisle's voice sounded like it was coming from across a long room. _"Stay with us, Ivy…"_ I tried to obey, but it was too hard.

The pain followed me into oblivion.

I fought against the unknown darkness that crushed and pressed me into a new shape. I didn't want to go, I wasn't ready. It wasn't my time yet! I knew it, and yet I was slipping away; down, down, down the dark tunnel. I clawed against the hands that pulled at my ankles, trying to drag me into the depths of hell. I had already been there once, I wasn't going back without a fight. _"Wake up, baby. Please wake up."_ I heard the broken voice of my boyfriend call to me. I tried to find him, his voice was like a rope thrown into the sea, but I couldn't grab onto it. More voices spoke around me, raised or worried, some even had tears in them, but I focused only on Jacob's voice as he begged me to hold on.

Something stabbed into my chest, right in the center like a nail trying to pin me to a cork board. It was hot and insistent, spreading heat from my chest all the way to the tips of my fingers, my heart started beating so quickly I thought it would burst from my ribs in a bloody mess. I half-screamed, half-gasped and came fully awake, the darkness falling away at once. I jumped to my feet and pressed a hand to my beating chest. My family back away carefully while I tried to orient myself. We were still in the plane, the moon was out, and if I was correct, we were on the ground. "Wh- what happened?" I groaned, pressing hand to the middle of my burning chest. "God, that _hurts_."

"I'm sorry for the pain. We had to give you a shot of adrenaline to bring you around." Carlisle said, laying a wicked long and sharp needle aside. I re-buttoned the top buttons of my shirt after he placed a bandaid over the bleeding hole, feeling strong enough to stand for the first time in days. I grabbed Jacob's hand, he looked like he hadn't slept in days, but hovered at my side, full of strength.

"It's time to go through customs. You have to stay on your feet until we get into a car to avoid suspicion. Can you manage?" Edward asked, pulling a bag from the overhead compartment down slung the strap over his shoulder.

"I think so." I said, "Do I have a passport?"

"Everything is in here," Esme passed me a light bag. It nearly tore off my arm when it settled on my shoulder. I wasn't as strong as I looked. I swayed and Jacob caught me.

"We need to move." There was no more discussion. We walked across the tarmac. It was dark, but hot enough to beat down rays of heat on my head. I begged my body to keep from sweating, feeling like I needed a rest already. But I kept my head high and walked as steadily as I could. If I acted weird we could be stopped by customs and that was time I couldn't afford to lose. We stood in an endless line of people waiting to gain access into the country. A grumpy woman, flanked by three guards who would be menacing if my family weren't a mismatched crew of vamps and a werewolf, was the passport checker, or whatever you wanted to call it. She scanned each passport and asked the security questions, eying everyone in the single-file line with shrewd eyes. They were cold as ice and I wasn't sure my southern charm could crack that glassy exterior. Jacob and the Cullens turned heads. They were all so tall and beautiful beyond belief, even in their disheveled clothes. Eyes stuck to them like glue but glossed over Bella and I like we were invisible. Which was just fine with me. Languages chattered around me. Some were hard and guttural, some quiet, some loud, and some flowed beautifully from lips like water over a creek, but all were foreign and incomprehensible. Edward, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle looked around at random couples making me think they understood several of the languages spoken. A little television set flickered on and off in the corner on a news station. A newswoman stood in wind and rain that nearly knocked her over and spoke quickly, almost fearfully, into the mic. "What's she saying?" I asked Jasper.

He cocked his head to the side, singling her voice out among the cacophony. "A tsunami is headed to a South African costal city. The alarms have been sounded, but it's too late for many of the citizens to escape." My stomach rolled. Drowning was terrible, but a tsunami sounded terrifying. If my powers were restored I promised myself to go to the damage site and help in whatever way I could. I pushed the thoughts of those poor people away and tried to focus on hiding my shaking arm as it tried to hold up the luggage.

"Hold on," Jake whispered, "It's almost our turn." The line grew shorter. Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Alice, Rose, and Emmett got past the gatekeeper without any problems. She didn't so much as blink at their beauty, but when Jasper sauntered up to her booth, he actually got her to laugh. He was a charmer when he wanted to be. The empathic powers helped. "Alright." Jacob said pushing me forward gently. "Stay strong and I'll be right behind you. Remember, we're here for a family vacation while your father goes to a medical convention in Cairo."

I nodded, walking as carefully as I could on wobbly legs. Mean lady stared at my passport for a long time making me very nervous. If she called guards to drag me away, it would be a blood bath when my family defended me. Finally, she gave me me a curt nod and let me through the gate. Once out of the doors to the baggage claim area, I collapsed into Jasper's arms, overcome with exhaustion. "That's all I have to give." I said, trying to keep on my feet. Jacob passed inspection and soon we were all ushered in two rental cars of high class variety because the Cullen's were allergic to affordable cars. The world tilted and spun as the sky began to get lighter and lighter. If we didn't reach Benjamin's home soon, the Cullens would have to go into hiding to avoid the sunlight and Jake and I would be on our own. I couldn't hold my head up anymore. I was thirsty, hungry, tired; overall feeling like I got hit by a train. "How much further?" I asked, laying my head on Jake's shoulder.

"Just a bit longer, Ivy." Emmett said from behind the wheel in a surprisingly soothing tone. "Hold on, it'll be better soon."

I nodded and focused on every breath, in and out, in and out. The cars sped along until finally we came to a screeching halt outside of a sprawling mansion that pedestrians were avoiding like the plague. This must be the place. We got out of the car, Jacob carrying me like a sack of potatoes. "We should have come in a smaller group." Jasper said, his eyes scanning the road. "He'll consider this many vampires showing up at his door as a threat."

"Benjamin?" I asked.

"No," Carlisle shook his head, knocking on the door three times, "His maker, Amun. He's suffered from paranoia for decades since his coven was cut down to size by the Voltori many years ago."

We waited, the sun slowly rising in the sky and for a moment, I was hopeless. No one was here. It was over. Then the door opened and a red eyed vampire with long, black curls opened the heavy, ornate door. "An act of open aggression against my mate will cost your lives, Carlisle, how dare you show bring your coven here without requesting permission to inhabit our territory!" She had a cruel look in her eyes as she looked over us, lingering on Jacob, Bella, and I in confusion.

"Forgive us, Kebi." Carlisle said formally, "We need to see Amun, it is a matter of life or death."

She scanned the crowed on her doorstep again, her eyes meeting mine disdainfully, "Why should we care about a dying human? She reeks of magic, take her to a witch and be gone with you all." The bitch tried and tried to slam the door in our faces, but Jasper reached out with his hand and stopped it from closing. He focused on her face until her eyes glazed over.

"Will you please reconsider?" He asked, his voice sweet as pie.

She blinked, looking disoriented. "Of course. I don't see why not. Follow me to Amun."

"Thank you." Jasper said, his voice held barely controlled rage, but still sounded as polite as ever. That jedi mind stuff was amazing, but if he ever used it on me, I'd be pissed as hell.

We followed her inside the gorgeous home. There was so much to see, but I could hardly move my head fast enough. I felt like I just walked into the palace in Aladdin. We followed her down a set of wide steps and found an office, a large dark haired vampire with red, hawklike eyes sitting at a heavy desk. He stood in surprise when we entered. "Kebi, what is this? I told you to send them away." He backed against the bookshelf as if the tomes could protect him, which seemed weird to me. Kebi shook her head, just as confused as Amun.

"We aren't here to fight." I croaked, done with the vampire drama. I need help now. "I need to see Benjamin."

Amun looked angry before, but a look of sheer terror washed across his face, confusing me. "You won't take him from me!" He bellowed a war cry loud enough to shatter glass if there had been glass anywhere around. The Cullens pushed Bella, Me, and Jacob behind them as Kebi and Amun attacked with a vengeance, death in their eyes. I was confused, but too muddled to think clearly. Why was everyone wasting so much time?

"Don't kill him, Emmett!" Carlisle cried before Emmett landed a death blow. "They don't understand."

Soon Kebi and Amun were trapped and subdued in the Cullen's clutches. A yelling match begun. Emmett was demanding to know where Benjamin was, Edward was freaking out because our captives were thinking in a language he didn't know and couldn't pluck the information from Amun's head, Alice was rubbing her temples as a vision came along, Bella was holding onto my hand as Jacob held me by his side. They were all wasting so much damn time! "Take me to the bookshelf." I commanded Jacob, thinking it was odd how Amun flocked there when we arrived as if he was protecting something. I scanned the shelves. All the books were new, save one. It was in a language I didn't know, but it had a lot of wear and tear on just the top edge of the spine. Feeling like a spy in a black and white movie, I grabbed the book and it tipped down.

"No!" Amun hollered. I ignored him and watched as the bookshelf opened, revealing a secret door. Thank God for intuition.

"Have to do everything myself," I muttered and the room was quiet enough for everyone to hear me. "Benjamin!" I called down the stairs behind the secret entrance, "I need to talk to you!"

"Kill them all, Benjamin!" Amun screamed, fighting against Emmett's strength to no avail. The doorway was suddenly full. The boy could have been centuries old, but he looked about seventeen in my fuzzy vision. He had gross red eyes, but a pleasant face. He barely looked around the room and didn't seem to care about his imprisoned creator. He only had eyes for me. "What are you waiting for?" Amun growled, "Attack!"

Jacob pulled me back slightly when Benjamin reached out to me, his eyes questioning. "It's alright." I told Jake. He kept a firm hand on my waist, but let Benjamin approach.

His cold hand touched my cheek, a ruffled between his eyes, "You're one of mine. I knew you were real." He breathed in a wondrous tone. "What is your name?"

"Ivy Mae Adair," I said, just as wonderstruck. He was real, the king of elements.

"I have been waiting for you for what feels like decades." He said with a gentle smile, "I wasn't sure if people like you even existed."

"You're telling me" I murmured.

Benjamin's red eyes flickered up to Amun's, "I told you they were calling out to me."

"You're mistaken!" Amun said in a panic when he realized Benjamin wasn't going to attack us. "She's just a dying human. Her blood calls to you."

Benjamin bristled, "You knew I wasn't delusional! You _knew_ they beckoned to me and you kept me hidden away this whole time to fight your battles for you!" He was furious, so furious he might have attacked Amun right then and there if a sharp pain hadn't poked me in the back like the blade of a knife. I screamed and fell to the floor, Jake's arms helping the journey be less painful, but the knife kept stabbing me in the back.

"Ivy, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Carlisle, Benjamin, and Esme knelt at my side, "Her kidney's are shutting down!" Carlisle said in horror. I tried to clamp my teeth together, but the screams just kept coming. God, was it ever going to end?!

"Please," Esme begged, "You have to heal our daughter."

"I can heal people?" Benjamin asked in surprise.

Dear God. Now wasn't the time for amateur hour! "Can you make water glow?" I groaned between grit teeth. He nodded. "Good. That's-that's good. Ugh!" I moaned, rolling onto my side, "That's how you heal people."

His confusion lightened and he rose to his feet. "Hold them," He said to Edward, Jazz, Emmett, and Rose, "Follow me," He said to the rest of us. Alice, my parents, and Jacob followed him down the steps, Bella staying behind with Edward. We quickly explained the curse that was on me as we descended. At the base of the stairs was a large bedroom. There was a roaring fire in the corner, a pot of lovely flowers, a television on in the corner with news on telling about the tsunami, a rumpled bed in the corner, and a large pool took up the center of the room.

Jacob passed me to Benjamin's waiting arms, "Fix her or I will tear you apart with my bare hands." He said menacingly.

I was afraid Benjamin would get offended, but he merely smiled, "Big words coming from a dog."

"A big dog," I said between moans as Benjamin stepped into the pool. The water covered me. It was now or never.

"Close your eyes." Benjamin said in a soothing voice. "And hold your breath." He said. I did as he asked and my whole body was submerged. I had connected to the water thousands of times, feeding it with energy and crisp healing power, but when Benjamin made the water glow it was completely different. First of all, the water was purple, not blue. Second the water crackled like it was infused with lightening. It buzzed along my skin until my entire body broke out with goosebumps. If _I_ was the one doing the healing, I would make my patient swallow water, but Benjamin didn't use such primitive methods. He somehow got the water to fill me through my pores. I felt the nudges here and there, each ache fading, each bruise evaporating as his incredible power moved through me. My organs started up, muscles grew strong, and my body was filled with the water it had been begging for for days. Seconds passed and I was whole. Then came restoring my abilities. I felt the water dart through me, playing hide-and-seek as it searched for my disconnected powers.

There!

In the middle of my chest was a bundle of tangled energy so taunt and wound up I was surprised I hadn't felt it before. He didn't waste time trying to untangle the ball. He just shattered it. I convulsed once as my power sank comfortably into my muscles. I inhaled a sweet breath of water and smiled, opening my eyes. Benjamin was smiling too. I swam from his arms and spun, darting to the top of the deep pool and shooting out glowing water in a wide spiral as I floated back down into the pool. Alice, Jacob, Esme, and Carlisle cheered with joy. Alice darted up the stairs to give everyone the good news, I was back!

Benjamin grabbed my hand and pulled me from the pool. I had never felt more alive. I flung myself into a group hug, crying and laughing as I jumped up and down. "I'm going to live!" Everyone was talking at once, clearly relived and enraptured with Benjamin's impressive display of power. "Thank you so much." I said, hugging him carefully. I was just about to invite him to celebrate with us when Alice darted back down the stairs, her expression horrified.

"Ivy, wait it's not over!"

I couldn't even ask her what she was talking about, because I already knew. The black smoke hadn't been beaten into submission. It had only multiplied. It attacked with a fury, filling me, obliterating me until I was choking on black smoke. I collapsed and everyone was screaming. "Ivy! Damn it! No!" Jacob bellowed, dragging my hands away from my throat.

"I don't understand!" Benjamin said in confusion. "I healed her."

"The black smoke is choking me." I coughed. The light faded from the room until it was so dim I could barely make out Jake's terrified expression. I was slipping away. This was the end. Damn it! Why was this happening to me. "I love you." I choked. "I love you all."

"No! Don't do this to me, Ivy!" Jacob swore, "You can't leave me here!"

I wanted to stay, but it wasn't like I had a choice in the matter. "Wait," Benjamin said, "Did she say smoke?" I didn't hear the reply, but suddenly Benjamin's cold hands were pressed against me. One hand over my heart, the other on my head. "Back up, everyone. Now!" He yelled. Suddenly the room was blowing apart with wind. The pool water sloshed, the tv tipped on it's side as the bed knocked over the nightstand when it flew across the room. It's odd the things you notice as you die. The things that stuck out most to me were the video of the tsunami approaching the African coast at breakneck speed and the single droplet of water on Benjamin's cheek that would have passed as a tear if I didn't know any better. The wind kicked up dust until a full blown tornado was swirling around me. "Come on!" Benjamin yelled, focusing the wind on me like a vacuum. I thrashed as the little air I had left was sucked from my lungs.

"You're hurting her!" Jacob yelled above the gale. He tried to take out Benjamin, but the combined efforts of Alice, Carlisle, and Esme kept him in check.

The vacuum was working! Like leeches being pulled from my skin, the black smoke was pulled from every cell in my body; sucked up my throat until a cloud of black was swirling above me. My back arched off the ground as the last of the smoke was siphoned away. The wind stopped. The black smoke hovered, clearly trying to get back into me. I cringed back and Benjamin tossed the mass of curling black into the fire where it roared over the edge of the mantle before dying down to mere embers. It was gone. It was out of me.

Benjamin laid his hand back on my heart and shattered the tangle of energy once and for all, setting it free and putting some of his personal energy into me like an injection. I gasped wildly and felt a surge of energy pierce me like another shot of adrenaline. I looked around and realized with a start I was on my feet. How did I get up so fast? Then I inhaled sharply when I felt my connection to water.

Not water in the pool or the water dripping from my hair. I meant _all_ water.

The earth pulsed and crackled around me like fireworks. I could feel the clouds in the sky, the depths of the sea, the water that sizzled next to the lava core at the center of the earth, even the smallest puddle that gathered in the cracks of sidewalks. It was _incredible_.

Jacob approached me slowly and I saw myself reflected in his eyes and my pair of baby-blues were glowing like a glow stick. "Ivy," He said tentatively, "Is everything okay? Are you back to normal?" He asked.

"No," I said, focusing my vast grasp of water on a single location. My lip curled into a sly smile when I found my target. "I'm _better_." Their voices questioned me, asking how I felt or why my eyes were glowing, but I was focusing somewhere very far away.

No one was paying attention to the news woman as she started screaming. Not in fear. It was more of a fan-girl kind of scream. She was poised on the side of a large hill, watching the tsunami approach, ready to take out an entire city full of panicked people. But the behemoth wave stopped short, inches from destroying the first house. She was freaking out, cussing and yelling at the camera guy to make sure he was catching it on tape as the wave _backed up and started to retreat_ with its tail between its legs into the ocean where it belonged.

I cracked my knuckles and laughed.

Yeah, I was way more than better.

I was a goddess.

. . . . . . . . .

I spent the next seven hours in a trancelike state, using my powers all across the globe to help people in need.

I stopped a flash-flood from washing away a gaggle of girls when they decided to take a walk in the downpour. I stopped rain from falling on a wild pony as she gave birth in the wilderness. I saved a surfer from getting eaten by sharks off the coast of California. I made rain pour down on a bone dry town in desperate need of water and made water stop on a town that was practically drowning from the abundance. I felt the beginnings of a massive hurricane building in the middle of the sea and dissected it until it was just a gentle rainfall. I felt a girl alone in a lake dive too far down and snap her spine, her lungs were filling with water as she drowned, unable to move to save herself. I fused her spine back together and floated her to the surface and heaved her up on the shore with a wave as she coughed up lake water, crying with relief. I cried sometimes, too, as I felt the vastness of the world and saw how many people needed help that I knew I couldn't save. But I was proud at the massive difference I made.

The extreme connection slowly began to fade and as wonderful as it felt to be so in tune with the world, I was relived. The god-like powers were too much for one person. Right now it was safe in my care, but who knew what I would become, drunk on such power? It was too much for one person. There was too much responsibility. When I floated back into my strong, whole, healthy body, I was truly back to normal. I already knew I was still in Benjamin's basement room and everyone was gathered around me, waiting for me to come back to myself. I opened my eyes and smiled at everyone. "That's better."

"Ivy!" They cheered. I was passed around from one pair of cold arms to the next, feeling a bit of a break from the shivering when Bella hugged me, but I defrosted completely when Jacob kissed me good and hard in front of everyone. He ignored the catcalls and whistles that broke out around the room and lifted me off my feet and deepened the kiss. I pulled away and saw relived tears were gathered in his eyes. I kissed one away when it spilled down his cheek. "I love you, Jacob."

"I love you too," He said, his voice thick with emotion, "Never scare me like that again."

"Cross my heart." I said, kissing him soundly again.

. . . . . . . . . . .

The celebration was unlike any I had attended before. We made the house shake as we plugged in some massive speakers Amun had hoarded (He and his bitchy mate had fled the scene after I was healed and after Benjamin told Amun in no uncertain terms that he wouldn't be his puppet anymore. Good for him.) We all danced and sang karaoke and played in the pool, and decompressed from the incredibly stressful events that had taken place since my birthday.

I looked around at all the smiling faces feeling amazingly happy. Rosalie was kissing Emmett off to the side. Carlisle and Esme were curled by the edge of the pool looking proudly at their children. Bella was showing Edward how long she could hold her breath underwater. Alice was on Jasper's shoulders, trying to goad someone into playing chicken with her and Jacob took her up on her offer, getting Emmett to join his team. And all alone, off to the side, was Benjamin. I climbed out of the edge of the pool and sat cross legged next to him as he stared into the fire he stoked back up with his powers. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"My age and face are set in stone, but life is always full of change." He gave me a sad smile. "Amun has kept me under his thumb for so long, now that he's gone, I don't know what to do. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"I do." I said. He looked over hopefully, "You're meant to rebuild our people."

He tilted his head to the side, "You talk like I'm some sort of leader."

I chuckled, "You sort of are." I patted his shoulder, "We don't have a title for you, but I _think_ you're our king." Benjamin chuckled with amusement and I quickly added, "Don't get it into your head that I'm going to start calling you 'your majesty' though. As soon as I can, I'm convincing you to let me call you Ben."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I like Ben."

"Good." I grinned, "You and I are going to get along just fine, Ben. We need to do something about those red eyes and we might even become besties."

He ducked his head, "Will you travel with me?" He asked tentatively, "Will you help me rebuild our class?"

I blinked, "Me?"

"If I am a king, I will need advisors. Who better to advise me than the most powerful water elemental in the world?"

"Am I really?" I asked, blushing with the complement I _totally_ deserved. "How can you know for sure?"

"I just know." He shrugged, his expression excited, "So, will you help me rebuild our people? I promise to do something about the eyes." I bit my lip and looked around the room at my family. There was no way everyone, save Bella, heard our entire conversation, but they respected my privacy and didn't butt in. Jacob met my eyes from across the pool and nodded once, making promises with his eyes that he didn't need to voice with his lips._ I'll follow you anywhere_. They said.

"I'd be honored to go with you." I said. "but there's something we have to do first."

He smiled. "What? I'll do anything, no matter how dangerous."

I laughed, "We have to spend Christmas in Forks with my family."

Benjamin smiled. "I think I can do that."

"Then it's a deal." I held out my ice wrapped hand and shook his hand firmly.

Ben looked down in surprise. "You have to teach me how to do that."

I laughed and looked around at my family again. A new, wonderful chapter in our lives had begun and i couldn't wait to see what the future held for me.

Alice met my eyes from across the room and gave me wicked smile and I knew that my future would be full of what I did best...

Kicking a little ass and raising a little hell.

. . . . . . . . .

**(Epilogue)**

Five years passed by quickly after my powers were officially restored. I traveled the far reaches of the globe with Ben as we seached out latent elementals-Jacob never far from my side. I watched in amazement as Ben's powers grew and compassion heightened. He never drank human blood again after he met me and since he was such a powerful healer, the pain of resisting human blood was minimal for him.

Edward and Bella followed the path Alice saw for them, but this time when they married and Bella became pregnant, everyone was happy and not terrified. Plus the Voltori didn't try to kill us which was nice. Nessie was born without a hitch and Bella transitioned into vampirehood beautifully and my status as Jacob's imprintee never changed. (Not that I was worried… much.) Nessie stole everyone's hearts and we were happy to know she would be safe from the Voltori.

I visited my niece often and spent lots of time with my werewolf family. I healed Billy Black as soon as I returned to Forks and he was never sitting for long. He had a new lease on life and was living it to the fullest. I got major brownie points from Jake's sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, when I helped their father and we got along wonderfully when they came to town for visits. The pack grew until Sam was alpha to over ten weres who protected the La Push boarders. He and Emily married and had a set of twins. Me and Emily were hoping for two girls and Sam and Jake were hoping they'd be boys, but the munchkins pleased everyone by being one of each. The boy was called Samuel Jr. and they named the baby girl Mae after me. I was touched at having my own namesake and she was spoiled rotten.

Rosalie and Emmett doted on the twins and Nessie like they were their own. I was pleased to see Emmett loved children as much as his wife. Alice and Jasper traveled with the steadily growing band of elementals from time to time. Helping us meet and transition the new recruits with their powers. I became the water elemental teacher and I was as strict as I was awesome. I made sure all my students were strong enough to fight a vampire and gentle enough to heal a paper cut.

Carlisle and Esme watched us all with the pride. They eventually had to leave Forks behind to protect their secret but I knew they'd be back someday. They moved to Isle Esme (I now wanted my own private island) for several months before settling down with the Denali cousins in Alaska for the next century or two and were soon joined by Edward, Bella, and Nessie.

I dragged Jacob across the country to meet Lydia and the old cougar couldn't keep her eyes off my mate! I didn't let him drink the tea she offered in case she decided to cast a little spell of her own, the old bat.

The elemental class grew. Ben unlocked a legion of earth, water, and air, as well as united the elementals who already had their powers. He spent the rest of his time looking for the most rare of all: fire. They were elusive and he had only managed to track down five. He went back to his hometown and turned a girl named Tia who he knew as a child. She turned out to be one of those rare fire elementals and was even more powerful as a vampire elemental. She took my place at Ben's right side. I would have traveled with him longer, but it was time for me to put down some roots.

We were on the cliffs in Ireland, staring across the endless sea as the wind whipped my hair about when Jacob asked me. He sank down on one knee and pulled a beaten up ring box from his pocket. "This is the ring my father gave my mother when he proposed to her. I have always known that I would give it to the woman I grew to love in hopes that it would be a charm to never let our love fade, but that will never be a problem for us. I will love you as long as my heart is beating because it beats for you." He smiled up at me, his tone going wondrous and of course I was crying silently at his beautiful speech, "I couldn't have dreamed you up, Ivy. You are an exquisite creature and from the moment I saw you I knew you were like no one I would ever meet in this lifetime. Will you please do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?"

I wiped and my heart swelled beneath my ribs, "Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with someone as crazy as me?"

"I've never been more sure of anything." He said firmly.

I beamed like a star and wiped a few more tears away, "Yes, Jacob Black, I would love to be your wife."

He laughed aloud, like he was afraid I might actually say no, and kissed me, sweeping me up in his arms...

And my feet haven't touched the ground until now. April seventh might be an ordinary day to anyone else, but for me today would be unforgettable because it was the day I would become Ivy Mae Black. I was in the dress of my dreams waiting at the back of a gorgeous church in the Italian countryside, ready to begin yet another chapter in my insanely happy life.

"Ready, dear?" Esme asked just before Emmett ushered her to the seat at the front reserved for mother of the bride. I nodded and let her kiss my cheek before she was whisked away. I shifted from foot to foot, ready for my turn to walk down the aisle and see my man in his black tux waiting for me at the front. Not long now and I would be a married woman of twenty-two.

The church door opened behind me and my spine bristled. Someone unfamiliar and powerful walked in. I was certain it was an uninvited guest. I turned, hoping I wouldn't have to fight and ruin my new dress, and glanced over my shoulder and froze. It was _her_. The soothsayer that sent me to the Cullens all those years ago. "What are you doing here?" I breathed, half-thinking she was figment of my imagination brought on my wedding jitters.

"Hello again." The wizened old woman said, pushed her wiry white hair from her beady brown eyes. Her sixties era hippie outfit smelled of mothballs and she looked as crazy as ever. I took an instinctive step back, not wanting her to touch me and send me on another wild goose chase. "I have come to give you an option to find something that was lost." She said extending her hand. "Take my hand and leave with me now-"

"Excuse me!" I interrupted. This woman must be out of her damn mind! "I'm about to get married if you didn't notice the dress. What are you even doing in Italy anyway?"

"Let me finish," She said tiredly like I was annoying her. "Leave with me now and I will take you to your father."

I stared at her. Unable to blink. Unable to move. Find my father? The man who left me behind to get eaten alive by the world? That guy? I unfroze only to laugh. "You must be kidding." I said.

She shook her head, an odd smile spread across her lips, and extended her hand again. "I'm not. Leave and I will take you to a place where your paths will cross. Stay and you might never get the chance to see your father again." I stared at her hand, not tempted in the least, but I _did_ feel something. Actually, I felt nothing. I disliked my biological father with the fire of a thousand suns, but I hadn't thought of him in years. He abandoned me, but I found my way and built a good life for myself. A life that might not have happened if he hadn't been so weak. All the pain was worth it to experience this perfect day.

A side door opened and Carlisle stepped out, looking dashing in his tuxedo. "I'm sorry," I said to the soothsayer, stepping away and adjusting my veil, "You must be mistaken, my father is right here." I clasped Carlisle's arm and he looked at the woman with a smile. A confused smile, but a kind one.

"I see." The soothsayer said knowingly, "I _was_ mistaken. Forgive me, my dear, and let me offer my congratulations. You are a beautiful bride."

I gave her my thanks and watched her leave, relived not to feel the sudden urge to run after her. I turned my back on her and turned my back on that dark past, looking to the future with joy and excitement. "Are you ready, Princess?" Carlisle asked, patting my hand.

I nodded, "Absolutely."

"I can't believe my little girl is all grown up and about to become some lucky man's wife." He said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Stop, dad." I waved a hands over my eyes quickly to stop the tears from falling, "You'll make me cry." He gave my arm a gentle squeeze and the double doors opened. I saw Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Billy, and Sam standing up as Jake's groomsmen. And on the other side of the minster was Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Emily, and my elemental friend Sadie standing as my lovely bridesmaids. My eyes locked onto Jacob's face and I couldn't begin to describe the look in his eyes. He was part happiness, part desire, and part love. The music started and I walked forward, nudged by Carlisle's steady grip.

The congregation was filled with my family and friends. Lydia sat next to mom, crying her eyes out while Esme beamed like a Queen with little Renesmee, my flower girl, at her side. Ben was across from them with Tia, smiling as usual. Elementals of all skill, age, and nationality sprinkled the room. My happiest moments in life drifted through my head, but nothing could top what was happening right now. So many stages had happened with our relationship; we were friends, then boyfriend and girlfriend, fiancées, and _finally_ we were going to be husband and wife.

I drank Jacob in from head to toe. That dark hair, that chiseled jaw, those tantalizing muscles, but more importantly that smile that was reserved just for me. I was swimming in his eyes, not listening as Carlisle gave me away, not feeling as my veil was folded back. Only when Jacob's fire-warm hand touched mine to slide a gold ring over my finger did I take a breath.

The soothsayer asked me to grab a hand to pick which path in life I would take. Well I had grabbed onto a hand, and I didn't plan on letting go for as long as I lived.

**The End.**

**Wow, I actually teared up writing the end. Saying goodbye to characters is hard, even for a fanficiton writer. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the journey as much as I did. **

**I'd like to thank all my followers, viewers, favorites, and reviewers. (Especially my regulars: WildAnimal1, Shilara, Polly2010, IWillNotBeAfraid, and Marlastiano) Your input has meant the world to me! **

**I know it was crazy/mean to throw in Ivy's bio dad in the end like that. I've actually been toying with the idea of a one-shot sometime in the future that explores that theme a bit more. But for now, I want Jake and Ivy to have their happily ever after. **

**Thank you so much for reading. You are all wonderful people!**

**Stay Gold!**

**-TypeandScribble**


End file.
